Mercy
by shiree022000
Summary: Tragedy brings all the Mercer brothers back home, even Bobby who left town and abandoned his family for mysterious reasons. His return will shake up everyones world, including his ex girlfriend who is hiding a secrete of her own. Bobby/OC
1. Characters

**_Main Characters:_**

**_The Four Mercer Brothers_**

Bobby Mercer: The eldest of the four brothers and their number one protector. A real hard ass that never really thinks about the out come of his actions and doesn't have much of a conscience. He's probably the craziest out of the group. Don't let his "take no shit exterior" fool you. He loves very few but those that find their way into his heart share an unbreakable bond. He's not very big on relationships but has always had a special connection with Baby. Before he left town they had been in a relationship for over a year. No one knows why he just woke up one day and just picked up and left.

Jeremiah "Jerry" Mercer: He use to run the streets with his brother Bobby but has changed a lot over the years mostly due to getting married to his wife Camille and settling down. He's the second oldest but often tries to take on the role as the "big dog." Now a days he's a family man and is all about raising his two young girls the right way. He struggles with keeping his past in the past and being the voice of reason for his brothers. He's known as the responsible one or as Bobby would say the "saint."

Angel Mercer: He takes after his oldest brother bobby in the crazy department. He's an army vet and has the temper to go along with it. He's usually down for whatever Bobby's down for but has a little more of a conscience. He's had an on again off again relationship with Sofia for years. Their relationship has never been very stable or healthy for that matter. But he does love and want to spend the rest of his life with her no matter how dysfunctional they are.

Jack "Cracker Jack" Mercer: The youngest of the brothers and is usually the butt of their jokes but its all love. He wants to be just like his older brothers Bobby and Angel but is never aloud to follow in their foots steps due to their over protectiveness of him. Although he's growing up in the hard streets of Detroit he keeps to his rocker image. His older brothers have moved on and out of his mother's house but he still resides there and is very much a mama's boy.

**_The Women_**

Evelyn Mercer: A kind hearted mother with spunk and always tells it straight up. She adopted and raised Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Jack from young boys. She's what links them all together.

Karina "Baby" Jenkins:(I pictured Beyonce when I wrote this character. If you like it great. If you don't oh well.) She grew up with the Mercers and received the nick name "Baby" from Evelyn Mercer for being the youngest in the group; next to Jack that is. She's often told that she has a mother's heart and is very nurturing. Although she carries the title of being the "baby" well she's always had her eye on the oldest brother. They were a hot and heavy couple for a while and were known to have great passion for one another. To this day she doesn't know why Bobby vanished from his loved ones and is still very much hurt by it. She still lives in Detroit and now works at a group home with Evelyn Mercer.

Camille Mercer: Married to Jeremiah Mercer. Worry's that Bobby will pull Jerry back in to his old ways and is extremely vocal about it but never allows her insecurities to come in between his brothers. She has a good friendship with Baby but can't really stand Sofia.

Sofia Vergara: A spunky wild loud mouth Puerto Rican with attitude, who's been madly in love with Angel Mercer for years. She's a down for the cause type of girl and isn't afraid to take charge and go get what she wants. She and Baby are best friends.

**_Other Characters_**:

Terrence Green aka Lt. Green: Grew up playing hockey with the Mercer boys and was their childhood friend, but his life went in the opposite direction as theirs when he enrolled himself in the Detroit police academy. He's currently dating Baby and is constantly questioning her true feelings.

Detective Fowler: He's Lt. Green's partner. Anything Mercer related disgusts him. His character will develop over time.

A/N: There are many other characters but I like surprising my readers. Also this will be a lot different from the movie although that's where I get my inspiration. I might borrow a few lines here and there.


	2. Chapter 01 Gone Baby, Gone

**Gone Baby, Gone**

The queen size bed creaked as Karina dug her nails in to Terrance's back. She bit down on her bottom lip to silence her cries as her orgasm ripped throughout her body still forcing a grunt from her lips.

Sweat from his brow dripped on to her bare chest as he looked down to lock eyes with his lover, but found them shut tight like always during their love making. "Open your eyes Rina!" He encouraged through labored breathing but to his disappointment they remained shut. She was in her own world.

Terrance felt as if her mind had gone to another place. He pumped in and out faster. His hands found there way into her long golden brown locks as he pushed deeper in to her core trying to find the spot to bring her back to his reality. His movements became faster and erratic as his own release approached.

Karina tightened her legs around his waist and prayed that he would hurry the hell up! After she came down from her orgasm that she had to work so hard to achieve she drifted off to another place. She seemed to do that more and more these days. It was beyond her control. She knew Terrance was working extra hard to try and please her but it just wasn't happening. It wasn't him; it was all her. For reasons unknown to her, she couldn't give all of herself in intimate moments anymore. Whether it be physically or mentally.

Now she found herself thinking about the next day and what time she was suppose to be at the center. Was she suppose to open or was it Ms. Evelyn's week? Her mind was so far gone that she actually tried to reach for the cordless phone on the nightstand to find out until she felt a lot of weight on top of her. Had he just done his business?

Terrance tried to pulled Karina into his arms while kissing the base of her neck but was stopped by two small palms pushing him away. He glanced down at her with his brows furrowed in confusion. "What the fuck!" He shouted a little louder then intended.

Karina continued to struggled to get him off of her. "I can't believe you just did that shit! After I told you not too!" Terrance rolled over releasing her from his strong embrace. She got up in a hurry; grabbed her silk night gown off the floor, and pulled her arms through to cover her nakedness.

His eyes trailed down her curves as she pulled the gown over her breast. He picked up a pack of cigarettes off the nightstand. "How you expect me to remember that Rina... huh! when you were laying under me like a fuckin' dead fish!" He asked, bringing the lighter up to light his cancer stick.

She gave him a death stare. "Fuck you Tee!"

He exhaled a cloud of smoke. "That's the problem you won't!"

She crossed her arms. "I'm not keepin' you here Tee! And I definitely ain't beggin' you to fuck me with that piece a shit dick!" She spun on her hills and stomped toward the bathroom.

Terrance was up in a flash. "What are you doing?" He shouted after her.

Karina flung open her medicine cabinet and continued ignoring him.

When his feet hit the cold tile floor he threw his cigarette in the toilet and grabbed her wrist to spin her around. "I asked you a fuckin' question?"

She held a pill in the palm of her hand. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She jerked her arm away, and turning back to fill up the glass on the side of the sink. "I told you to pull out! But you can't follow simple instructions!" She tossed the pill in her mouth and it hit the back of her tongue.

"I thought you were on the pill!"

"I told you I ran out a few day ago! You never listen to shit I say!"

"You're that worried about getting' pregnant? Would it be so bad Rina?"

She swallowed hard and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Are you serious!" She asked not really expecting an answer. Usually he wasn't much for arguing, but tonight he wasn't backing down.

"No, are you serious Rina! I Love you... and yes I want children!"

She blew out a deep breath as she walked around him headed to the living room. Why did it always have to come to this conversation with him? She sat on her black leather couch and crossed her legs. Of course he was right there standing over her. "I told you, I"m not ready for children Terrance. Plus certain things should come before that."

"Like what!"

"I don't know... maybe trust for starters. And I definitely don't trust you!"

"Are you ever gonna get over that shit Rina?" He asked backing up a little to see her face.

"It's only been three months. That's not exactly enough time to get over you lieing to me about being married!"

"We were separated! None of that matters now because the divorce went through!"

"It matters! You still lied to me!"

He knelt down so his arms were resting in her lap, to make sure she was following. "Is that why things are so stranded between us Karina?" He brung up her right palm and placed a gental kiss there. "You barely talk to me anymore." He uttered, focusing in on her eyes. "You keep pushing me away... even when we make love you're not with me... A few months ago I couldn't keep up with you. Now you just lay there like it's a fuckin' chore-"

She pushed him off her and stood up. "Everything goes back to that!"

"I can't fuck my self!" He shouted.

"Yes you can! Trust me. I do it all the time!"

He stood up right along with her towering over her shorter frame. "You're damn right it goes back to that! I know what it's like to really be with you, and I know something's wrong here Rina!" He paused to turn away and gather his thoughts only to face her again seconds later. "Maybe we should get married." He murmered.

She looked at him like he had lost his damn mind. "Are you kidding me! You just went from something's wrong, to maybe we should get married! Do you see the problem?"

"Well... maybe we should!" He choked out.

"You're looking at marriage as a way to fix things! That's not what it's for!"

"I don't know what you want!"

"It's not this! I'm twenty-two Terrance! I'm not ready for marriage!"

"Don't throw your age at me like it's explaining anything! You keep saying you don't' want kids and marriage! I've seen the way you are with those kids at the center! You were born to be somebody's mother Rina!"

"I do want children... Just not right now! Would you drop this shit and move on!" She walked around the coffee table to the kitchen.

He stopped her by grabbing her upper arm. "Don't walk away from me!" He ordered.

She snatched her arm away. "Don't fuckin' grab me like that!" She snapped. "I'm not your child!"

"No apparently I'm not good enough for those!" He snapped back. "Why don't you say what you really mean Rina? You want children! Just not mine!"

She furrowed her brow, completely confused. "What? Where the hell is that coming from!"

"He's not coming back Karina! He left you and he's not coming back!"

She balled up her fists and pushed him in the chest, forcing him away from her. "Get out! She shouted. "You always use that to hurt me, when it's you that worry about what I would do if he did! So stop coming at me like I'm the one with the problem! Now get the hell outta my house!"

He grabbed for her again. "I'm sorry Baby!"

"Now I'm Baby?" She kept trying to pull a way. "Leave!"

"No!"

They continued to struggle until Karina's cell phone vibrated on the coffee table.

Terrance looked at it while still holding on to her. "Who's calling you at two in the morning?" He asked with a questional brow raised.

She didn't know. Something most be wrong. She reached for her cell , but Terrance got to it first. "Bastard!" She grunted.

He smiled and flipped the phone on. "Hello?"

Karina watch the smile he wore quickly drain. It was obviously someone he didn't like.

He handed her the phone. "It's Jeremiah."

She looked at it strangely before placing it to her ear. "Hello."

_"B..Baby."_ He stuttered out.

She knew instantly something was terribly wrong. "Jerry what's wrong?"

He tried again. _"Baby...I...I"_ But failed again.

Loud sobbing could be heard through the receiver. "What is it Jerry!" She had never witnessed him this up set before and it frightened her. Then seconds later it sounded as if the phone had been dropped.

The next voice that was heard was a little more calm, but still held great pain. _"Baby...It's Camille."_

Karina relaxed a little. "Camille what's going on?"

Terrance walked up beside her. "Something happen?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder as a way of comforting her.

She moved away quickly. "Just say it Camille! Did Jackie get in some more trouble?"

Terrance started to cut into her conversation but his pager suddenly went off, grabbing his attention. It was his night off... and he was being paged? That was odd.

_"I'm so sorry Baby!"_ Camille stopped to collect herself. _"Ms... Ms. Evelyn was killed tonight."_ She forced out.

Karina stopped breathing, and everything became still. Her chest tighten up. This couldn't be true. "You're wrong!" She shouted.

Camille couldn't hold herself together anymore. _"No Baby! She's gone!"_ She cried.

Tears pricked Karina's eyes and threatened to fall. "I just saw her Camille! I just saw her!" She held on to the mantel over the fire place for support as she broke down. A sharp pain shot throughout her as she shook from uncontrollable sobs.

_"Baby! Baby! You still with me?" _

She swallowed hard to answer. "Yeah... yeah I'm still here." She sniffled. "What happened Camille?"

_"We don't know yet. The police just got here."_

"Wh... what can I do?"

_"Could you stay with Jackie tonight... I would go get him but Jeremiah's not doing to well right now. There's police with Jack but he should be with family. Could you please do that for me?"_

"Of course... Of course."

_"I love you girl."_

"I love you too."

* * *

...two days later

_"We are gathered here to say our final farewell to Evelyn Anne Mercer."_

The cold Detroit breeze nipped at Karina cheeks, and a single tear dropped from her eye. She felt Terrance's hand on the small of her back giving what little support he had to offer.

_"Lord our God, you are the source of life. In you we live and move and have our being."_

Jack laid his head on Karina's shoulder allowing his tears to soak her black dress while he tried to find the will to let his mother go. She had always been there for him, and love him no matter what. He couldn't remember his life before coming to her home, now he couldn't image much of one without her.

_"keep us in life and death in your love , by your grace, lead us to your kingdom, your Son, Jesus Christ, our Lord."_

Jeremiah held on to his wife in fear of his knees buckling under him. Everything felt surreal. Like at any moment he would wake up from this nightmare with a crazy story to tell his mother. She would scold him for thinking such thoughts and then turn it into a joke. But none of this was funny, and he certainly would never wake up from this nightmare.

_"Amen." _

He tore his eyes away from the black casket, and observed all the individuals that had come to say their goodbyes to Evelyn Mercer. She had touched so many people during her time on earth. Most of them had known her as children, but were now grown. So many different ethnicities and backgrounds.

_"From dust you came, to dust you shall return. Jesus Christ, is the resurrection and the life."_

Jeremiah watched as the priest scattered three hand fulls of earth on to the coffin bringing the service to a close.

_"Everyone bow their heads and let us say the Lords prayer."_

_Our Father, art in heaven.  
Hallowed be thy name.  
Thy kingdom come  
Thy will be done earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us today our daily bread  
and forgive us our trespasses we forgive those  
who trespass against us,  
and lead us not into temptation  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,  
the power and the glory,  
for ever and ever.  
Amen. _

Karina lifted her head after she finished the prayer and turned toward the sound of a car door closing. Someone was getting out of the passenger side of an old car. She slightly smiled to herself as Angel's face came into viewing distances. It was just like him to be late. He would most likely be late to his own funeral.

She watced as Angel looked back like he was waiting for something or someone. She shifted a little to get a better view as the door to the driver side swung open knocking snow off the roof of the car.

Karina tightly squeezed Jack's hand when her eyes locked with the prodigal son's. She felt like she couldn't breath as her heart rate sped up.

Jack followed her gaze and stopped on Angel then continued on to Bobby.

He wore his famous scowl on his features, forcing both brows together as if he were in pain. He used this to mask whatever strong emotion he was feeling at any given time.

Jack couldn't help but feel joy through his own grief. His two brothers had returned home. He bumped Jeremiah excitedly with his elbow informing him of his discovery.

Although Jerry's immediate feelings was of anger he couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. He hadn't seen or heard from his oldest brother in three years. Pulling his leather coat tighter around him he took one step in their directions but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at his wife.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming." Camille questioned.

"No, I said I didn't know if he was coming or not."

Bobby walked along side his brother Angel but never broke eye contact with Karina. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and he couldn't force his eyes away, not that he wanted too. She looked exactly how he had imagined her throughout the three years he was gone. Still so beautiful. She looked like the same nineteen year old he had left behind; except there was something slightly different in her eyes, although they glistened with tears; there was a pain in them, and he knew instantly he had put it there. Karina's gaze was pulled away by someone behind her. Was that Green?

They walked hand in hand up to the casket and Karina scatter dirt over it's surface.

Bobby felt a tap on his shoulder and looked away, but quickly diverted his focus back and she was gone. He was then tapped again.

It was Angel. "You with us?" He asked. "Jerry's been talkin' to you and yo ass day dreamin'!"

Bobby gave him a menacing look. "Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit!" He told Angel, eyeing Jeremiah. "Is it all love Jerry?" He asked his brother. "Or you got somethin' else you gotta tell me?"

"I'm always happy to see my family. I just don't want no shit Bobby. I ain't part of that life no more. I got Camille and the girls to worry about now." He looked at Angel. "That goes for you too."

Angel raised his hand in surrender and backed up slightly. "I'm just here to be with my family." He paused a second and gave Jeremiah a serious look. "They find out what happened to mom yet?"

Jeremiah shook his head. "Naw... they say it was a routine hit at a drug store... period."

"That's all they got?" Bobby asked. "Cops around here ain't good for nothin'! Looks like we're gonna have to jump in this shit."

Angel nodded in agreement.

"Bobby!" Jeremiah warned. "I said no shit!"

"Aw what Jerry! I ain't come home just for no funeral!"

Angel jumped in to defend his older brother. "It's not gonna hurt to find out the truth for ourselves. And if nothin' comes up smellin' fowl there won't be any shit Jerry."

Jeremiah didn't believe that for a second. "Well this is neither the time nor the place. Let's just get through the day. We need to go on to mom's house. I'm sure it's packed to the rim by now."

"Where's Jackie?" Bobby asked searching the area he last saw him standing with Karina.

"He left with Baby. He's not really handlin' all this well... Shit, he ain't really handlin' it at all." Jerry looked down at his hands as he slid on his leather gloves and tried to swallow down the lump that formed in his throut when his mind had taken him back to his mother. He cleared his throat and zoned back in on Bobby. "We can catch Baby at mom's if we hurry. She and Camille did most of the cooking. I'm hoping she's one of the reason you came bac-"

Bobby interrupted him. "I came back to bury our mother Jerry... Among other things. Once I take care of business I'm gone."

"Just like that?" Angel asked.

Jeremiah jumped in. "Yeah... you good for cuttin' out on all of us... aren't you? Was Angel the only one you kept in contact with... Huh? I guess you feel like you blessed us enough by doin' that! At least he was able to let us know you really woke up in the middle of the night and fuckin' vanished... Right!"

Bobby looked away clearly a little aggravated. "Here we go." He knew this was bound to come up a few times, and he was prepared.

Jeremiah kept on. "Baby woke up thinkin' one of your boys on the street had fucked you over! Whe-"

Angel cut in. "Hey!" He shouted. "Remember we just said this was not the time for this shit! Mom just fuckin' died Jerry! She's gone man! She wouldn't want us fighting! We need to start acting like a family... mom would want that! Whatever the reason Bobby left is not important right now! Let's just be happy he's home now... and worry about the rest lata! Aight! Now hug each other and say I'm happy to see you!"

Bobby and Jerry looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. Bobby pulled Jerry in for a brotherly embrace.

Jeremiah patted his back. "I'm happy to see you man." As he pulled away he caught sight of Lt. Green and Detective Fowler walking up. Everyone else had gone. He alerted his brothers to their presents with a slight nod in their direction.

"Hey man, it's good to see you." Terrance told Angel as he pulled him in for a quick pat on the back. He looked at the eldest brother as he backed away. He simply addressed him with. "Bobby"

"Green" He replied back as he stared him down. He never liked Green, but now he liked him even less by the way he had pulled Karina away.

"Sorry for your loss." Green said.

Bobby ignored him. "You got anything new on mom's murder?" He countered.

"Nothing solid yet... but when we do we'll let you know."

Bobby snorted. "Sure you will."

Fowler watched him with disgust.

Bobby glared back. "You look like you got somethin' on your mind Fowler."

"You just make sure you leave this investigation to the big boys." He told him.

Bobby laughed sarcastically. "You mean leave it to the Detroit police?" He asked. "You couldn't find your fuckin' balls if I pointed them out to you! Not to mention most of y'all are so fuckin' crooked you can't walk straight! My mother always told me. You want shit done right. do it ya self... Man y'all take that bullshit and get the fuck outta here!"

"I'm warning you Bobby!" Fowler said. "You stay the hell away from my investigation or I'll haul your fucking ass in!" He threatened, stepping towards the bigger man.

"Don't fuckin' threaten me! Arrest my ass right now!" Bobby challenged.

Green pulled his partner back. "Fowler we're leavin'!" He ordered.

"That's right you better drag his skinny ass away or you'll be arresting me for assault!"

"let it go! Think about this Bobby!" Jeremiah warned, trying to defuse the situation. "Think!"

"Oh! Now you're threatening me!" Fowler shouted as Green continued to pull him away.

Bobby smacked his lips. "Man! You ain't bout shit! Green let his skinny ass go so he can see how much of a threat I am! I will FUCk his shit up!"

Green didn't say anything just shoved his partner into the police car.

* * *

Karina threw a pot inside the sink making a loud banging noise.

Sofia looked at the sink. "What did the sink do to you?" She asked her best friend.

"Can you believe he just showed up like nothing happened? Like he hadn't abandoned everyone he calmed to love!"

Sofia felt bad for her. Seeing him again must really hurt. "You think you should tell him?" She questioned.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Baby!"

"No! His mother just died Sofie! I don't need to make this visit about us! He'll be gone in a few days anyway... there's no need to bring up the past." She said as she dried the dish she held.

Sofia put both hands up surrendering. "Okay! I won't bring it up again."

Karina placed the dish in the cabinet "Sure you will." She mumbled.

* * *

Bobby walked into the front door of his childhood home with his brothers. He was careful not to look around in fear of his mind drifting to Evelyn. There would be time to grieve alone later.

He greeted some of Evelyn's friends with each step he took. His eyes soon found Jackie. He was sitting off to the side staring into space obviously in his own little world. He walked up to him. "Cracker Jack! Give ya brother a hug man!" He said holding his arms out.

Jack stood up to hug him. "Bobby don't start with that Cracker Jack shit!"

Bobby rustled his already messy hair. "What... you to good to be called Cracker Jack now that you packin' a lil' fudge?"

Jack gave him a look. "Man I'm all about the ladies!"

"Yeah whatever Jackie."

"Speaking of ladies... you got a lot of explaining to do. You might as well get the shit over with. She's in the kitchen." He smiled. "Alone."

Bobby sighed. "Aight... We'll talk some more lata aight. It's gonna be you, me and Angel here. I'ma take mom's room. How you holdin' up anyway?" He asked truely concerned.

"Just about as good as you." Jack told him. "Only you hide it better."

Bobby nodded. " Yea... " He looked down and glanced back up. "You know I love you... right?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah... I know."

* * *

Karina washed the last remaining dish. She had finally calmed down from her almost meltdown earlier. She could do this, she told her self. She could carry on with her life like nothing had changed. Like the love of her life hadn't walked back into it. She huffed. Who was she kidding? She was already coming apart and was mostly mad at her self for him still being able to do this to her. It had been three years and she thought she moved on long ago. "Hmm... he really looked good today." She thought. "He had a body on him then but it looked like he had doubled in size." She bit her bottom lip. "I wonder-" She quickly scolded herself. She needed to focus stay focused on the facts. It was the only thing she could count on to get her through. The facts were he left her with out so much as a goodbye. Without so much-

"Baby"

She closed her eyes tightly at the familiar voice that rung through the kitchen. God wasn't on her side.

"You gonna turn around and look at me, or are you gonna stare at the sink all night?" Bobby asked with a chuckle.

Karina took a deep breath as she forced herself to turn and look at him.

Bobby's eyes softened at the site her. She always had that affect of him. She was right in front of him. So close he could touch her if you wanted too, and he did want too. How had he spent three years away from this woman? "I missed you Baby." He licked his lips. " You look goo-" His words were cut short as her petite hand connected with his right cheek causing a loud smack! He took a second to collect himself. He clenched his teeth."I guess I deserved that."

"You damn right!"

...to be continued.


	3. Chapter 02 Love Me, or Hate Me

**A/N: I need reviews people!**

**Love Me,Or Hate Me**

Karina washed the last remaining dish. She had finally calmed down from her earlier meltdown. "I can do this." She told her self. She could carry on with her life like nothing had changed, like the love of her life hadn't walked back into it. "Who am I kidding?" She was already coming apart, and was mostly mad at her self for him still being able to do this to her. It had been three years. She thought she moved on long ago. "Hmm... he really looked good today." She thought. "He had a body on him then, but it looked like he had doubled in size." She bit her bottom lip. "I wonder-" She quickly scolded herself with a shake of her head. She needed to stay focused on the facts. It was the only thing she could count on to get her through. And the facts were, he left her with out so much as a goodbye. Without so much-

"Baby"

She tightly closed her eyes at the familiar voice that washed over her. God wasn't on her side.

"You gonna turn around and look at me, or are you gonna stare at the sink all night?" He asked with a hint of laughter.

Karina took a deep breath and she forced herself to turn and look at him.

Bobby's eyes seem to soften at the site her, she always had that amazing affect on him. She was right in front of him. So close he could touch her if you wanted too, and he wanted too so badly.

How had he spent three years away from this woman? "I missed you Baby." He licked his lips, taking every inch of her in. " You look goo-" His words were cut short as a petite hand connected with his right cheek, causing a loud smack! Bobby was stunded, and it took a second to collect himself. He clenched his teeth. "I guess I deserved that!"

"You damn right!" She snapped.

He chuckled. "Baby, you remembered I like it rough? Huh?" He said as he rubbed the side of his face trying to relieve the pain and the odvious tention in the room.

Karina wiped her hands off with a dish towel on the counter top and tossed it to the side. "Fuck you Bobby!" She stepped to the side and tried maneuvering her way around him; expecting him to move, but of course he reached for her hand, spinning her around forcing their bodies to collide.

He tilted her chin up with the tip of his finger and met her brown eyes. "I like the way you think. I've never been fond of the bedroom... you know that Baby." He murmured, never braking eye contact.

Karina quickly backed away realizing their close proximity. "You can wiped that sadistic smirk of your face now!" She bellowed in a hurry, to cover up her nervousness. But it was her heart that told the truth, and at that very second it felt as if it were coming through her chest. Just a simple touch from him and she would go weak in the knees. He shouldn't still have the ability to do that to her.

Bobby stepped closer, giving him the chance to inhale her delicious scent. "Why, when I wear it so well Baby?" He asked, bringing his hand up to touch her soft skin. He just couldn't seem to help himself. "It's good to see somethings don't change."

Karina's breath caught upon feeling the back of his hand caress her cheek. She could kick her own ass for letting him touch her again. "Somethings do." She said, mentally begging her legs to stop betraying her and move! She bit her bottom lip and prayed Sofia would come and saver her from herself.

Karina's eyes trailed over his face. Everything was the same and for a spit second she allowed her mind to travel back three years to when they were happy. Well, at least she thought they were, but it was all lost when she remembered the cold night she woke up alone and scared. His hand suddenly felt like fire, giving her what she needed to get away. "Now is not the time Bobby." She said retreating from him.

He closed his hands stuffing them in the pockets of his jeans trying to push the familiar feelings out of his mind. It was almost to much to take. "When then?" He asked her, his voice coming out in a rasp.

His question stopped her retreat. "Oh, I would have to say... about three years ago! Maybe even two! Trust me! You don't want to hear what I have say!"

Bobby walked around her and blocked her exit. "I think I do!" He challenged. His taller frame towered over her shorter one. Anyone else would have been intimadated.

Karina looked up, and blew out a loud breath. He still knew how to tick her off like no other. She focused back on her target."Fine!" She crossed her arms. "You walk up in here, like nothings changed!" She said walking closer to him. "As if you didn't walk out on your entire family... on me!" She hesitated in fear of the guests hearing her heated lecture, but only for a second. Her rage out weighed her caution by a ton. This by no means was her doing. Bobby had pushed her to it, and she was going to give him what he deserved. "You're not the head of the Mercer family any more Bobby! When you skipped town we had to learn how to take care of our selves! Don't think just because Angel! or Jerry! or Jack aren't being as vocal about it as me doesn't mean there not just as equally pissed as me! I'm not your brother! I'll tell you the truth whether you like it or not! You're a big boy Bobby! But I-am-soooo mad right now, I could beat the shit outta you... if I were provoked!"

Bobby took a couple of steps back. She was really fired up. He knew she would be hurt. Who wouldn't? But he never anticipated so much anger from someone usually so kind hearted. He was a grown ass man, but he had to admit he was a little intimidated, and he liked it. "Are you done yet-"

"Hell no! I'm just getting' started!" She shouted, silencing him in the process. "Let's just pretend for a minute that I wasn't even a factor in any of this!" She poked him in the chest. "That you didn't make promises to me about out future together!" She poked him again. "Let's talk about Evelyn!" She noticed his eyes softened just by the mention of his mother's name. She knew it was a sensitive subject and that Bobby didn't do sensitive, but she wasn't going to back down. She couldn't. He needed to hear this. "Every day! Every single day, for the past three years she never lost faith in you! Never gave up hope! Even as the months started rolling by and she hadn't received one phone call... not one! Did she ever doubt you! She always said you were her first son and you could never be away from her for two long!" Her eyes burned and her bottom lip trembled as she wiped at her angry tears. "You know... for a while I was right there with her." Her left hand clenched her chest like she was in pain. "I knew what kind of person you were Bobby! What everybody was saying about you! That you weren't good for me! How much of a hard ass you were! You lived the street life Bobby I knew it! But no matter what they said I knew that you loved me... I knew that you cared... even though it was always hard for you to tell me, I knew that you did!"

He tried to to confirm her statement, but she silenced him with a raise of her hand.

"Don't say anything! I'm not don yet! Every day she would say He love's you Baby... He gave up street boxing for you Baby... He'll be back for you BABY!" She screamed. She wiped at her tears again and looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She laced her fingers together and looked back into his haunted hazel eyes. "Like I said I believed her," Her voice was much lighter now, "believed you for awhile but then I started to see the truth. Not Evelyn though. She waited to hear from Angel that you were coming home. Everyday that passed still no Bobby! But that Evelyn's faith in you never faltered..."

Bobby listened to her every word, and those words heightened the guilt and fear he had masked for three years. The guilt quickly began bleeding through his barrier. These emotions had been carefully tucked away for a long period of time, he didn't know how to react to the pain they brung, and he started to shut down.

He had left that night to protect his family; that in it self was a huge step for him. Not that he was a selfish man, he wasn't; not when it came to his family that is. He had given up a lot for them... for Baby. He could have thought only of him self and stayed just to be with her, and let everything play out naturally. To hell with the repercussions!

In his mind it was all good tensions, and till this day it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He didn't leave that night thinking that he would never see his mother alive again. The weight of Karina's words were sinking in deep, straight to the gut, forcing his breathing to become shallow and erratic. Blood roared through to his ears like a train. He would never see his mother's face, or hear her calming voice again. He let three long years go by that he could've spent with her. The realization was overwhelming.

Swallowing hard he tried focusing on Karina's voice, but she sounded miles away. Sweat rolled down his forehead. Why did it suddenly feel like Jeremiah had set the heat on hell? Bobby braced both hands on the counter top to help support his weight and knocked a few knifes over in the process.

Karina continued on with her rant not noticing his struggle. "He'll be home she said! He always comes back when I need him! I'll see him again she said! I bet she didn't know it would take her own funeral for it to happen! Why were you so selfish Bobby! Why we... were..." Her words trailed off as a dripping sound caught her attention . She darted her eyes towards the sink, but it had been turned off properly. She scanned the white tile floor. "Red? Blood?" She traced it up to a hand tightly gripping the blade of a kitchen knife. "Bobby?" She murmured, freighned of what she was witnessing.

He was staring off in to space completely unaware.

"Bobby?" She tried again. She had never seen him like this, and on the real it was a little spooky. "Bobby?" She said again taking his uncut hand into her own.

He looked at the hand that held his, and then glanced at his other hand. "Fuck!" He shrieked releasing her and dropping the knife. "What the fuck!" He shouted, stunned at the scene he had caused.

Karina watch him closely. He didn't know what he had done. "Let me help you!" She tried reaching for him.

He moved away with lightening speed. "No! I... I got it!" He walked around her and turned the sink on letting the water run over his bleeding hand. It stung instantly.

Without hesitation Karina was at his side washing it for him. "I know you don't like letting people take care of you." She kept her eyes locked on her task. "But just this once you're gonna shut the hell up, and let me." She grabbed a clean kitchen towel from a near by draw and wrap his hand in it. "Sit down at the table." She ordered. "I'll be back."

Bobby didn't say anything as she left. He couldn't muster up an ounch of rebellion. What in the hell was going on with him? He didn't let anyone boss him around, it wasn't his style. Well, it was Baby so it was alright to give in a little. Nobody had to know.

He sat in one of the kitchen table and waited.

Karina returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit. She was surprised and pleased he had done what she told him, but was sure to keep her emotions from reaching her face. She placed the kit on the table and pulled out a chair for herself. "So you can follow directions." She said as she took a seat directly beside him.

"Don't tell anybody." He told her, not looking up.

She gave him a stern look. "Yeah sure."

"I'm serious Baby." He looked her in the eyes. "Don't say shit about this. About me cuttin' my self."

She opened her hands to him. "Let me see."

"Especially to Angel... or Jackie. I'll never live the shit down." He let his hand rest in her's with his palm facing up.

Karina winced. "Oh Bobby!" She gasped. "That looks real bad!" She hadn't realized it was cut so deep. "You might nee-"

"I ain't goin' to no hospital Baby! Do what you can do. I'ma be aight."

"Stop being such a baby! Look at it! You need stich-"

"It ain't happenin'!"

"Fine!" She huffed. "Don't come cryin' to me when your shit falls off!" She opened up the kit to get started. At least it wasn't bleeding as much anymore. She glanced up and saw that far away look in his eyes again. "Bobby?"

She pulled him out of his thoughts and he focussed back on her. "Huh?"

"What I said before... About Evelyn... I'm not gonna say I didn't mean it. Because I did. But I shouldn't have come at you like that."

"Don't worry about it."

"No... I was wrong. You just lost your mother. I know that's really hard on you. No matter how much you try to hide it. You might not care to admit it but, in your own way you're grieving just like the rest of us. I'm sorry for being insensitive to that."

He looked away from her trying to blink away the stinging in his eyes. Now was not the time.

Karina picked up on it immediately. "Bobby it's okay to feel what ever you're feeling." Not thinking about the complications of touching him would bring, she dropped the kit on the table and wrapped her arms around his much larger frame.

At first he didn't know how to respond, still trying to keep everything locked down.

"What happened to Evelyn wasn't your fault." She rubbed his back soothingly. "No matter what happened she knew you loved her Bobby."

The dame broke, and here came Niagara Falls. He pulled her closer to his chest and bared his face in the crook of her neck. To him no man should every be this vulnerable but Baby broke all his barriers and he couldn't help himself.

Karina continued to rub his back as his body shook. She felt the warmth of his tears on her neck. "Just let it go... let it go. It's okay." A few minutes passed and she continued to hold him, letting him get it all out. She pulled back and wiped his tears away with both thumbs. She smiled. "I promise not to tell anyone."

He returned it. "To the grave?"

"To the grave."

Bobby looked deep in to her beautiful brown eyes and she held the stare. Their faces were inches away from each other and he pulled his eyes away only to study the lines of her face. Her light brown porcelain skin was flawless. Something within him stirred, and he suddenly had the need to touch her.

When he walked into the kitchen he had gotten an eye full and ol' girl was looking damn good. Everything just as he left it. Her thick thighs still made his mouth water and she had back that went right along with them. He had memorized every curve and missed the days when he had the right to considered all of that his for the taking.

His eyes traveled down to her full lips that were begging for him to kiss. He licked his own and inched closer, about to end their separation and give into what he knew they both wanted.

Karina turned away, hastily picking back up the kit. "I should really bandage that up" She nervously spewed.

Bobby smiled to himself. She wanted it just as much as he did. He knew. He could tell by her reaction and how she was breathing like she had just ran up a long hill.

Karina applied some ointment to his cut and he winced in pain. "Sorry."

"It's all good... you're pretty good at this."

She looked up at him. The anger had returned back into her eyes. "Well don't think much of it." She continued nursing his hand.

"How angry are you?"

She paused for a few seconds thinking about his question and her answer. "Well before today I thought the anger was gone."

He chuckled. "How wrong you were!"

She squinted her eyes annoyed. This wasn't a laughing matter. "Honestly though, it's hard for me."

He sobered up quickly. "I'm sorry."

Karina's eyes just about popped out of her head at his apology. "The infamous Bobby Mercer does know the word sorry!"

"Yea... don't tell nobody that either." He grumbled.

"Well as much as it brings me great joy to finally know you can form the words it's... it's not what I want."

He watched her closely as she worked. "Ms. Jenkins what do you want?"

"The answer to the one question that's plagued me."

He raised his brows waiting. "And that is?"

"Why?"

Bobby shifted a little nervously. This wasn't going where he wanted it to. "Why?"

"Yes why! Why did you leave?"

"Baby I can-" Karina pressed down hard on his wound and he tried to jerk is hand away from the pain but she held it in place. "OUCh! I see you still have a drop of BITCH left in you!"

She was pleased with the odvious pain she had put him in and decided to ignore his _"BITCH!"_ comment. "Don't you think I deserve to know?"

"I don't think you could understand."

"Try me!"

"Does it matter? Would it change anything Baby? Can't we just start from now?"

"Does it matter!" She asked increduiously. "Hell yes it matters! The only reason I'm able to sit here with you now! And not rip your head completely off your shoulders, is I'm trying damn hard to separate our friendship from what I thought we had!"

"Thought?"

"I realized now I must've felt what I wanted too back then. You odviously had other ideas!"

"Baby you probably know me better then anyone now that mom's gone. You know I would never leave unless it were truly important I go."

"I use to believe that, I did. But I'm not sure of anything when it comes to you anymore." She through her hand up and shook her tears off. She was done crying over him. "It's whatever... you don't wanna tell me that's fine. I've moved on anyway."

He scrunched his nose up. "You and Green, right?"

"Why gotta say it like that?"

He furrowed his brows. "Say it like what?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "The way you said it!"

"And what way was that?"

"The way you said it!"

He shrugged. "What way?"

"With that tone!"

He had to laugh at that. She was clearly uncomfortable with the relationship. "What tone?"

A smile tugged at her lips. "Don't you laugh at me! You know the tone I'm talking about!"

His eyes widened. "No I don't!"

"Like he's diseased, or some shit!"

"Maybe you're so fuckin' paranoid because you gotta problem being "to-gether" with Green!"

She motioned towards him. "See there you go again!"

Bobby chuckled. "Okay! Now that's just fuckin' ridicules!"

"Oh! Come on, the way you said 'to-gether' you're tryna be funny!"

"Eh! I just asked you a simple question. A matter of fact, it wasn't even a question and you're flippin' fuck the out on me!"

"I"m not flippin' fuck out! I just know you!"

"Oh so now you know me? Two minutes ago it was." He paused and cleared his throat to prepare his best Karina voice. "I'm not sure of anything when it comes to you anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "Bobby be honest. What do you truly think?"

He stilled. "He's a cop. That's what I think."

"I knew that was gonna be the first thing you said!"

"What... what! I had to point that out because I know you hate cops! Not to mention most of'em around here are crooked!"

"Bobby Mercer you're not such a model citizen yourself!"

"Hey! I ain't pointin' no fingers! I'll be the first to admit my dirt to you! I'm just sayin'! What about his age?"

"What about his age!"

"He's 32!"

"He's the same age as you!"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "I'm special."

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh! Please!"

"Can we go back to he's a cop!"

"I think we covered that!"

"And he ain't even ya type!"

"And what's my type?"

"It ain't the good guys that walk the straight and narrow! Defending the _"oh-so" _dangerous streets of Detroit!"

"Well maybe I've grown up!"

He raised his hand surrendering. "Okay, let's move away from the cop issue. You're a cop lover now. I get it! But he's boring and you know it!"

She smacked her lips. "He is not boring Bobby!"

"Yes he is! Admit it!"

"He's not!"

Bobby let out a exaggerated huff. "Fine! He's not boring! But you gotta admit he's lacking some serious street swag! Come on Baby!"

She giggled. "Whatever white boy!"

"Oh! That's real cute! I'm Italian!"

She snickered. "Bobby Mercer you're not Italian!"

"Baby! You know he ain't hard enough for you! That boy so soft his mama shoulda name him Poindexter!"

Karina tried to keep from laughing. "Whatever you say white boy!"

"That's white chocolate to you... I think I'ma little more down for the cause then he is!"

"Oh, you're a mess!"

"He probably plays golf on the weekends, doesn't he?"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on! Golf. In Detroit? That's lame as hell Baby!"

She continued to laugh as she looked back down at his hand to finish wrapping it.

"Do you love him?" He asked softly pushing all jokes aside.

Karina looked, a delicate brow raised in surprise. "Pardon Me?"

"Do you love him." He repeated.

_Did I?_ No one had ever asked her that. Before she knew it her and Bobby were in a staring match again. She couldn't think straight when he looked at her like that.

_"Rina you ready to go?"_

She tore her eyes away and they met an irritated Terrance standing in the kitchen door way. "You ready?" He asked again with a little more authority while taking in her and Bobby's close proximity. She was even holding the bastards hand.

Karina quickly smiled. "Yeah, I'll meet you outside." She told him sweetly.

Bobby was bitting his tongue the entire time trying not to make any snide comments.

Terrance wasn't liking this situation one bit. "I'll wait and walk you out."

"There's no need for that... I know my way." She urged. "I'll meet you at the car Tee."

Terrance gave Bobby a warning look before reluctantly exiting the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed the kitchen filled up with Bobby's loud cackling. "Damn! Baby, are you breast feedin' his ass!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

He continued to laugh uncontrollably. "No seriously Baby! He looked at me like I had sucked down the last of that shit!"

Karina playful hit his shoulder. "You need help!" She stood up. "You're hands all bandaged. If it starts bleeding again don't call me! Because you most definitely need Jesus! I'm out!" She spun on her heals toward the next room.

Bobby stood with her. "I'm gonna take after my role model and walk you out." He said sarcastically still snickering.

She waved him off. "Whatever." She walked off fully intending to leave him behind.

He followed her out in to the living room.

It was dark out and all of the guests had gone. Jackie and Angel were playing the Wii, while Jeremiah laid on the couch laughing at them trying to hula hoop.

Karina interrupted. "People I'm leaving." She announced. "Try not to completely trash the house and kill each other."

Angel paused the game and got up.

Jeremiah walked up to Karina. "Thanks for everything Baby." He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

She returned both and pulled back to look at him. "No thanks necessary... that's what families do, support each other." She moved to hug Jack. "Call me tomorrow, okay."

"I will." Jack told her.

Angel smiled at her. "Don't forget about me." He pouted.

"Never." Karina said as she embraced him. "I'm assuming Sofia's upstairs already. Tell her bye for me."

Bobby glared. "La Vida loca ain't stayin' here Angel!"

Angel rubbed the back of his head. He knew this fight was coming. "Why not Bobby?"

"She's not stayin' here! This ain't no homeless shelter!"

Angel glared back. "You wrong for that!"

Karina laughed at them. They were bickering like brothers already. "Bobby, let the girl stay." She said touching his arm in away to calm him. "She hasn't seen him in weeks."

"That ain't my problem! Angel y'all back together or somethin'?"

He nodded. "I guess we are man."

Bobby shook his head. "I thought you were a tough guy. La Vida loca is loud! Disrespectful! She ain't stayin' here! Shit! If all you wanna do is give her the dick! Give it to her and send her ass on!"

Karina decided to let them argue it out. She was way to tired to play referee. "Night boys!"

Bobby stopped and gave her his full attention, letting Angel off the hook. "I wasn't playin' about walking you out Baby."

She looked at him strange when he grabbed her coat and started helping her put it on. "Okay, fine." She said pulling her hair from underneath as he put it on.

"Can't believe I'm living with a bunch of fairies!" He grumbled to himself.

Karina and Bobby were almost out the door when Jeremiah yelled for her. "Hold up! I forgot to tell you, mom's lawyer said you need to be there tomorrow for the reading of the will."

Karina looked at him strangly with a puzzled expression. Sure, Evelyn loved and treated her like one of her children, but Karina never considered being included in her last will and testinment. "Why?"

Jerry shrugged. "I don't know. He just said you did."

She slowly nodded. "Okay, night." and they were out the door. As soon as the cold air hit her face she turned around remembering something. "Bobby you don't have a coat..." Her words trailed off as she bumped in to him. She backed away immediately. She couldn't take being that close.

Bobby tilted her chin up. "You can't help yourself can you?" He said wearing a devilish smirk while caressing her cheek that the winter air had chilled. His touch warmed it immediatly.

Karina removed his hand and swallowed hard as she looked around to see where Terrance had parked. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she remembered it was in the back. "Bobby" She said looking back at him. "I'm really glad you're home... really, but out of respect for Terrance you can't touch me like... like you want something more than I can give... like you want to kiss me."

He licked his lips trying to minimize his smirk. "Good thing I don't respect him."

"I'm serious!" She shierked with a stomp of her foot. She was getting really exhausted having to keep going back and forth with him.

"Me too!" He fired back with almost as much frustration.

"Bobby, even if there wasn't a Terrance, there couldn't be anything between us. We share to much history. A lot of it was good but most of it was bad. There's to many unanswered questions between us for me to ever go there with you again!"

"Trust me-"

"I can't! I trusted you three years ago and I got fucked! I'm not gonna make that mistake again! The best you can hope for is my friendship and even that maybe pushing it!"

"Well I don't do well with friends!" He snapped. "You either love me, or hate me! Choose!"

"Bye Bobby!"

He grabbed her hand before she could leave. "You didn't answer my question? Do you love him? I wanna know."

"I don't have to tell you anything, and I definitely don't owe you anything... and I damn sure don't belong to you!"

That familiar smirk spread across his face again. "I've always considered you mine Baby."

Her eyes sparkled with tears, but she kept them from falling. "You never quit do you!"

"Why are you so afraid to answer the question?

"I"m not afraid to answer it, I just don't want too!"

"Answer the question Karina!"

"Yes! You happy? I. love. him."

He shook his head. "Now you know you just lied!"

"There's no winning with you! While you're here, stay the hell away from me!" She ran down the steps not giving him enough time to respond.

A grin spread across Bobby's face showing his pearly whites as he watched her disappear into the night. "You don't love him... your heart's still mine." He chuckled.

...to be continued.

A/N: Comments please.


	4. Chapter 03 Debts, Lies and Video Tape

**Debts, Lies & Video Tape**

Last night had been one bad nightmare after another sleeping in Evelyn's room. Bobby tossed and turned for what seemed like days but actually only totaled up to about three hours. Around four a clock in the morning he gave up the fight with is pillow and got up for an early start to a day he wasn't happy to begin in the first place. Today was the reading of the will. Most people looked at it as the possibility of inheriting houses, a shit load of money, and even unwanted debts; but to Bobby this was just another way of having to say goodbye to Evelyn Mercer and that frankly did nothing for him but piss him off. The entire morning he had been one grumpy son-of-a- bitch and was making no apologies for it. Of course his brothers were suffering the most from his foul mood. They knew the reason behind the funk he was in and did their best to ignore him and stay out if his way.

Here they were seated at the lawyer's office. Jeremiah was first, next was Angel, then Jack, and last was Bobby. They all sat facing their mother's lawyer and had been doing so in silence for the past ten minutes waiting for Karina to show up. Like always, she was running late and like everything else that morning it pissed Bobby off even more.

His nostrils flared. It wasn't like him to sit in one spot for long. "Can we get on with this?" He asked. "One of us can fill Baby in later."

The lawyer fidgeted nervously and shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Mercer. Evelyn specifically stated that Ms. Jenkins be present. I would proceed if I could." He assured. "But it's not possible."

"Fu#kin' great." Bobby grumbled.

Angel removed the leather jacket he wore. "I might as well take this off." He said with a chuckle. "We could be here for days."

"Aw hell naw!" Bobby said standing up. "We have other shit to do!"

Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Relax and call her." He said calmly. "She had a lot to do for the center this morning. Call her and fu#king relax!"

"Cracker Jack's growing up." Bobby chuckled causing his other brothers to do the same. "Does it look like I'm the type that walks around with a fu#kin' cell phone?" He opened his jacket like he was searching for one.

Jack slid his over to him. "Use mine." He told him.

"What's the num-"

"It's the same it's always been!" Jack shot back a little annoyed he would actually ask. "Or the reason you didn't use it for… I don't know, the past three years is you've forgotten it like you forgot her!"

Uncomfortable silence filled the room. Everyone was surprised at Jack. He was Bobby's number one defender during his absence.

The eldest nodded his head. Everyone's true colors were starting to show. "It's about time you woke the fu#k up." He started. "I was beginning to think it was all flowers and sunshine with you." He turned to Jack. "This isn't where I pictured having it out but… shit it'll do."

Jack stood up and glared down at his older brother. "Do you have any idea what hell she had to go through-"

Angel placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Jackie this ain't the time!" He warned. "That's between him and Baby!"

He shook him off. "No!" He shouted. "He should know!"

"Know what?" Bobby interrupted. "Why do I feel like y'all are speaking in fu#kin' code!"

Angel shook his head at Jack. "You promised her." He whispered to the youngest so only he could hear.

Bobby looked between the two. "Can we get back to unloading on poor innocent me now." He was hoping to be informed of what seemed to be a big secret. "Or do you need Angel to hold your little hand!"

"All y'all shut the hell up!" Jeremiah piped in, all to happy to end a conversation that was going nowhere. "I'm sorry." He said apologizing to the lawyer that looked like he was about to shit a brick, he was so nervous. "My brothers here seem to have left their manners at home! Now sit the fuck down!"

Jack, Bobby and Angel all sat down. "Sorry." They mumbled in unison.

Jerry took his seat. "I'll call Baby only if y'all promise not to act like a bunch of wild monkeys and cause a riot!" He looked down the row waiting for one of them to say something before continuing. "Good… I'll-"

_"There's no need."_

They all turned to find Karina standing at the door removing her coat. "I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized. "The traffic was terrible."

Bobby stood up to help her with her coat.

Karina tensed but allowed him to help not wanting to be rude.

He took it and hung it up with the others. "We were about to call you."

"I hope you mean they were." She whisper in his ear. "If you were, you can lose my number right now." She walked off and took a seat beside Jeremiah.

Okay so she was still a little ticked off… okay a lot ticked. He quickly took his seat. "I guess we can get to it now that all parties decided to grace us with their presents." He glanced down the table at a steaming Karina. He imagined smoke coming out her ears.

Karina looked around Jerry. "You were waiting what… ten minutes!" She said with a roll of her neck. "Who waited three years, Bobby?" She challenged raising her brow.

Bobby's famous scowl reappeared. "We can sit here and go back and forth for fu#kin' days Baby… pointing fingers but I'm not the only one with secrets, now am I?" He knew she was hidding something.

Karina sat back in her chair and looked at the lawyer. "Let's get this done… so I can get back to my life." She crossed her arms.

"That's what I thought." Bobby shot back.

The Lawyer cleared his throat. "Since all parties are present… let's begin." He said shuffling the papers in front of him. "Ms. Evelyn's wishes are pretty cut dry." He looked at the family in front of him. "She was a wonderful woman and I'm truly sorry for your lose."

"How much do we get?" Jack blurred out and Bobby quickly slapped the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"Continue." Bobby told the councilman.

The old man swallowed hard. "It states here that her estate be left to the eldest son only if he commits to staying to in Detroit Michigan."

"What?" Bobby asked in disbelief. "And what if I don't commit to staying?"

His brothers laughed.

"Mom knew you to damn well, that's why." Jerry forced out.

Bobby glared at him. "Well what if I don't?" He looked back at the lawyer, waiting for a responce.

"It's being auctioned off."

Jack sat up straigh on instinct. "No!" He protested. "That's my home!"

"Nothing's gonna happen to the house." Bobby assured.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You expect me to trust you." He said with attitude. "How do I know you won't skip town in the middle of the night again!"

Karina reached over Angel and grabbed Jack's hand. "It's gonna be okay Jackie… as much as I hate to admit it Evelyn did the one thing she knew would keep him here." She looked at Bobby. "She knew what he loved enough to stay."

Bobby looked away. He always felt as if she could see through him with those stares of hers. "What else does it say?" He asked trying to switch the focus back to the will.

"She also left Mercy House Community Center to you and Ms. Jenkins. She requested that Angel and Jack work there." He said standing, "That's all I have boys, except for a deposit box for you to look through… and a package for Ms. Jenkins."

Karina furrowed her brows. "A package for me?" She asked incredulously.

The lawyer reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked taking it from him.

The Mercer boys watched the exchange. "Why isn't that in the deposit box?" Bobby asked pointing to the package.

"I think you all should sit back down." The lawyer insisted. He watched as they sat but he remained standing. "Ms. Mercer called me up the night she was murdered and told me she had something to give-"

"Our mom called you the night she was murdered?" Bobby interrupted. "Why would she call you in the middle of the fu#kin' night? To you give you a package that she could've given you at a decent hour!"

"Yeah, that's a good question!" Angel agreed.

"Please!" The lawyer said raising his arms. "Let me explain. It wasn't in the middle of the night it was late but not that late-"

"How fu#kin' late?" Bobby grilled.

"I would say about eight or so."

"Or so?"

"Bobby!" Karina warned. "Let the man finish… then maybe you'll get your answers."

He raised his arms in surrender. "Sorry."

"You've been sayin' sorry a hell of a lot lately." She pointed out. "Go on please sir… finish." She gestured toward the lawyer to continue.

"After she called me she showed up at my house a little around eight-"

Bobby jumped in again. "How did she seem to you? Was she scared… nervous… did she seem like her self…" His words trailed off as he felt Karina's eyes on him telling him to shut the hell up. "My bad! I'm just tryna figure out what kinda state mom was in!"

She rolled her eyes. "Please ignore him and continue." She told the lawyer.

"Yes, continue." Bobby mocked.

"She gave me the package with your name on it." He said looking at Karina. "She said to give it to you and after you read what it was you would know. She made me promise not to read it."

"Did you ask her why she wanted to give you the package and not just hand it to Karina her self?" Angel asked.

"I asked numerous questioned that night… but she left them all unanswered. She just said good night and left."

"That's fu#kin' odd." Bobby said scratching his head. "She came to see you at eight… eight…" He looked to Karina. "Baby what time did you leave Mom at the shelter?"

"We locked up and left around midnight… why?" She asked.

"Because something must've happened for her to make a change like that so late at night and if it was what I think, why didn't she say anything to you about it?"

Feeling lost, Karina crossed her arms. "What do you think it is?"

"She knew?"

She furrowed her brows. "She knew what?"

"That somethin' was gonna happen Baby."

The lawyer walked to the door and faced them again. "This is where I leave you. If there's anything else I can assist you with let me know."

Karina ran her fingers over her name written on the envelope in Evelyn's hand writing. "What did you want to tell me?" She whispered. "And why didn't you tell me that night?"

The boys watched her tear open the envelope and poor it's contents out on the table. It was a silver key and a note.

Seeing Bobby go for the note she quickly grabbed it and unfolded it to read. It simply stated "YOU'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO." But she hadn't a clue what that meant and was even more clueless to what the key was for. She felt deep down that Evelyn had given it to her for a reason. She took off her cross necklace and slid the key on, then put it back around her neck.

"What's it say?" Jack asked.

Karina slid the note over to them.

Bobby looked over Jack's shoulder. "What's it mean?" He asked her.

Karina looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I haven't the slightest idea!" She said shaking her head and quickly wiping away a stray tear. "But Evelyn obviously thought I would… but I don't know!"

Jeremiah rested his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her the best he could. "Give it sometime… we need to let this all sink in before we jump to any conclusions."

"Come on! How much more poof do we need Jerry?" Bobby asked him. "Mom knew somethin' was gonna happen! We already knew it was a questionable kill… a fu#kin' set up! Now we know what we have to do!"

Karina held her hands up. "Hold up! Please wait a second!" She pleaded. "Let's just take this to Terrance and see-"

Bobby was having non of that. "I knew you were gonna try to hit us with that bullshit. You think Green gives two shits about what happened to mom! Hell no! We'll take care of it!" He got up to leave.

Jerry placed a hand on Bobby's chest to stop him. "I know what you really mean by we'll handle it Bobby! Shooting up the place is not gonna bring mom back! Ain't no good gonna come from it… let the police do they damn job. We should do what Baby said and go to Green with this."

"Why you gotta act like such a b#ch Jerry?" Bobby asked glaring at him.

"So what y'all gonna shoot up the town cause y'all made?" Jeremiah looked between his brothers.

"Why not?" Angel asked, obviously agreeing with his older brother.

"You're just as crazy as him." Jeremiah said disappointed. He looked to Jack for help.

Surprisingly Jack was back to siding with the oldest. "We can't all be saints Jerry."

"That's right… we can't all be saints Jerry." Bobby said with a smirk.

They were all ganging up on Jeremiah and he was about to protest further but Karina jumped in to defuse the situation. "I think he's right Jerry… well both of you. We take some time and try to figure this thing out. If given a little time I can find out what this key unlocks. Bobby is more likely to get more people to talk then the police. You know he is Jerry… just think about it. Evelyn could've gone to the police with whatever this is, but she didn't. For some reason she couldn't trust them. We follow her lead. Trust no one but each other…okay?"

Jeremiah looked between Karina and his brothers. "We'll play this your way. But don't come cryin' to me when you get shot. This is Detroit incase y'all forgot!"

* * *

Bobby and Angel did some asking around; or in other words stirring up trouble. Their endeavors had led them back to the convenient store where Evelyn was murdered. After watching the surveillance footage and talking to the owner they received the description of the of the eye witness the police claimed to have witnessed the robber leaving the store. After tracking down the so called eye witness and a little persuading they were given a name, Stanley Miller. It was all starting to smell like foul play. Stanley had paid the eye witness to say he was at the park playing basket ball when he saw someone run from the convenient store when he really wasn't anywhere near the store to witness the robbery. To top it all off Angel remembered Stanley from back in the day and Stanley Miller was a contract killer. Why would a contract killer rob a convenient store unless it was a set up? By the surveillance footage they learned it wasn't a standard hit. The robbers had already killed the cashier and taken the money before they knew Evelyn was in the store. Why didn't they just leave? Instead they lingered like they were looking for something or someone. It was a set up plan as day. The only question was why? Why would someone want someone like Evelyn murdered? It just made no sense.

Now they all sat at this bar called the Casino Restaurant waiting for this Stanley Miller to show his face.

"Now what?" Jerry asked.

"We wait." Bobby answered before nursing his beer. "Have another round of whiskey it could be a long night."

The door jingled and the boys turned on their stools to see who the new comer was hoping it was their guy, but of course it wasn't; it was someone Bobby wasn't to happy to see.

It was Evan Pierce. He worked for Victor Sweet; a man that practically owned Detroit. He found away to buy everyone. Bobby was even sure he had a few Cops on his pay roll.

Evan spotted Bobby from his view at the door and waved him over to a nearby booth.

Bobby stood. "I'll be back wait here." He told his brothers. After maneuvering through the thick crowd he sat down in front of his old acquaintance. "Didn't take long for you to hear I was back."

Evan stopped a waiter to ask for a beer before answering him. "Victor figured you'd be back for your mother's funeral… sorry for your lose."

Bobby ignored him. "I see you still playin' Vick's lap dog."

"A mans gotta eat… and speaking of eating. You ready to make some fast cash-"

"I didn't come home to get wrapped back up in a bunch of shit with Vick… you tell him I'm leavin in a few days. He stays away from me and mine and I'll stay away from him. I'm here for the funeral. That's it."

"One fight Bobby?"

"Who the fu#k you think you talkin' to? It's never just one fight." He stood up. "You give him my message." He backed up into the crowd and disappeared. After grabbing another beer at the bar he took his seat beside Angel.

"What was that about?"

Bobby swallowed down a gulp of beer. "Nothing… just sayin' hello to an old friend."

"I think that's him! The guy with the goatee!" Jack said pointing toward the door.

Bobby slapped his arm down. "Don't point!" But it was to late the guy had already seen them and had gone out the way he came. "Let's get this motherfu#ker!"

They followed the hit man out in a hurry not wanting to lose him. As they stepped out into the Detroit blizzard they watched Stanley speed of in his car.

Bobby jumped in the driver's seat of his car. "Jackie get in the back and put your seat belt on!" He ordered. Angel got in the front with him and Jeremiah sat in the back with Jack. He backed out in a hurry and followed his mom's killer. The car had no traction and swerved all over the road with every turn.

"Slow down!" Jerry yelled. "You're gonna kill us!"

Bobby took another sharp right trying to keep up. The tires squealed. "Angel stick that cannon out and shoot that motherfu#ker!"

Angel obeyed his older brother firing shot after shot. "I can't see shit through this!" He yelled referring to the thick blizzard. He kept on shooting blindly and hit Miller's back right tire causing him to lose control on the road for a split second but gained it back just as quickly.

"Shoot that son-of-a-! Angel get him! Pop him!" Bobby was hoping the shot would've spun his car out of control. He was getting pissed off. He glanced back to make sure Jack and Jeremiah where in their safety belt. "Hold on to something Angel!" He shouted before crashing in to the tail of Miller's right side sending the car flipping in the air several times then finally resting up side down. "That's what the I'm talkin' bout!" Bobby yelled with excitement getting out of his car. The rest of the boys followed him toward the other now burning car.

Jeremiah held Jack back half way to their destination. "Let Bobby and Angel handle this." He told him.

Jack stood in the snow shielded from view by the winter blizzard. He knew there was a scuffle. Angel and Bobby kicked and punched the other man. He heard Bobby tell angel to "get his wallet!" Next three loud shots rang out. Jack stood there stunned. He had never witnessed his brothers kill anyone. He knew they did what they had to do. That man had murdered their mother. He wrote is own death certificate and there for got no sympathy from him.

He saw two forms walking toward him. As they came in to view he recognized Bobby and Angel.

Bobby grabbed a hold of his arm and tugged him back towards their car. "Let's get the fu#k outta here!"

Jeremiah followed up the rear.

* * *

Karina sat behind her desk at Mercy House. She had been sitting there for an hour in the dark racking her brain when she should've been home asleep hours ago. This was the last place she had seen Evelyn and thought it might help her figure out what the key was for. She had already tried using it to unlock Evelyn's desk but that was a bust. She tried the file cabinets and still nothing. If this was the last place she went after seeing the lawyer whatever she had to show her was here. It had to be. Maybe in Evelyn's own way she was trying to tell Karina something that night.

_Evelyn stepped inside Karina's office. "You really to go Baby… come on and I'll walk you out."_

_Karina threw the stack of papers she had been going through and trying to file for the past four hours. "I'm never gonna get through all these Evelyn… and then after I do I gotta figure out where to store all this junk!" She said with a huff. "Maybe I should stay little later."_

_No, no!" Evelyn said walking behind her. "There's no need to stress over this Baby. Go on home. You'll be able to use that big draw at the bottom of your desk real soon to help you organize and figure things out."_

_Karina turned in her seat to give her a strange look. "You mean the big ass file drawer I've been trying to get you to let me use for months?"_

_"Yep… that's the one." She replied with a wink._

_Baby's hand stretched out to her with her palm up. "So hand over the key."_

_Evelyn placed her hand in the young girls and patted the top. "Don't worry you'll have it in due time Baby… I promise." She said smiling. "Worry about this later. Let's go get a drink and then head home. A storms coming this way."_

_Karina stood up and hugged the older woman. "Thank you for always being here for me." She said tighten her arms around her. For some reason she felt the need to tell her._

_Evelyn hugged her with as much strength. "I should think you for always being there for my boys. I know that no matter what you'll take care of them. They need strong women like us in their life… I love you Karina. Don't forget that."_

_She pulled back and gave her a stranger look. "You never call me Karina."_

_"A lot of things are about to change Baby… come one." She said taking her hand. "Let's get that drink."_

Karina blinked twice. "That's it!" She lid back in her chair and remove her necklace. On the bottom left hand side of her desk was an old gray dusty file drawer that had been locked since she started working for Evelyn. She crossed her self and prayed the key would fit. She stuck it in the keyhole so far so good; it fit. Now would it turn? She flicked her wrist and it made a low clicking sound indicating it had been unlocked. Karina took a deep breath before sliding the drawer open. A large envelop was inside. She pulled it out and closed it back. Not wanting to wait any longer she tore open the package. Inside was another note and a video cassette. Karina unfolded the note to read.

_**Karina,**_

_**If you find this that means my suspensions were true and I'm no longer with you. Bobby is home due to my murder. You can't let him see this tape. It stays between you and me. Watch it and you will understand. It's important to keep the police out of this, which includes Terrance. I'm sorry Baby. No cops can be trusted and unfortunately he's a cop. You need to be very careful. I'm going to repeat my self. Keep Bobby out of this until you are instructed other wise. My son has a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later. I know you're very confused right now but the tape will explain. I need you to finish what I started. I love you so much Baby and I wouldn't trust anyone to do this for me but you. I know you love my boys. Take care of them for me. They need you just as much as you need them. I know it's hard for you to trust Bobby right now but believe me when I tell you he left us because it was necessary. Remember that and again the tape will help you under stand. It's time you tell him the truth Baby. He deserves to know. **_

_**I love you Baby  
Goodbye,**_

Karina looked at the tape as she wiped the tears from her cheek. Her eyes drifted to the VCR on the other side of the room. She walked towards it and stopped when she heard a familiar ring tone.

_No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo_

"Shit!" It was Sofia. That girl always had bad timing. Karina ran to her cell and flipped it open. "What!" She yelled in to the receiver.

"Ay mami! Well excuse me!"

Karina tried to relax. "I'm sorry. What do you need girl it's late?"

"You need to get to Evelyn's quick. The boys got into some shit."

She huffed. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Sofia poured alcohol on Bobby's cut and he winced in pain. "Stop being such a pussy Bobby!" She shrieked in her thick accent. "How did you get this one anyway? It's not from the crash. Its a few days old."

Bobby thought back to the day he had cut himself with a kitchen knife. He was about to make up a story when Angel came in. "Green and Fowler are here!"

Bobby stood up quick and Sofia handed him a robe to cover his bare chest. Jack sat on the couch next to them.

Angel opened the front door to reveal Lt. Green and Detective Fowler. "You mind if we come in?" They asked stepping inside.

Angel gave them a cheeky grin. "Cops are always welcome at the Mercers" He chuckled. "lt makes us feel safe and cozy... Just the way we like it."

They followed him into the den where Sofia, Jack and Bobby sat. "Well Gentlemen." Greene started. He looked down at Bobby's cut hand. "Nice cut you got. We warned you about stayin' outta out the way!"

Bobby stood up. "Awww… it's nice to see you're worried about my hand. Don't worry I'ma be okay. It's nothing more then a little cut I got playin' hockey with my brothers. It's a Mercer tradition. It gets a little rough out on that ice. You remember those days don't you Green?

The lieutenant grunted and rolled his eyes. "Let's cut all the small talk out! We know it was you that killed Stanley Miller. He was shot in the head execution style!"

Bobby looked between Angel and Jack with an innocent face. "I don't know a Stanley Miller… you boys?"

"Naw"

He faced the lieutenant. "Guess that's your answer. Sorry we couldn't help… you know we live to serve."

Fowler stepped around Green. "Where were the four of you all night?" He questioned.

"Jeremiah was home with his kids." Sofia spoke up. "You can call him if you like. Angel and I were busy doing things that couples do… I can go into details if you li-"

Green raised his hand completely discussed. "No... no that's not necessary." He looked at Bobby. "That leaves you and Jack."

Bobby stared at him straight on. "Jack has night school; check his records."

"And you? Where were you Bobby?" Green asked.

"I-"

Sofia interrupted. "He was at Karina's place!" She blurted out, not thinking about her answer at all. "You can ask her yourself."

Angel and Jack's eyes grew two sizes. She should've come up with a better lie; one that didn't carry the potential of Karina beating the hell out of Bobby. She could've said He was with Jerry at the circus, anything but that.

Bobby gave her menacing look. He swallowed hard and faced Green. "Yeah… I was at Baby's all night. You can ask her yourself." He challenged.

Green got in his face. "I will ask her!" He countered.

Everyone turned to the sound of the storm window slamming as Karina walked in. "Ask who what?"

Bobby stared into her deep brown eyes and prayed some where deep down she still loved him enough and was still down to ride after he had hurt her so badly.

Karina broke eye contact with Bobby after catching the death stare from Terrance. "What's goin' on?" She asked the Lieutenant.

Green walked over to her and pulled her into his side. "He's claiming that you were with him… or should I rephrase things; he was with you at your place all night. Which I know has to be a lie… right Karina?"

She looked up at Green and back to Bobby. She noticed he was bruised and cut. Something had happened. Sofia confirmed that with her phone call. Green was asking her if Bobby was with her all night… _[i]why?_ _You're his alibi._ She had no reason to protect him after what he had done to her, but it was then that Evelyn's letter popped in her mind. _"It's time you trust him." _Her eyes glistened with tears as she stared back up into Terrance's hazel eyes. "He was with me all night."

… to be continued.

A/N: Please comment and tell me if this chapter was okay. I'm not very sure about it.


	5. Chapter 04 Inadequate Truths

**Chapter 04 – Inadequate Truths**

"He was with me all night." Knowing she lacked the ability to pull off a believable lie, she quickly looked away.

"Rina, you don't have to do this." Terrance's urged, not wanting to believe what he was witnessing. He was outraged! She was actually going to lie to him for this bastard.

She looked back up at him with questioning brown eyes. "Do what… I'm just telling you what happened, truthfully." Her eyes found their way back to Bobby's, silently conveying to him that she had his back no matter what. "I wouldn't lie to you Tee."

"Wouldn't you?" Terrance asked rhetorically. "Truthfully," he mocked with a roll of his eyes.

Not skipping a beat she faced him. "Yes, truthfully," she countered without breaking eye contact.

"Wow!" He chuckled.

She arched a brow at him and crossed her arms clearly agitated. "What's so funny?"

"You." He pulled her farther away from everyone as he continued in a tone low enough so it was kept between the two of them, but high enough so she would comprehend how irate he was. "Do you honestly think I would believe that bull!" He yelled the last part causing her to flinch.

She moved back slightly. "What's not to believe?" She told him, not allowing his outburst to back her down. "I said… he was with me all night… end of story. Now take it!"

He nodded his head slowly. "Oh… end of story, huh? Like hell it is!" He looked around, remembering they weren't alone. "Miss Jenkins and I need some privacy."

Fowler cleared the room quickly leaving them to their domestic dispute, but the Mercers didn't budge.

Terrance's nostrils flared as he tried to repeat himself. "I said-"

"You think I give two shits about what the fu#ck you say." Bobby stated evenly, cutting into Green's demand. "This is my house! And I don't like the tone you're using with "Miss Jenkins" so I ain't goin' no-where!" He emphasized the use of her name as he stepped closer to the detective, glaring down at him. "You heard what she had to say! You can either believe it… or not! Those are the motherfu#kin' choices!"

By now everyone but Karina, Bobby and Terrance had cleared the living room.

Both men seemed determined to win the "I'm gonna whip that ass" staring competition. Karina looked between the two. As much as she hated to admit it her money was always on Bobby. Taking a deep sigh she stepped in between the two to address her ex. "Bobby," She started, her voice low and soft as if she were talking to a child. "Let me talk to Green alone-"

The detective furrowed his brows. "Green?" When did she start addressing him by his last name?

She turned around to quickly silence him. "Terrance, please! Just be quiet and let me handle this." She turned again to face Bobby, but before she could continue Bobby grabbed her and pulled her a few feet from Green, silencing her in the process.

"Hell no!" he shouted firmly, not caring who heard. "Hell no am I leavin' you with this motherfu#kin' wanna be street cop! Fu#k no Baby!"

"Bobby!" She warned.

"Baby!" He replied using the same tone she had. "I don't trust him… and you shouldn't either!"

Green rolled his eyes. "Says the fu#k up of the family! Trust me?" He mocked with a loud snort. "I doubt you can even spell the fu#kin' word Bobby! I know you don't think she trusts you!"

"So you're one of the good guys, huh Green?" He scoffed in a contemptuous facial expression. "I made a good living around here because of cops like you!"

Terrance stepped to him. "Are you calling me a dirty cop?!"

Karina held her hand up, separating the two again. "Let me handle this Green!" Why did she feel like she was back in grade school when caught in between the two of them?

Terrance got even more pissed off hearing her use his last name again. "This is official police business-"

"Shut the fu#k up Green!" Both of them said in unison.

An awkward silence followed giving Karina a second to analyze the situation. In less then five minutes she had regressed back to three years ago.

"Is this how you want it to be?" Terrance asked cutting in to her thoughts, realizing she had recognized what was happening. "I can see what's going on here Karina… you're already defending him to me-"

"I'm…I'm not!" She stuttered, unsure of herself.

His hazel eyes bore into her. "Don't forget who was there when he wasn't!"

She opened her mouth to responded, but closed it quickly as if she had chocked on his last words.

Bobby watched the silent exchange between them. It was as if Green was sending her some kind of subliminal message. It felt familiar to him some how; like he had witnessed this before. He thought hard… was he being territorial? If so, he didn't particularly care, because the thought of _"his Baby"_ being in a relationship, let alone sharing someone else's bed just about made him want to gag; he had to give his instincts more credit then that though. He was picking up on something; something vibe like; a vibe between Terrance and Karina. The tone Terrance was using was somewhat like a warning. He knew something, and whatever it was Karina didn't want Bobby to know. That's when it clicked. The look Karina gave Green was the same look Angel gave Jackie yesterday when he was anxious to tell Bobby something; something to do with Baby. Whatever that something was nobody wanted him to know.

He shook it off and focused back in on them. The expression he wore was one of amusement. "So, you admit you were a stand in for me?" He asked. A grin slowly spreading across his features.

Terrance was silenced by his words as if he were hearing vital information for the first time.

Any decent human being would've stopped there but, Bobby wasn't known for his decency. "Those are some mighty big shoes to fill detective, and something tells me… you just don't quite measure up. Does he Baby?" He asked looking Karina in the eyes expectantly.

She grimaced. Anyone that knew Bobby had witness his sharp tongue, and was even sometimes victim to it. She hoped Terrance could somehow find the humor in his statements, or at least not read too much into it, but by the look on Terrance's face, and the tinge of red on his caramel skin it was a lost cause. To make matter worse, she was sure that the current condition of their physical relationship had some how worsened the blow. Bobby on the other hand, was staring at her with a satisfied look, waiting like he was actually expecting her to answer his question.

Terrance diverted his eyes; his jaw was tight and his lips were set in a thin line.

Karina closed her eyes as she rubbed her hand over her face. This was just getting worse by the second. How could she defuse the situation? Knowing how sensitive Terrance was he probably thought Karina had confided in Bobby about their relationship. "Come with me." She said grabbing Terrance's hand. "Stay here Bobby," she demanded already sensing his reaction.

She guided him through the front room where Sofia and the other Mercer's were.

Angel was seated at a small table talking to Jackie. He cut the conversation short when Baby entered the room and passed right by them with her heels clanking on the hard wood floor as Detective Green closely trailing behind. They watched her escort him up stairs.

Both Mercers rose, their natural instinct to protect her kicking in. They took a step in her direction only to be halted by her calling out "relax!" over her shoulder and continuing up to the next floor.

Not two seconds after she disappeared Bobby emerge, his eyes quickly scanning the space. He wasn't able to get his question out fast enough before Jackie pointed up to the ceiling. "What the hell are they doin' up there?" He asked his eyes glancing up.

Both brothers shrugged.

* * *

Terrance followed behind Karina as he was lead to the top of the stairs, then down a hall to a room at the very end.

She turned the knob and stepped aside for him to enter first.

The room wasn't very big and who ever lived in it wasn't much for cleaning. An ironing board stood in the middle like it had just been used; to its left was a small bed littered with cloths and tussled sheets. All four walls were covered in striped pastel colors, giving off the look of Christmas wrapping paper. Green curtains covering a single window adjacent to the bed hung low to the floor, to its left sat an old wooden rocking chair with a tattered old pinkish red pillow filling it, giving the room it's feminine touch; further right sat a wooden dresser; three red candles sat on top with a single white one, neighboring a green lamp with a white tassel shade that had been turned on. Any free space was covered with news paper clippings & nick knacks. Christmas ornaments and a blue rosary hung from a framed poster of Angela Davis. Who ever occupied this space had swallowed down the sixties and seventies and thrown it up on the walls.

Terrance turned to face Karina. "Whose room is this?"

"Evelyn's," she replied in a small voice as if it hurt to say her name.

_So this was the old ladies room?_ He thought, glancing around a final time. "Why did you bring me up here?" He questioned. Out of all the places she could've taken him she picked this one.

She licked her lips taking a second to think about her answer. "She calms me." She simply replied. They stared at each other for a split second as tears came to her eyes. Wiping them a way quickly, she walked over to the rocking chair and removed the pillow. "Have a seat."

He hesitated slightly before doing as she instructed.

Karina sat directly across from him on the edge of the bed. She gathered all of her hair and pulled it to rest on one of her shoulders and waited patiently, knowing he would pounce her with question any second.

"Why?" Was all that passed his lips.

Her head tilted slightly, symbolizing her confusion. "Why what-"

"You've never lied to me… why start now?"

She huffed and fidgeted slightly. "I told you… I'm not lying-"

"Rina you could do real jail time for this!" He said raising his voice. "Would you actually do that for him… lie… to me?" His eyes softened a bit revealing how hurt he was.

Karina felt bad, she truly did, but whatever Bobby had done he had done it for a good reason; she had to believe that. "I'm sorry… but I'm only telling you the truth."

Terrance crossed his legs and sat back. "Okay… let's just entertain this for a second. What were you doing with him so late?"

She swallowed hard. His expression showed how interested he was in her answer. She mimicked him and crossed her legs then played with an invisible piece of lent on her jeans for a few seconds to keep from having to look at him. "Talking"

He didn't like her answer, but he nodded his head slowly anyway. "So... you were with him starting from what time?" He asked, reaching into his top right jacket pocket for a pad and pen.

She paused, thinking of what she should say. She had no clue as to whatever time the supposed crime happened. Hell, she had no clue as to what she was covering for. What time was it now? She quickly glanced at a clock on the wall above his head. It was now six in the morning. "From seven to about three in the morning." She spewed as if it were obvious.

Terrance fixated his eyes on her face looking for any signs of nervousness. He knew she was lying; he just had to catch her in it. "So you were at Mercy House from seven to three?"

She focused in on him. If she was going to do this she was going to make it believable. "No, my house."

He clenched his jaw feeling his temperature spiked. "As in the house that you use to share?" He brushed past his jealousy as he continued on. "You don't usually leave Mercy House until eight or later."

"Kim thought I had come back to work to soon after Evelyn's murder. She filled in for me so I could go home early." She had to mask a smirk from forming on her features from how pleased with her self she was. She was no pro at fibbing, but if he called Kim she would indeed tell him she told her to go home early. Kim had no idea Karina didn't leave until about an hour ago because she had been gone on business for the shelter all day. In fact no one could place her there after seven because the shelter was closed for repairs Evelyn had put in place before she died.

Terrance's face remained stone like as he jotted down a few notes. "I road by Mercy House around ten o'clock; your car was still there."

"I drove one of the company vans home."

His stone face faltered. "Of course you did." He cleared his throat. "What did you talk about for eight hours?"

Karina glanced up at him. Why did he really ask this question? He was seated over there with his pen and pad waiting for her answer like he was actually going to write it down. On some degree she had gotten to him. Somewhere deep, deep down he believed her. "You think I fu#k him." It was a statement not a question.

He just about came out of his chair. She usually wasn't so blunt. "N…no," He stuttered.

"Why the question then… you don't need to know what we talked about, and even if I told you it wouldn't go in that police report you're supposedly writing. Are you asking me as Detective Terrance Green?"

He placed his pen and pad on the floor then interlaced his hands. "What were you doing with him for eight hours Karina?" He was calm, although he was worried about her answer and what it could mean for them.

Karina knelt in front of him, grabbed his hands with one of hers, and lifted his chin with the other so her brown eyes could meet his hazel. "I didn't have sex with Bobby… I wouldn't do that to you." It was true she wanted to protect Bobby, but not at the price of hurting him.

He moved her hand away from his face and looked away. He still hadn't gotten an answer. "What were you doing with him for eight hours Rina?" He repeated slowly.

She moved back and took her seat on the bed. Yeah, it stung a little but she couldn't blame him. She probably would've reacted the same if the tables were turned. "We mostly talked… about… Evelyn. He had a lot of questions about her because he had been gone for so long-"

"What else?"

"I had questions of my own… about why… why he left." She braced herself for his reaction. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. It would probably be a little to believable.

He stood up slowly and stared down at her. "We talked about this Karina." He pointed at her. "You told me you had gotten past that!"

"Tee calm down!" She said standing up. "It was a conversation that was bound to happen sometime!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Karina! My girl basically spent the night with her ex talking about their feelings and I'm not supposed to feel some kind of way about it! Fu#k that!"

"Keep your voice down!" The last thing they needed was for Bobby to come up stairs. "It wasn't like that… we..." She bit her bottom lip. She had to think of something to say to fix the hole she had dug herself in." We needed closure!"

He took a step back like he had taken a blow straight to the heart. "Closure, huh." His reply was dangerously calm. "Just tell me the truth Rina; you'll never really be done… will you?"

This was not the reaction she was hoping for. Telling him she wanted [i]"closure" [/i] was supposed to be a good thing. "Terrance," she started in a low voice, "you have to understand… they're my family-"

"I'm not talking about them!" He snapped. "I'm talking about Bobby and the history you share."

"I-"

He interrupted. "Do you love him?" He asked with watery eyes.

Karina felt the pain behind his question. Ironically Bobby had asked her the very same question about him the other day, but this time her answer couldn't be cut dry; nothing ever was dealing with Bobby. "I can't answer that." She whispered.

"It's a yes, or no answer Karina!"

"I can't answer that with a yes or not Terrance-"

"Why not!

"Because he was my first everything… a part of me will always love him."

"So that's a yes!"

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"Yes! You still love him!"

She shook her head as he continued on.

"What's it gonna take Rina… What's it gonna take for you to see what a waste he is! He's not good for you! He's a no good thug that left you and he'll do it again!"

Her breath hitched. They were both crying now.

He knew just what to do to twist the knife a little further. She had terrible abandonment issue and he always preyed on that. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand she looked up at him. "We always find our self here don't we?"

"I just want what's best for you Rina." His voice came out a little softer now. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

"The only one that's hurting me now… is you."

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I think we should take a break." There it was. She didn't want to do this but it was for the best. "Just for a little while."

"No Baby!" He reached for her but she backed away. "Now you don't' want me to touch you!"

"Just listen-"

"No!" He shouted. "All it took was him walking back in your life for you to walk out on me! The only reason he's here is because somebody murdered his mother and that's it… not because of you! He didn't come back for you!"

"And that's just fine because I'm not breaking up with you because of him… or because he's back! This has nothing to do with him and everything to do with you and me! I'm not gonna be in a relationship with someone that constantly tries to hurt me! Plus you don't trust me! You never have!"

"Why is that Rina? Huh! Why is that? I've never been able to live up to the infamous Bobby!"

"I never asked you to be anybody else but yourself Terrance! We just need to give this a rest… if just for a little while."

"Don't do this Karina!" He pleaded. "Don't do this!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

Tearing herself away from him she backed up towards the door and opened it. "I think you should leave… now."

"We need to talk about this-"

"You're right… but not here. This isn't the place."

Without a word he picked up his things, and what was left of his ego and walked towards the exit. Before leaving he turned to face her. "We will talk about this later."

She gave him a watery smile. "I had no doubt." She watched him walk to the other end of the hall and disappear down the stairs. It wasn't easy for her to watch him walk away. For almost two years he had been her safe place; her sobs and shaking body was proof of that, but it was the best thing for right now, especially until she found out what was on that tape.

* * *

"So, why did you want me to come home with you again?" Sofia asked, taking off her coat after following Karina inside. "It's just about eight in the morning and neither one of us has gotten any sleep chica."

Karina grabbed her coat and hung it on the coat rack beside her's. "I need your help with something." She said, her tone was weak. Turning around, she walked down the hall towards the din.

Sofia followed slowly behind dragging her feet the entire way. "You gonna tell me what really happened with Terrance… I'm assuming whatever it is, is the same reason your eyes are all puffy and red?"

"Yes," Karina sighed. "But I have something more important to talk to you about… or rather show you, that is." After fumbling in her purse she pulled out a video tape.

Sofia crossed her arms and looked at her curiously." What's that?" She pointed.

Karina cracked a smile and waved it around. "Hooker, it's a video tape!"

Sofia shifted her hair with a huff. "I know that estúpido!"

Karina couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway… I figured out what the key went too."

Sofia's mouth dropped open and she clapped her hands. "Oh my God! No way!"

Karina nodded her head. "Yeah, it went to an old file cabinet in Evelyn's office... but that's whatever."

"I can't believe it." She rambled deep in her Puerto Rican accent. "The way you were talking I thought Angel and I would've been married with children by the time you figured it out… What's on it?" She asked referring to the tape.

Karina shrugged. "Hell if I know." She grinned excitedly. "We're about to find out."

Sofia rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "What are you waiting for? Put it in."

"First and for most chica," Karina said raising a finger," whatever's on here, stays between me and you."

Sofia gave her a strange look. She wanted to ask her what was with all the secrecy but her curiosity over the tape out weighed the question. "Deal!"

Karina walked over to her fifty two inch plasma television and knelt down by the wooden entertainment center below, then pulled both doors open where the VCR and DVD player was stored.

Sofia watched her closely and got nervous all of a sudden. "Baby, wait!"

Karina jumped from Sofia's out burst, and knocked a picture frame over on the coffee table. "Sof! Don't scare me like!" She shierked, scrambling to fix the table.

Sofia giggled at her own erratic behavior. "Why share it with me?" She questioned, taking a seat on the leather couch, to try and mellow her self out some.

Karina blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Because," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have a feeling I'm gonna need your help... and I trust you like no other… you're my ride or die chick remember."

After popping the tape in Karina sat beside Sofia immediately grabbing her hand.

Sofia looked down at her hand interlaced with her best friend's. "Baby, you're shaking."

Karina turned to face her with tears already forming in her eyes. "I'm scared," she uttered.

Sofia smiled at her sadly. "I got you girl."

Karina pressed play on the remote and both reluctantly gave their full attention to the television screen.

_The television went black only to scramble loudly a few seconds later. _

Sofia thought the tape may have been blank until the sound vanished and Evelyn emerged.

Squinting her eyes Karina picked up on her location immediately. She had recorded the video right before Karina had return to Mercy House from lunch. It was probably around twelve or one in the after noon; approximately ten or eleven hours before her death. She seemed calm enough; there was even a glow about her. Maybe she was content or had come to terms with her fate. Karina would've loved to believe that she was, but knew Evelyn well enough to know when she was masking herself to protect the ones she loved, it was who she was; she lived to protect and this was just classic Evelyn's last gift to the world.

_With shaky hands she struggled to push record on a small video web cam she had set up on the edge of her desk. Clasping her hands together, she walked around and sat behind her desk for what could possibly be the last time._

_Taking a deep breath, she rested her arms on the edge of her desk and stared straight on to the camera with as much conviction as she could muster. She smiled knowingly, "Hi Sofia… if my Baby found this, I know you're watching it right along side her."_

The girls smiled and looked at each other as they pushed down their burning tears. It was just like Evelyn to be ten steps ahead of everyone.

_"That's right girls… keep that smile on your faces." Her lashes fluttered, quickly wiping away her threatening tears as if they were windshield wipers. "You're gonna need it in the days to come… my boys are gonna need it." She paused for a nano second to collect her thoughts. "I'm proud of you Baby… I knew you would figure out where I kept this... I'm intrusting this to you because you love all my boys just as much as I do… and we all know how you felt and still feel about Bobby." She grinned and then bit her lips as it quivered looking away from the camera. She had done so well hiding her emotions at first, but knowing she was soon to leave her boys was gut wrenching to her. _

_Swallowing the lump in her throat, she faced the camera again; this time with glistening eyes. "If… if you're watching this." She choked out. "Then my fears were correct… and I am gone... Just like I have been the anchor that held my boys down all these years; I now passed that on to you… I…I pray you're up for the job Karina, because it's not an easy one." Tears trailed down her wrinkled face with no signs of stopping. "Bobby has come home… I told you he would." She smiled in spite of how heavy her heart was, but it slowly vanished. "He's a free spirit Baby and he's never been one for authority figures or abiding by law but my boy knows his way home. He loves all of us more then you know." Glancing at the clock on her desk she continued. "I should probably get to the point. You'll be returning from lunch in about ten minutes… Remember Victor Sweet?"_

Karina's heart skipped about five beats. She had hoped to never hear that name again. The name alone had given away to how grave of a situation they were in.

_"I know you thought our family was rid of him… and that Bobby had severed all connections with him three years ago. He did try for you Baby… but you know once you get caught up in the rings with someone like Victor Sweet you never really get out... _

_Listen to me carefully Baby. When Bobby told you he was no longer street boxing it wasn't completely true… I'm not quite sure of the details but Sweet managed to tie him down. He didn't want to let him go because of the amount of money him and a few of his silent partners were making off him. He couldn't afford the loss and he threatened all of us Baby… especially his life with you. _

_Eventually Victor moved him to death matches. I tried to talk to Bobby, but he told me repeatedly there was no way out." Evelyn leaned in closer to the camera. "Baby he didn't stop there… he had to do things I don't even want to know about… he was sick of having to lie to you and sick of the life style all together so he went to Victor and negotiated a deal that would keep you and the rest of us safe. Now, I don't know what exactly the deal was, but I do know he was under contract for three years and after those three years were up Victor was supposed to allow him away out. The night Bobby left he came to me and told me all this… and that he would be back after he completed his end of the deal… He told me the less we knew the better… and that you would be safer thinking he had just left you, left all of us, but that couldn't be further from the truth... _

_After Bobby left I started noticing that you and I were being followed; probably just to see how much we knew. After awhile these men stopped coming around… that is until the third year of Bobby's contract was about to come up. You're probably being watched even now." She signed. "I don't know, but whatever Bobby's involved in is probably bigger then Victor Sweet's empire. There are so many people connected to him and so many people under his control Baby… I know for a fact that many of the police around Detroit are on his payroll. I was on the verge of uncovering some of those people as a way to get all of us out of this mess, but I fear I won't have enough time to complete my task. I believe I'll be used as away to bring Bobby back home and be used as an example if necessary to keep Bobby tied to Victor Sweet's business. It's better if you with hold revealing what you know to Bobby for as long as possible until you have real proof of Detroit's police involvement… you know he's a shoot first ask questions later type person..._

_What I do know for sure, is that Detective Fowler's most definitely connected to Sweet. Months ago I went to him to file a police report, stating I had been followed and that I believed it had something to do with Victor… that was my slip up. Baby, I was naïve to the knowledge of knowing how deep this business ran... _

_A few weeks ago I called Fowler to check on the status of the case. He acted as if I had never come to him and told me it was best I just let it go... It was then I knew that it was a matter of time. Ever since I've been trying to uncover as much proof as I could… _

_Today two men chased me into the back of an alley but I managed to…" She trailed off like she had lost her train of thought or as if she couldn't finish her statement. "I'm sorry Baby… but if Fowler is a definite then that implicates Terrance as well. Be careful and trust no one but each other. I love the both of you so much.... Baby its okay to lean on Sofia some... that's what best friends are for. Don't take on all of this alone… Now that you know the truth you can tell Bobby what happened with your-"_

The sound of the office door opening was heard in the back ground, cutting Evelyn short, but Karina knew where she was about to take the conversation, and she got the message loud and clear.

Evelyn faced the camera one last time. "Please! Destroy this video!" She hurriedly concluded, before fumbling with the camera and turning it off.

The screen soon went black and the girls stared at it for what seemed like an eternity not knowing what to do next.

No longer able to hold her self together Karina broke. Her body gave way to her pain; it was as if her heart had just burst. She laid her head in Sofia's lap.

Her friend offered up her strength by running her fingers through her brown locks and whispering words of comfort.

Karina's tears spilled on to Sofia's jeans. Physically she was fine, but the emotional pain was almost unbareable. She hadn't a clue as to what to do now. The two people she would normally confide in she couldn't. Evelyn was gone, and Bobby had been removed from the list by her.

She was experiencing so many different emotions it left her gasping for air. On one end she was pissed off. Pissed because she had been led to believe that the one person she loved more then her own life hadn't loved her the same way; now that was a lie. She now knew his reasons for doing so were pure, but why hadn't he trusted her with the truth. She might've left with him, if it were at all possible. On the other end it only made her love him more. What scared her most was she didn't know if she should. Loving somebody like Bobby was never easy, or a good thing.

Sitting up straight and bracing her self she tried slowing her sobs and labored breathing.

Sofia turned to her and cradled her head between her hands. "What's next?" She asked Karina, offering a watery smile of her own.

Karina broke the connection as she snatched a few Kleenexes off her coffee table. "This is about to get messy." She said wiping her face.

Sofia crossed her legs. "You know I'm always down for whatever... But what I don't get is how Bobby got mixed up with Victor Sweet of all people? I mean… don't get me wrong. I know Bobby's done some suspect shit in his day, but damn, Victor fu#kin' Sweet! What in the hell was he thinking?"

Karina stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. "All I know is… when Jeremiah needed money for his business somehow his loan got tied up with Victor. It got back to Bobby and he was having none of it. He couldn't leave his brother to fend for himself knowing he was in over him head… So he went to Vick." She shrugged. "I guess Victor saw Bobby as a better investment… but I… I thought he had gotten out of it."

Sofia felt the need to change the subject. "Well on the bright side of things I was right about Terrance." She said trying to shift the focus on something they could work with. "Rina, I always told you he was throwing some serious shade."

"We don't know anything for sure." She offered. "Evelyn said she wasn't sure."

"But she also said for you to be careful… come on. Do you honestly think Terrance is stupid enough to have a partner that's neck deep in illegal activity and he not know shit about it?"

Karina tucked her left foot under her right thigh to shift towards Sofia. "I'll admit it does sound a little suspect… but we still don't know for sure. Maybe Terrance was trying to out Fowler. He's always said how much he hates dirty cops."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Whatever." It was just like Baby to try to find the good in everyone. "Well… you my friend are in the perfect position to find out."

Karina leaned back with a questionably raised brow. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Girlfriend, you could quite possibly be sleeping with the enemy-"

Karina shook her head adamantly seeing where she was headed. "No way! It's not gonna work-"

Sofia gasped. "And why not!"

"Because we broke up about an hour ago that's why!"

"Okay that could be a problem…" She placed her hand on her chin in thought. "But, you and I both know... he's waiting for you to come crawling back. Terrance has always wanted to best Bobby. So give him what he wants. Make him see you made a big mistake... tell him he's the one." She smirked pleased with her self.

Karina sat back as the wheels turned on and on. She never liked being played and if Terrance had worked her over she wanted to know. Doing this would be like throwing a snowball in to the pits of hell. She was just one person. How could she take on all if it alone? Sure, Sofia had her back and would offer as much help as she could, but what chance did the two of them really have? Honesty was always the best policy, and the truth was they could lose their lives doing this… but in the end she would save Bobby's, and maybe, just maybe Evelyn wouldn't have died in vain. "Tell me exactly what you have in mind."

To be continued…

A/N: Dun dun dun! Operation take a mudasucka down begins! Alright people I hope it was all right. I honestly felt like it was a little boring but didn't want to you waiting any longer so I posted it. Originally I planned on have a lot more in this chapter but then I realized my ass was getting' a little long winded, so I had to put the brakes on it. I promise a lot more Bobby/Baby interaction in the next chapter. Give me some feed back and if you have any questions let a girl know. This story's gonna do big things! I hope…


	6. Chapter 05 Bitter Sweet Dreams

**_Mercy - Chapter 05 – Bitter Sweet Dreams_**

**_I know you got to get your hustle on  
So I praaay…_**

_Erykah Badu's 'Other Side of the Game' played soothingly in the distance._

**_I understand the game… sometimes  
And I love youstrong, but…_**

_Bobby pulled black satin sheet up around them, covering their nakedness._

_Strong rough hands splayed below her naval caressed her sensitive flesh. He inched lower. With her eyes tightly closed, her back arched from his gentle touch as a light moan left her parted lips._

**_Now, me and baby got this situation  
See brotha got this complex occupation…_**

_They had made love hundreds of times, but something about this time was different. The way he touched her, loved her body was like his mind had been sketching every single inch of her and burning it in to his heart and soul._

**_And it ain't that he don't have education  
Cause I was right there at his graduation…_**

_Not wanting to rush, his hand retreated before reaching his desired destination. Tracing his finger up from her naval to her torso, his magical fingers caused butterflies to dance inside her belly._

**_Now, I ain't sayin' that this life don't work  
But it's me and baby that he hurts…_**

_Lowering his lips just under her right pecan colored breast he placed a kiss there, taking a few seconds to inhale her sweet scent. She giggled lightly, his lips tickling her briefly._

**_Cause I tell him right  
He thinks I'm wrong  
But I love him strong…_**

_His tongue lazily danced around her mound. Her left hand found its way in to his short hair and helped guide his lips around her hardened nipple as she whimpered._

**_He gave me the life that I came to live  
Gave me the song that I came to give  
Pressure on me  
But the seed had grown  
I can't make it on my own…_**

_Bobby continued feasting on her. He reached between her, briefly brushing against her sex to guide her right leg up around his waist. His hand eased up her thick thigh to her hip to massage her round ass. He smiled against her chest, feeling her squirm. She was ticklish there._

**_Summer came around and the flowers bloomed  
He became the sun  
I became the moon  
Precious gifts that we both received  
Or could this be make believe…_**

_He released her nipple from his mouth with a pop and proceeded to tickling her side._

_Karina shook with laughter. "Stop!" She cried, trying to wiggle away, but his weight anchored her. She hated being tickled and he knew it._

_She let out a high pitch squeal, and he chuckled at how cute she was. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her side._

_He was completely on top of her now and staring down at her. He stayed that way, just gazing into the pools of her vibrant brown orbs._

_Baby stared back with a content smile on her lips. His features were beautiful. He was a gorgeous man; the type that knew it but didn't like to hear it. To him pretty boys spent too much time worrying about their appearance, and not enough time "takin' care of business." She rolled her eyes at the thought. She could see him with his famous scowl saying, "Those pussies need to man the fu#k up!" She giggled._

_Bobby rested his arms on the pillow behind her; one on either side of her head and placed a kiss on her lips so light she barely felt it. "What's so funny?" His nose was inches away from hers._

_Crinkling her nose; she shook her head playfully, trying to mimic his intimidating expression but failing miserably. "Nothing," she responded, biting her bottom lip nervously._

_His fingertips feathered against her cheek as if she would break from his touch. He stared in to her intense caramel eyes. He knew she was lying, but didn't care all that much. He traced the outline of her plump lips with the tip of his finger, cutting her nervous habit short._

_She shivered from the scrutiny of his eyes and touch of his hand, heightening her desire a thousand times over. "Why do you always look at me this way?" She asked breathlessly, kissing the palm of his callused hand. "Like-"_

_"Like… I'm in love with you?" He offered without a second thought. "Because I am."_

_Baby's chest trembled as she took in a shaky breath. Rapidly blinking twice she studied his hazel eyes, looking for a trace of sarcasm in them that he was so known for carrying. She searched hard, but found none. She had no choice but to believe he was sincere with his words. They were beautiful words… but they were shocking. Never in their entire relationship had he ever used the L word. Not that she didn't know that he loved her; she did. Everyone knew._

_Years before they were a couple there was a nonverbal exchange, informing her and everyone else, that when she was of age she would be his; there for she was off limits. Bobby wasn't one for spewing love poems and sonnets, or vocalizing his undying love for her, or anyone for that matter. He didn't do that. He wasn't programmed that way. But his strong male dominance was key to seeing who he truly cared for. He was territorial and very overprotective with the very few people he allowed in his circle. That short list included her and his family, period. Everyone else could go to hell._

_He continued to look down at her. He was a little concerned with her silence and dazed look. "You breathin' Baby?"_

_She swallowed hard and licked her suddenly dry lips. "I… ah." She fumbled to find her voice, and to piece together a sentence that would make since. "I'm… okay." She forced out, a little unsure if she was lying or not. Water had gathered in her eyes. It was over overwhelming finally hearing the words after having told him hundreds times she loved him and never believing she'd hear it back._

_His chest filled with a sort of a pride. He had told her for the first time, and he was ready to say to it again. "I love you Karina." He repeated, this time adding her real name with conviction; a smirk displaying on his lips as he watched her blink away a tear. It escaped down the right side of her face only to disappear at her hairline. "I love you-"His confession was lost on her lips. She had given up on finding a worthy response and settled for showing him._

_Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she pressed her lips hungrily against his. He let out a light growl forcing his tongue in the depths of her welcoming mouth to do battle._

_Not parting their lip lock she released her claim and dropped her hands to her sides to hook her arms under his. Digging her nails in to the flesh on his sculpted upper back just below his 'No Mercy' tattoo, she pressed her core against his pulsing arousal with an erotic guttural purr ,as his muscle rippled under her touch._

_Bobby tore his lips away. Her chest heaved as he kissed down the center of her neck to her chest and finally the valley of her breasts._

_Her body was struggling to keep control. She wrapped her legs around his torso in a snug grip trying to increase much needed pressure._

_"Relax Baby." He murmured against her heated flesh._

_His hot breath sent shockwaves throughout her limbs. Throwing her head back she moaned. "Don't tease me!" Her words breathy and desperate._

_Chuckling he ignored her cry as he reached to pull her legs from around his waist. Cupping her bald nether lips; she arched into his wanted touch, her hips briefly leaving the mattress. He sat up and helped her fan her knees apart with the other hand. Looking down to witness his 'handy' work he slipped a singled digit inside her essence and quickly another. She was drenching wet. "Goddamn Baby!" He gasped involuntarily, feeling her juices coat his fingers. He felt her muscles clamp around his hand as he moved in and out of her whole at a steady pace._

_With her eyes closed she moved against his hand; bellowing underneath him. He rotated his hand quickly and lowered his lips to her, circling his tongue around her throbbing clit, tasting her for the first time that night. Her bitter sweet taste spiked his hunger for her release and he sucked greedily on the bundle of nerves._

_Feeling the pleasure he was sending her swell up inside her she dug her fingers into the mattress and bit her bottom lip. "Mmmmm! "His tongue was powerful and intoxicating. Her entire body was on fire as it glistened with perspiration and she wanted more… needed more._

_Already in tuned with her body he was a head. Gently biting down on her nub he sped up his movements ten fold._

_The beat of Baby's heart seemed to mirror his skilled strokes as his hand continued guiding her to ecstasy. Her inner core began to quake and her love juices over flowed._

_Bobby felt her contracting around his fingers but continued to lap at her mouth watering clit like a starved animal._

_She screamed his name feeling the verge of her release. Her body tingled and shook with pleasurable quakes as a powerful orgasm hit every fiber of her being like a tsunami._

_Bobby retracted his tongue and hand with his strand shaft pulsating and hard as ever. He was tired of playing now. It was time to give in to what they both wanted. Kissing her inner thigh he moved up to her navel and dipped his tongue in. Slowly inching his way up he stopped and hovered over her left nipple. She swallowed hard, eyes half lidded in max-pleasure as he bit the sensitive bud and continued to kiss his way up to her chin, leaving feathering kiss there as well._

_Finally finding his way back to her lips she took his bottom lip in and sucked before plundering his mouth with her tongue. He tangled his hands in her damp locks now controlling the kiss._

_Baby reached between them and wrapped her petite hand around his think erection._

_A sigh escaped his lips against her own, expecting to be guided inside her quivering wet pussy, but instead of bending to his needs she pumped him painfully slow knowing he was putty in her hands._

_"Come on Baby!" He breathed against her lips._

_She smirked deviously. "I wanna be on top." He liked being in control, she knew it… but she wanted what she wanted. "I wanna be on top." She repeated pumping him again. Her eyebrow arched, enforcing her demand._

_His mouth still hovered over hers as his breathing picked up. She was driving him crazy. As much as he wanted to argue, he couldn't._

_Grabbing her by the waist he flipped them so that she was on top. Her hair fanned his face and shoulders. He pushed it back and held it away to kiss her lips gently. She pulled away from the kiss and sat to the side of him on her knees. Leaning over she kissed the tip of his cock making him hissed with anticipation. Opening up for him she slowly took the head in tasting his salty sweetness._

_Bobby pulled her hair back to receive a better view. Her skillful mouth was indeed the business and he couldn't take it anymore. He bucked against her as his dick twitched and throbbed with pleasure inside her hot mouth._

_Karina took as much of him as she could and created a vacuum as she came slowly up, making a popping sound as she freed him. She had played with him enough. Facing away from him she lined up his tip to her entrance. Bracing herself with her hands on his thighs she beginning to lower herself on to him. He was still big to her after being together for a year and her body needed to adjust to his size. She relaxed and continued to take him in._

_Bobby rubbed her back soothingly. Finally she relaxed and he felt her warmth surround him as he filled her up completely stretching her to the limit. [i]Damn[/i], her walls were so tight in this position but it felt so fu#king good to him. Thank god she was still wet from they're earlier endeavors, serving for a much needed lubricant. She gripped him tightly and he held back the need to bust prematurely. "Move for me Baby," he encouraged._

_Throwing her head back and using her legs and arms she started to move. Up and down; taking every inch of him repeatedly. Her moans and his grunts mixed together like a fine tuned song. She began to rotate her hips and pick up speed to hit the all too familiar spot that every woman craves._

_Bobby had a nice view of her ass and every time she would move on him it would jiggle and he would slap it every so often. "You're so fu#kin' sexy Baby!" Throwing her head back her juices flowed from her core coating his cock as the second orgasm washed over her; he still pulsated in side of her not ready to quit. Sitting up he kissed her upper back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Turn around; I wanna see you." His words were low and so full of desire; it sent shivers up her spine._

_Without dismounting, Karina spun around in his lap so that she was now facing him and he was holding her in his lap. Bobby played with her tousled hair as he pulled her tightly close, her breast flat up against his chest and inhaled her strawberry shampoo; the angelic scent danced around his nostrils. Even her smell had his mind, body and soul in a trance, as he stared lovingly in to her deep brown eyes._

_She smiled and he kissed the base of her neck._

_Kissing the tip of her nose and grabbing her with both hands under her ass, he lifted her up and down on his long length. Baby assisted using her legs to pick up speed. She bucked up and down, up and down with an increasing speed, each time her walls flexing and stretching around his pulsating cock. Sweat fell from him on to her bouncing voluptuous mounds. The sounds of their bodies' slapping filled the bedroom along with her lustful cries of passion. She threw her head back giving him full rein over her pulse point as he sucked hard marking her, still moving within her._

_His lips descended on hers as his calloused hands slide up her arms to cradle her face. Baby relaxed in his lap to mirror his actions. Her fingers racked through his scalp as she laced her tongue with his. His mouth was hot, wet, and so very addicting._

_Bobby kissed and furiously made love to her mouth. He didn't want to stop… he couldn't until he felt that familiar burn within his chest. Forcing his lips away from hers; his chest heaved up and down struggling to control his breathing and 'tell tale heart', still hard and barred deep inside her._

_Baby caressed his cheeks with the palms of her delicate hands as she rested her forehead against his._

_He smiled. "Daddy wear you out!" he panted, his hot breath fanning her swollen lips._

_She cocked a brow sassily. "Who's wheezing like an old man with asthma?" She relayed with a slight chuckle._

_He smiled again, this time showing teeth. "Now, now Baby" he started, as if scolding a little child. "You wanted your time and I gave it to you… now it's ya man's time."_

_Her breath stopped, caught up in the primal look in his eyes. It was aggressive…. dominant and it stirred a blaze within her, sending a rushing of arousal straight to her core. He relished on the feel of her body under his, dominating her mercilessly and she loved submitting to him equally._

_Bobby had her on her back in a flash, with him on his knees between her legs. He gripped her thighs and slid her to him so fast, she yelped with excitement. Licking two digits he entered them in between her folds wanting to feel her wetness again, only to replace them with his cock seconds later in a swift thrust._

_She cried and whimpered, feeling him fill her to the hilt. He pistoned in and out of her canal with excessive speed; each stroke skilled and swift._

_Another moan slipped from her lips. Helping her wrap her legs around his waist; now in the traditional missionary position; he continued to pound into her hitting her cervix and she met him thrust for thrust, her body welcoming the mix pain and pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her neck stealing a kiss from her swollen lips. She bucked and shuttered against him, feeling an enormous build up with in her core. This release would be mighty powerful and she wanted him… needed him to give it to her._

_Her abdominal wall convulsed and spasmed around him. She let fourth a guttural scream as her orgasm nearly knocked her out. Feeling her clamp around his length he spewed his seed deep inside her, his cry bared in the shell of her neck and he collapsed, heavy on top of her._

_Their sweat soaked bodies laid tangled in one another._

_Baby kissed the top of his head. "I love you too." She said in a whisper, still panting._

_"You better." He rasped._

_Both laughed, but were cut short by the sound of a shrilling phone on the night stand next to the bed._

_Giving her a brief kiss, Bobby reluctantly disentangled him self to reach for the cordless phone and eyed the clock that read 1:27am. "Never any fu#kin' peace in this town!" He grumbled, more to him self then anyone._

_Baby tucked her knees to her chest and covered her body with the sheets. She placed a kiss on his back just below his tattoo and signed. At this time of night it was probably Neno asking for a favor, which was never good. Bobby had been doing "jobs" for Neno for years. She would call him a friend but Bobby claimed no one, because he trusted no one._

_She relaxed against the head board and tried not to ease drop on their conversation; the key word being tried._

_Bobby scooted towards the edge of the mattress away from Karina; speaking into the phone, perplexity evident in his features. "I gave you my word… I'll come through." He mumbled the tone in his voice symbolizing his irritation. He glanced over his shoulder at Karina. "I need an hour… ease the fu#k up or I back out now."_

_Baby's interest peaked. It seemed like whoever was on the other end was pissed off Bobby hadn't done something and was reacting by pressuring him. She found that odd in a few ways. One, Bobby usually didn't bend to anyone's rules and usually followed up his response with a smartass reply and sometimes a physical altercation. And two, Neno knew this of him and wouldn't risk Bobby's services. So… maybe it wasn't him._

_Moments later the conversation was over and just like that the mood in the room seem to change. Leaning over, Bobby placed his elbows on his thighs. One hand ran over his face. It was clear he was struggling with something._

_Baby continued eyeing his back as if she could see right through him to the root of his dilemma. What was he thinking… and why did it seem like he was fighting himself. Bobby wasn't a multiple choice kind of guy and his conscience rarely got the best of him over his "jobs." But whatever it was she immediately wanted to make it better._

_She touched his back and he jumped slightly, as if he had forgotten she was even in the room. "Neno huh?" she pulled the sheets back for him to get back in next to her. "You gotta leave now-" her question was lost on her lips when he turned to face her. His eyes seemed glazed and a bit red like he was fighting off the urge of tears. Bobby didn't cry. "What is it?" She asked, her brows closely knitted together displaying her worry and confusion. He quickly blinked and his pained expression was gone. Still red in the eyes, but her Bobby; maybe he was just tired._

_Moving towards her, he hushed her questioning lips with a quick kiss and caressed her cheek, his face just inches away from hers. "Rest your mind Baby… everything's fine." His voice gentle and reassuring._

_She smiled and leaned into his touch._

_He kissed her nose and returned the smile, then laid next to her and pulled the covers up around them. She got comfortable in his arms and began tracing the rosary tattoo on his chest; a habit she had formed over time. She loved when he held her; it was her favorite pass time. He was so strong and she felt so protected and safe in his arms. She knew this was their quiet time but her mind had jerked her back to Neno. He had to go. "I know what you're doing… you don't have to wait til' I'm asleep. Go on and go."_

_Bobby kissed the crown of her head. "Go to sleep Baby."_

_"I hate waking up alone… You know that. I rather you go and I wait up until you get back."_

_He stroked her hair and held her tighter to his chest. "I…" he hesitated. "I'll be here."_

_His voice seemed so sad to her somehow… and she wanted to ask again what was the matter but their earlier actions had exertion her terribly, and sleep was battling to over take. She yawning and finally closed her eyes. She'd ask when she woke up. He said he'd be there and he always kept his word._

* * *

Baby was woken from her dream for the sound of an agonizing phone.

It rang, and rang as she blindly felt around through the dark on her night stand for it. After finally knocking it to the ground she threw her covers back in frustration and figured she'd have a little more luck if she cut her lamp on.

After doing so her eyes squinted in pain from the overbearing light. Finally finding the screaming phone her eyes scanned over the caller id.

_Jack?_

Why was Jackie calling her at- _What time was it?_ She glanced at the clock on the dresser. Why was Jackie calling her at two o'clock in the damn morning?

Feeling like something was wrong she quickly hit talk. "What is it Jackie?" She rushed out as her body jerked up right.

Bobby chuckled. "Slow down sleepin' beauty."

Karina moved her hair away from her forehead now completely awake. "What do you want? Why do you have Jack's phone?" she asked, taking a deep breath.

"Open the door."

...To be continue.


	7. Chapter 06 Hero State of Mind

**Chapter 06 – Hero State of Mind**

Baby was awaken from her dream by the sound of an agonizingly ringing phone.

It rang, and rang as she blindly felt a round through the dark on her night stand for it. Sweat rolled down her back and her heart beat like a tribal drum, all lingering signs of her dream she couldn't seem to shake. She had had that dream several times since the night Bobby had vanished from her bed, only to return to town three years later.

After finally knocking the phone to the ground she threw her covers back in frustration, figuring she'd have a little more luck if she cute her lamp on. After doing so her eyes squinted in pain from the overbearing light. Finally finding the screaming phone, her eyes scanned over the caller id.

Why was Jackie calling her at- What time was it? She glanced at the clock on the dresser. Why was Jackie calling her at two o'clock in the damn morning? Feeling like something was wrong she quickly hit talk. "What is it Jackie?" She rushed out as her body jerked up right.

_Bobby chuckled. "Slow down sleepin' beauty."_

Karina moved her hair away from her forehead now completely awake. "What do you want?" she asked taking a deep breath, annoyed he had woken her up.

_"Open the door." His voice overly assertive._

She tried to stand but somehow her foot got tangled in her sheets and she ended up on the cold hard wood floor with a loud thud, the phone landing a few feet away from her.

_Bobby couldn't help but laugh realizing what happened. She hadn't changed a bit in the three years he had abandoned ship; she was still as clumsy as ever. The sound of her tumble had flowed his way and was quickly replaced with a nostalgic hit straight to his gut, ripping the smile from his lips. His heart was heavy with yearning… a yearning for the old days. "Baby?" He asked trying to sound concerned before her predicament popped back into his mind. "Baby you aight?" He snickered._

Karina was sprawled out on her floor with her bed sheets still wrapped around her ankles. With a dramatic huff she stretched her left arm out to grasp the cordless phone she secretly prayed had shattered during her scuffle to the ground. Placing it to her ear she could hear his incessant laughter. Fuck! The damn thing still worked. But God help her, she couldn't' control the smile that tugged at her lips. Remembering she wasn't nineteen anymore she pushed down the familiar butterflies his laughter use to bring. Moving the sheets away she swallowed hard. "What do you want Bobby?" She asked repeating her earlier question as she got to her feet.

_"Open the door Baby, and you'll see." His voice a little condescending, noting his fast approaching annoyance with why she hadn't opened the door yet. "Get your pretty ass up."_

Karina sat back on the edge of her bed. "Fuck you Bobby! Go home!"

_He continued to chuckle. "I'm home baby girl… now about your need for me to fu#k you. I'd be happy to do so if you would just open the door."_

She would've rolled her eyes if he could see her through the phone. "Ya know I would… but you're not worth me walking all the way to my front door to let in."

_"You're gettin' a lil' ahead of herself… I never said your front door."_

Her eyes quickly landed on her bed room door that lead to the main foyer. "I should call the police on your criminal ass."

_"Oh, you mean Green?" He laughed. "Do you lil' mama… but don't forget to tell him I used my key." He knew she was fuming, but he'd gladly accept the penalty. _

She snatched her gray pajama bottoms from the other side of her bed. "Fuck you!"

_"I told you I would be happy to… Now don't bust your ass gettin' dressed." He made few kissing noises before hanging up._

She threw her phone against the wall as she screamed with frustration and stomped her foot like a five year old, and at that very second she could've sworn to hearing Bobby's laughter on the other side of her door; which only served to heighten her frustrations further.

After pulling her pants up a cold chill hit above the waist reminding her of how soaked with sweat her t-shirt was. Throwing numerous cloths around, she quickly replaced it with a white camisole and then studied the door a final time. She couldn't seem to find the will to move.

_"Did you bump your head and knock yourself out?" Bobby called out._

His little statement gave her what she needed to get it moving. Grasping the door handle, she turned and pulled slowly revealing a surprisingly empty hall way. Her heart sank and she started thinking he had been screwing with her, but then remembered him calling out to her. Her heart sped up. He was here; inside the home they use to share and for the first time sense his return she was actually happy to be in the same space as him.

After her first few steps Evelyn and that God for saken tape creped back in. No matter how she now felt about him being home she couldn't let it show, because to him and the rest of Detroit she was still very pissed off and she had to put on an Oscar worthy performance to maintain that appearance. But like always lying was never her strong suit. As long as she kept telling her self it was all for him and the safety of her family she'd find away to make it work.

The sound of chitter chatter filled her pulling her back to the present situation and she realized he hadn't come alone. Quickly making it to the end of the hall, she rounded the corner to the living room.

Like always Bobby was up pacing; most likely waiting for her.

Angel was seated on the leather couch going back and forth with Jackie about something, and Jerry… well Jerry was no where to be found. Her guess was Bobby hadn't given him a good enough reason to leave his wife and kids alone in the middle of the night to frolic around the cold streets of Detroit.

She leaned into the door frame and crossed her arms under her breast. "Let's make this quick." To her own surprise her voice was calm and held no malice. Maybe because she knew first hand breaking and entering was classic Mercer style… well he did have a key.

The room became silent as Angel and Jackie stopped bickering to face the exotic beauty that had crashed in on them finally. Their eyes ran over her starting from head to toe. She didn't have a teddy on, oh no Karina didn't need that to ooze her sexy. All she wore was gray loose pajama bottoms and a fitted white chemise that showed only a hint of cleavage, but the girl's curves went on for days. The sound of her clearing her throat pulled their eyes up to meet her seemingly amused face. Both boys quickly pointed to Bobby. "He made us do it!" They said in unison.

She couldn't help the laughter that followed their outburst. She could only guess they were referring to this late night visit and not their wondering eyes.

The look of pure disgust for his brothers on Bobby's face was evidence that he himself had witnessed them checking up on her. He gave them a final warning look before settling his now relaxed features on Karina doing his own once over on her. He took a step toward her. "Hey Baby-"

"Don't hey Baby me!" She interrupted and managed to stop him in his tracks. "How about you tell me what you want, so I can go back to bed!"

He smirked. It was a damn good turn on when she got all feisty like this. "Yes, let's skip all this bullshit and go back to bed… I do have to complete my end of the deal and the bedroom would be an alright start. Then we could move on to more creative aspects of the house. You know daddy goes hard." He gave her a cheeky grin.

She followed up his statement with a dramatic eye roll. "Do you have no shame?" She asked him, glancing over at his brothers.

"None," he happily confirmed. "But I'd loved to show you rather then tell you."

She did her best to not blush. "Cut the act Bobby, and tell me why you're here at this ungodly hour?" She marched over to a chair that sat directly across from the leather couch and crossed her legs waiting for a worthy explanation. "When ever you're ready." She finished looking at nothing in particular.

Angel scratched above his eye signaling for one of the other Mercers to take this one.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was immediately halted by a raise of Karina's hand.

"Just stop… before you fabricate your answers let me just say this... you can go on and add in there what it was I actually covered for yesterday if you don't mind!" Her eyes peered Bobby's way. "This has you pissed all over it-"

"Hold this shit!" He walked over to her in challenging strides and she met him standing. "How the hell you gonna lay all this shit on me!" He sneered, looking down at her, their faces mere inches apart from the other.

The stares between them could've dropped the room temperature several degrees below freezing.

Jack stood up and looked between his oldest brother and Karina. He knew what time it was, and it was time to get the hell out of dodge. "Can I take one of the spare bedrooms?"

Karina didn't divert her icy stare or even blink. "You know where they are." Her voice even, not really caring of they left or not.

Jack motioned for Angel to follow him as he left the room. As Angel approached Bobby on the way he gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder in passing.

Bobby didn't acknowledge his brothers departure, he just continued staring at the beauty in front of him hoping to get a rise out of her that never came. He swallowed hard. "I take it you want me to lay it on you-"

"That's right… straight with no chaser." She took her seat again and noticed his eyes hadn't moved from her and neither had he. She pointed to the couch across the way. "You can start with why you're out frolicking around at nearly 2:30 in the morning?" She crossed her arms under her chest and waited.

He didn't move just continued to stare down at her but his lips curled into a devious smile. "Revenge is a full time job." He simply said, ending with a nonchalant shrug.

She had no choice but to follow up his statement with another dramatic eye roll as she shifted in her seat away from him. "Typical!"

"You asked."

"You're right I did ask. I asked for an answer not for you to throw shade my way." She still looked anywhere but at him.

His signed. This wasn't going how he had imagined. He took a few steps back to the coffee table in front of her and sat. A few seconds of choking silence passed between them before he spoke. "I came over because I wanted to thank you." His voice was low. "You really covered my ass yesterday… and there were a million reasons why you shouldn't-

"I didn't do it for you."

His words were slow and saturated with sarcasm. "Yeah, sure." He knew she was lying; after all she couldn't even look him in the eye when she said it.

Baby turned to face him, her anger boiling up inside. "You have some damn nerve, all ways thinking my every move is somehow influenced around your being!" She locked eyes with him during her rant but quickly tore them away and mumbled something about the male ego under her breath.

Bobby found her inability to look at him quite odd and a little disturbing in fact. It only served for fuel. She was hiding something big. He'd find out sooner or later. He brushed off her comment and let it roll right over him. "Thank you all the same… I know what it cost you to lie."

"Do you?"

Bobby huffed and shifted a little on the table. He actually came for a purpose but if she kept this defensive wall up he wasn't going to be able to accomplish it.

His eyes went to her chest. He wasn't ogling her goodies but staring at the key that still remained around her neck. He reached out and traced it with the tip of his pointer finger. He could feel her tremble under his touch and smiled despite himself. "Did the key trigger anything yet?"

Karina tried to keep her pulse steady and act as relaxed as she could. "No… but It'll come to me." Her eyes diverted to the tape player a little to the left of him. For a mili-second she started to panic but quickly remembered Sophia burning the tape hours ago. She relaxed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Baby."

His voice startled her a little. "I'll try not to." She stood up and walked passed him towards the main hall way.

Bobby followed quickly behind her. "I think you should give us the key… maybe we'll have better luck."

She halted her strides and spun around to face him. "I think I can handle it." She turned and continued on.

For some reason her not wanting or needing his help infuriated him. "If you're thinkin' bout going to Green… don't!"

She stopped dead in her tracks but never looked back. "I said I wouldn't and I won't."

"You put way to much faith in Green for it not to have crossed your mind. Going to him is foolish!"

She walked on in to her kitchen, directly to her coffee maker and tried her best not to throw the damn thing. He had pissed her off; not because he mentioned Green, but because of his condescending nature, like she couldn't handle her own. Picking up the coffee pot, she filled it with water and did all but shatter it while putting it back under the maker. She turned to face him, her hands resting on the counter. "Is that so?" She questioned as a delicate eyebrow rose. He licked his lips and her eyes went to them involuntarily and at that moment she realized how close they were to each other. She forced her mind to focus.

He laughed aloud, his voice full of mischief. "Yes, that's so… you know first hand that Green has been known to throw a little shade your way."

She shot him a look that could have bent steel and crossed her arms then proceeded to lean her back against the counter. "Do I?" She said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure your reaction to his being married wasn't so subtle." His eyes twinkled.

Karina was steaming. He was trying to get a rise out of her; she knew it, but she wouldn't allow him the pleasure. Tightening her arms around her waist she suppressed the stifling overwhelming urge to slap the hell out of him. "You're just full of information aren't you?"

He lightly chuckled. "The streets talk."

"If you must know they were separated!" She turned back to the sink to continue making her coffee. "And now divorced!"

"Separated! Divorced! Who gives a shit? The point is he lied to you about it and he'll lie to you about something else!" He moved closer to her. His mouth was next to her ear now. "Probably hurt to find out you were fu#king a married man."

For a split second the only word that registered to her was "fu#king" as his hot breath caressed her and took her to places she didn't want to go, but moments later it all came in clear. She turned and used all her strength to push him away.

Bobby's face contorted with anger and confusion as he stumbled a few feet back. . "The fu#k!"

She stepped towards him pointing an accusing finger. "I told you to stay outta my life and to keep your distances!" Her tone harsh and full of malice as she continued. "You have no fu#king right, none! My relationship with Green is none of your business! Anything dealing with me is none of your business! I'm not yours anymore Bobby!" She paused. Her chest had tightened up. The urge to tell him she knew everything was so strong at that moment but she knew she couldn't. She looked straight into his hazel eyes, her voice weak and full of pain. "Any ties we had died when you left me here. I'm with Terrance, now live with it!" So what she had broken up with Terrance. He didn't need to know that and if everything went according to plan the breakup wouldn't last long anyway.

"I'm just trying to protect your heart-"

She furrowed her brows. "From what? Him?"

"You don't belong with him… simple as that," his voice low but stern.

"And it's you I belong with, huh?"

"It's not him! You don't even love him!" He raised his voice in a lapse of control.

"Have I once asked you about any of the hooker s you were fu#king with the past three years? I sure as hell know you weren't celibate!" She paused a second silently hoping he would jump in and deny having been with anyone else in his absence. It was naive she knew. The fact that he remained silent filled her with jealousy; something she wasn't use to and she hated it immediately.

She grabbed a mug from the cabin and shifted the focus back to Green; oddly a safer topic. "Terrance has been good to me… and to think you would say I can't trust him is almost laughable. Every relationship is a risk Bobby! Did I stay away from you when everyone told me that everything you touched had the potential to be fatal? Although now I wish I had've listened." As soon as it left her lips she regretted it, but knew she couldn't take it back. It was a down right lie. She could never regret anything about her and Bobby. She didn't have to look at him to know he was hurt by her words. She didn't want to look at him. Hurting him was all apart of the plan. It was for a greater good Sofia had told her.

Bobby studied her as she moved around the kitchen; trying to figure her out, something he hadn't had to do in years. For a second he was at a loss, which was a rare occasion. He grinned. Nothing like a nice blow to the gut to jerk them back on track. "I can look at you and tell you haven't had a good fu#k in years, no wonder you keep throwin; the b#tch card my way!"

Karina was in his face in a flash, right where he wanted her; the coffee forgotten. "You can kiss my entire asshole!" She shot.

He smiled as he felt desire, rich and potent start to fill him. "Gladly!" He inched closer, towering over her.

Karina felt something between them shift and prayed for a means of escape as it suddenly became harder to breath.

He tilted her chin up towards him, his breath fanning her plump lips; his eyes never wavering from hers. "You're with him because he doesn't remind you of me. That's the only reason. Because he keeps you from remembering how hurt you were when I left you…. And I'm sorry I did that to you… I'm sorry I hurt you." His voice was low, deep and intimate. "I know he hasn't satisfied you Baby… he can't… not like me… I know what you want… what you need."

He had her, she couldn't move. That gaze, that intense gaze had her paralyzed. "Don't," her voice was breathy. "Don't look at me like that."

He traced her lips with his thumb. "Like I love you?" He smiled. "Like I've always loved you Karina. Like I still do?"

Her eyes clouded with tears and her pulse sped up as he inched closer to her. Her heart was screaming yes, but her mind was screaming no. This was not part of the plan, but it was too late. He was kissing her now and she was kissing him back.

It started off with light teasing from one another, just savoring the feel of their lips touching for the first time in three agonizing years. Her lips felt softer then he remembered and he smiled at the thought as he pulled her body up against him, relishing in the feel of her softer smaller frame. This was how it was always supposed to be with them; less fighting and more love making.

Karina's hand slowly extended to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there and pulling him closer to her lips. It was her that ignited the kiss and him that curled his tongue inside to play with hers. The control of the kiss was lost as they both let go and let the feeling of finally being together take over.

So many emotions were hitting Bobby at once and he couldn't' take it. His hands were everywhere; her hair, her face, her breast, her ass, it was all fair game and his to touch and love as he pleased.

Karina dropped her arms and her hands went to his back underneath his shirt loving the feel of his heated flesh against them. Every inch of him was on fire.

He pressed his arousal against her stomach and she purred. Never breaking the kiss he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct. He carried her a few feet and placed her on the counter top. They continued kissing hungrily, lacing their tongue with the other rediscovering the feeling of kissing one another.

Bobby feather kissed his way to the base of her neck as his hands found there way up under her shirt. He massaged and groped her soft breast and she purred again with pleasure as he pinched her nipple, hardening them.

Her excitement peeks and wetness pooled around the loins deep within her core. She wanted him so bad and that's when her eyes shot open. She couldn't do it. She wanted him to make love to her right on the top of her kitchen counter but she couldn't do it. There was still too much between them, too much she couldn't tell him and not to mention the plan. The plan? She completely forgot about the plan! And having sex with him was not in it. She couldn't, it would throw it all off. But she couldn't stop; not with him doing all the things he was doing to her. Nobody had ever touched her like he did. She needed him to be the one to stop. It had to be him. An idea quickly popped into her head. It was harsh and would hit his male ego, damaging it a little in the process, but was sure to get the reaction she needed.

Bobby's hand left her right breast and traveled down to her pajama bottoms, past the elastic and her thong. His finger grazed her wetness preparing to plunge in when she let out a whimpering moan. "hmmmm Terrance!"

He froze.

To be continued…

A/N: I know you hate me, but I had to do it. Please, please comment.


	8. Chapter 07 Plan 2 Fail

**Chapter 07 – Plan 2 Fail**

Karina's excitement peeks and wetness pooled around the loins deep within her core. She wanted him so bad and that's when her eyes shot open. She couldn't do it. She wanted him to make love to her right on the top of her kitchen counter but she couldn't do it. There was still too much between them, too much she couldn't tell him, and not to mention the plan. The plan? She had completely forgotten about the plan! And having sex with him was not in it. She couldn't, it would throw it all off. But she couldn't stop; not with him doing all the things he was doing to her body. Nobody had ever touched her like he did. She needed him to be the one to stop. It had to be him. An idea quickly popped into her head. It was harsh and would hit his male ego, damaging it a little in the process, but was sure to get the reaction she needed.

Bobby's hand left her right breast and traveled down to her pajama bottoms, past the elastic and her thong. His finger grazed her wetness preparing to plunge in when she let out a whimpering moan. "hmmmm Terrance!"

He froze.

It was moments like these she wished to possess the superpower to be invisible. Waiting for the hail storm that was sure to come; she tightly shut her eyes;

Bobby studied her face. His first instinct being to explode, he bit the inside of his cheek and suppressed the urge. His nostrils flared as he watched her closely… her face always involuntarily revealed the truth.

The lines of her face were tightly set, not relaxed. She wasn't caught up in the moment… okay maybe she was, but she knew exactly who was standing between her trembling legs and whose touch she wanted. The sexual tension between them was palpable. She could confess to Bobby a million times her want for Green and he'd never believe it, so by no means would he ever believe her calling out Green's name while it was he who touched her.

Bobby could play too.

He continued tracing the lips to her conile but never entered.

Her chest rose as she shuttered from in teasing. The lines of her back became straight and her lips slightly parted, realizing her trick hadn't delivered the desired results. She grunted. The f**ker was trying to make her beg for it.

Her eyes remained shut as she gripped the edge of the counter top. She was quickly losing control as her body betrayed her, and was now craving him like a crack wh*ore.

To her disappointment, Bobby slowly removed his hand from her heat, but the lapse in connection was short lived. His mouth returned to her lips that were still swollen from his kisses. He smiled against them when she didn't hesitate kissing him back.

He had won.

Whatever thoughts she had swimming in her mind seconds ago had vanished and was now replaced with need. She relaxed in his arms as the tension drained from her body, leaving her as putty in his hands.

Bobby kissed her lips, her cheek and finally her ear. His breath was hot, sending shivers down her back. "Say whoever's name you want, Baby… I know it's me you're begging for." He nipped the tip of her earlobe.

Karina's eyes shot open. He had reduced her to his will, and she was a sloppy mess.

He kissed the base of her neck and pulled back. Cradling her head between his hands, he gazed at her, her eyes revealing her vulnerability as they glossed with tears. He wanted her so bad at that moment, and he knew he could have her, but first he needed her to understand. He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I love you Karina." He whispered.

Her eyes closed as a tear escaped. His words were like salt to an old wound and she could literally feel her fighting against herself. It was a battle between what she wanted to do, and what she needed to do. The easy choice was to give in, but giving in now would mean the possible demise of the person she loved… him. She shook her head and looked down as another tear left her closed eyes. Her heart was breaking…

Finally, long lashes fluttered open and drank in his hazel eyes; they were searching her brown ones now tinged with red, silently asking her a question.

Karina swallowed hard. "I don't love you." She uttered like she was out of breath. Her words sounding weak to her own ears.

Bobby blinked twice; he hadn't expected the response he received. He released her and took a step back. His brows knitted together as he scrambled to regain control of himself. She didn't love him. "What?"

Karina jumped down from the countertop and tried to straighten her disheveled clothing. She flipped her hair and squared her shoulders, but her courage fail short when she looked him in the eye. She couldn't do it and quickly diverted her stare to a safer subject… her hands, which she was now trying to stop from shaking. "I said… I don't love you." She repeated, this time a little stronger.

"I heard what you said." His voice was loud and laced with frustration. "I just don't believe what the f**k you said!"

She bit her bottom lip. "What's not to believe-"

"Shut the f**kup Baby!"

She jumped, startled from his out burst.

Bobby's jaw flexed. "You're full of shit… you're full of shit!" His eyes ran over her. "You're coming apart right in front of me!" He watched her closely. "Look at me!" He ordered, stepping closer to her. He backed her up against the kitchen sink. "F**k THAT! You want to f**k me so bad right now you can barely walk straight! I'll be damned if you don't love me!"

"The first time you managed to force out the words you left me, so you can keep your love! It's not worth sh*t to me!" More tears stained Karina's cheeks as she bit her lip nervously. Needing distance, she walked around him, now facing his back. "Go to hell Bobby!" She panted. "A lot can change in three years!"

He looked up to the sealing briefly, then slowly turned to face her. His hand rose to caress her cheek. "Never you and me."

She stepped back, missing his touch by inches. "Especially you and me!"

He winced, her words causing pain. "Green's taught you well!"

She looked at him with an arched brow. "Excuse me?"

"You're gettin' better at lying to yourself." He chuckled. "Damn, I know I was gone awhile, but he's really worked a number on you. If you think the other half gives two shits about you-"

"Shut up Bobby!" She shouted, her arms flinging around. "Just shut up!" She spun on her hills and left him standing in the kitchen as she booked it down the corridor. "You really like the sound of your own voice!" She bellowed over her shoulder.

Grabbing his jacket and putting it on he shook his head at her child like antics, and followed behind her, with quickened steps. "You don't' love him Baby!" He told her, catching up to her in the door way of their old bedroom.

Karina turned to face him and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as her hands rested on her hips. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Moving a stray curl behind her ear, she hesitated, wondering if she should continue. Licking her lips, she pressed on. It was now or never. "You ever think it works better, me not loving him?" Her voice was soft and a little defeated. "It's true. I may not love him, Bobby, but that works for me… for us. I never have to wonder if I'll fall apart if something every happens to him… or if he just wakes up one day and decides he doesn't want me any more, I won't break and lose the will to get out of the bed every morning. He doesn't hold enough power to break my heart the way you do-"

"Do?" He pointed out.

Karina sighed loudly, feeling a drop of water fall from her chin on to her chest, she wiped under her eye. Cursing herself for allowing him to cause her more tears, she forced herself not to break eye contact. "So…so I still love you. So what! Me loving you isn't enough." She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "With Terrance I know he'll never abandon me, and that's what I need. My heart can't take another person I love walking out on me-"

"Like your mother?" He cut in, realizing for the first time what he had actually done to her. Just like her mother, he had promised to return and didn't. She was led to believe he was the one person she could count on, but in the end he had come up short. "I'm sor-"

She shook her head as more tears escaped her eyes. "It didn't matter… because just like her, you're dead to me!"

Bobby felt powerless for the first time in his life. He tried reaching for her again.

She backed away. "Don't you dare pretend to care!"

"Karina, would you hype the f**k down, and dish out that bullshit to someone that's buying it, because it ain't me sweet heart!" His eyes were blazing with fury. Something was so wrong about this conversation. "You're f**kin' hot one minute, then cold the next! And frankly my dear, your emotional rollercoaster is giving me f**kin' whiplash!"

"What did you expect?!" She shouted exasperatedly, conveying how overwhelming the entire situation was. "Did you think you would come back and we'd pretend like the last three years didn't happen?"

Silence engulfed the room.

Bobby massaged the back of his aching neck. It had tensed up from all the stress. He rotated it as he walked around Karina and sat on the edge of her mattress.

Her eyes followed him.

Bobby removed his leather jacket and tossed it somewhere over his shoulder on to the bed. "I didn't come here for this shit." He mumbled, still rubbing the back of his neck.

Karina crossed her arms and shifted her hips. She needed him to leave, not get comfortable. "You came to thank me, right?" She scoffed. "That's done. You can go now." She was feeling extremely awkward being in this room with him… again. "I think you should go now." She added.

Bobby peered up at her from his sitting position. He dropped his hands and leaned back getting more comfortable and making her more uncomfortable in the process. The red in her brown cheeks were becoming more noticeable. He relaxed a little more with a chuckled.

Karina was curious as to what was funny. She raised one delicately arched brow. "There's nothing funny here, Bobby."

He sobered. "You're right, you're right." He quickly agreed. "Yeah, I did come to thank you… but not only that."

She rolled her eyes with a huff. "What else is there?"

Bobby ignored her dramatics. "I came to tell you the truth Baby…I owe you the truth."

Her heart sped up. "The truth." She snorted nervously. "What truth?" her voice was shaky. Sofia hadn't prepared her for this. If he told her why he left it would throw a major wrench in the plan. She needed to maintain the appearance of not knowing. Her eyes darted around the room searching for away out.

Bobby hadn't a clue of the turmoil she was experiencing. His mouth opened with the intent to confess, when he was silenced by her…

"I don't want to hear it!" Her chest heaved up and down, caused by a fast approaching anxiety attack. Truthfully, she wanted to hear it. Truthfully she wanted the entire situation over and done with. Truthfully she wanted to tell him she loved him too, and that she wanted him to make love to her at this very moment… but truthfully it wasn't happening. "I don't want to hear it… it's to late… I'm over it!"

Bobby watched her with a sense of bewilderment. Her eyes told him one thing, while her words told him another. She was conflicted. This had happened numerous times that night, and frankly it was starting to piss him off. She remained planted in the center of the doorway, with her arms protectively wrapped around her middle, like she was preparing herself for something terribly unpleasant. Sighing deeply, he palmed the bed sheets and peered down at them, realizing something on first glance. He rubbed his callused hand over the silky fabric, and zeroed in on her. "You're over it, huh?" He chuckled. "You haven't changed a damn thing in this house, Baby… not a one damn thing."

Karina body tensed up as she watched him stand and walk over to her. No matter how much effort she put into it, she couldn't control the tears that were now falling at will.

Bobby stood right in front of her, his hazel eyes bearing into her soul. He reached for her; both hands caressing the base of her neck as he gently tugged her closer. They were mere inches apart, so close his breath fanned her cheek. His voice was low, and very intimate. "The locks… the kitchen… the den… our bedroom… right down to the sheets, nothing's changed. Ask your self why?"

Karina's eyelashes flutter, and her breathing became shallow. She didn't need to ask herself that question, because she already knew the answer; although at that moment it was becoming a little hazy with him touching her neck the way he was. She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly feeling like sandpaper. She closed her eyes. How was she going to do this? It broke her heart; she knew it would break his as well. "Stick to the plan." She told herself. But telling him this… now… wasn't something she was prepared to do.

Opening her eyes, she looked into his pained ones. She placed her hands on his, which still remained on her neck and licked her dry lips. "You left us." She breathed. More tears came. "And I can't forgive you for that!"

Bobby watched her. His brows knitted together confused._ Us?_ She had said "us" countless times, meaning her, his bothers and Evelyn, but there was something different in the way she said it and the look in her eyes… it was much deeper. He waited for her to continue and when she didn't he said, "We've covered this Baby-"

She blinked. "No!" she shook her head, "we haven't."

The muscles in his jaw flexed. "Us?" he asked, going back to her previous statement. "You said us."

Karina slowly removed his hands from her neck. She walked around him, over to the left side of the bed. Doing her best to clean her face with shaky hands, she looked at him with a sad watery smile. "That's right, I did." Bending down she sat on the edge of the bed and played with the sheets. Her eyes held a faraway look. "You remember that night?"

Bobby closed his eyes. "Yes," he whispered.

"The way you were with me… the way you looked at me… touched me. I was so lost in you." She smiled sadly. "You told me you loved me for the first… and at that moment I really felt like you did, and that we would be okay. I was ready to tell you… I was so scared before." She looked directly at him and pointed an accusing finger. "You made me feel safe and promised you'd be there when I woke up. Why didn't you keep it!" Her shoulders shook and she covered her face with her hands as she cried.

Bobby rushed over and knelt in front of her. He reached for her hand to pull them away from her face. "What are you saying?" He asked searching her face. "I need straight answers, Baby."

Karina took a deep shaky breath. "The night when you left, you didn't just leave me… you left your daughter."

"You we… were." He stuttered.

She nodded. "Yes, pregnant… probably about a month along."

He stood up. "What happened?" He gasped. "What the f**k did you do?"

Karina stared up at him a little dazed by his question, but the hint of anger in his eyes revealed the meaning behind his words. "You bastard!" She stood up and shoved them on to the bed. "I would never have an abortion! You should know that about me, you asshole!"

Bobby scrabbled to regain control of him self as he sat up. "Wha… what the f**k was I supposed to think, Baby!" He shouted, breathing heavy. He straightened out his shirt with a hard yank. "You just said-"

"I know what the f**k I said okay!" Her hands rested on her hips. "She…" Biting her bottom lip, she forced herself to continue. "She died."

His eyes squinted from the pain in his chest. "You missed carried?" He asked, quickly wiping under his eye.

Karina watched him. He had actually shed a tear. She had only witnessed that one other time… when Evelyn died. She shook her head. "No-"

"She was stillborn?"

She shook her head again. "No-"

"Where the fuck is she then!" He yelled as he rose to his feet. "I want an answer!"

"Stop shouting! I told you she died!" She wiped what remained of her tears away. For some unknown reason him standing up made her more nervous. "Sit down, and shut up… and you'll get your answers!" She pointed towards the bed.

It took every fiber of his being to obey her request and not fly off the handles after the shocking revelation she had just bestowed upon him. No matter how angry he was he was the bad guy here… he had walked away. Gathering what was left of his sanity; he sat down and looked up to face her. "I want to know everything." He murmured.

She began pacing. "The first few months of my pregnancy were good… everything normal-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He couldn't help it, he needed to know.

She stopped to look at him. "And when exactly was I supposed to do that, Bobby?" She tilted her head. "Huh? During the time you lied to me about being here! Or after I woke up and you were gone! I had no idea where you were!"

"Angel knew how to find me!"

"Do you want to hear this or not?!" Karina waited a few seconds before continuing. "Like I said everything was fine in the beginning… but It didn't last long. During one of my check ups my doctor told me he was worried about me carrying her full term… he said she wasn't likely to make it, and that I would probably miscarry… there were other complications about me bleeding out, or something like that. We talked it over, and I told him I didn't want to abort… I believed deep down that she would make it… the rest of the pregnancy was really hard on me. I was bed ridden towards the end… they were scared my gestational sac would rip and I'd bleed to death." She paused looking at him briefly. He was lost in her story. She wiped a tear away and continued. "Finally the nine months were up and they induced labor-"

"How long were you in labor?" His voice was low and raspy.

She swallowed. "Sixteen hours… when her heart rate dropped they did an emergency cesarean… I still have the scar." She raised her shirt and slid her pajama bottoms an inched down.

Bobby got up and knelt in front of her. The scar was small, right above her pubic bone. "It's red."

Karina looked down at him. "It gets a little irritated sometimes." She whispered.

Bobby reached out to touch it, but she stepped away.

Karina quickly fixed her clothes. "After her birth there were more complications… one being she was born with a heart defect." She looked at him as he stood to his feet. "Evelyn told me when she adopted you that she was told you were born with the same condition… a congen-"

"Congenital Heart Defect." He finished for her.

Karina nodded. "Unfortunately her case was more severe than yours." She looked away. "They told me she wouldn't make it through the night and that surgery was out of the question." She wiped under her eyes, catching a tear. "So… I took the news like any mother would-"

"You didn't believe them?"

"No… and after she made it through the first night," She smiled. "I knew my baby was special." Her smile slowly vanished. "But each day she got weaker… and weaker." She looked up at him, her eyes red and irritated from crying. "She died seven days old."

"Did you name her?"

"Bobbie… I named her Bobbie." Karina watched him struggled with all that she had just told him and her heart ached for him. All she wanted to do was hold him because there was no one on earth that knew the kind of pain he was feeling but her… She suppressed her dominate urge and focused in on the plan. "So… you ask why I can't let go, and why nothing in this house has changed… you made it impossible for me to let go of you Bobby!" She wrapped her hand around the cross necklace she wore, that was now also home to the key, oddly Evelyn had given her both.

Bobby swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. "I know I f**k up, Baby! I wanna try an fix it! Just let me explain to you why I left-"

"No!" She turned away from him and closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip nervously. She didn't want to do this. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried calming herself. "My baby's gone! You can't fix that! Go ahead and try to explain why you left us! But no bullshit excuse can rectify what you did! No matter how much I may want to, I can't forgive you, Bobby… I can't!" taking off her necklace, she spun around and handed it to him, her icy stare still intact. She had played her part to the best of her ability, now hopefully everything else would fall into place.

Bobby stared at the cross and key dangling from her hand with puzzled a expression. "Mom gave you that-"

"And now I'm giving it to you." She fought back her tears. "I need to move on... to heal… but I can't do that with you around reminding me of what I've lost. Just take this." She placed it in his hand and closed it. "I'm guessing what ever I covered for last night had to do with who killed Evelyn… so case closed. I don't need the key, and there's no reason for me to be anywhere near you now. I need you to stay outta my life Bobby… please." Her eyes softened. "I need you to let me go," her last words trailing off into a pained whisper.

Bobby looked down at the necklace now in his hand and then up to its previous owner. Without a word he stuffed the jewelry in his pocket and walked away with determined strides.

Karina watched him disappear down the hall, and soon after the sound of his foot steps vanished.

Bobby pulled the necklace back out. "I'll be returning this!" He shouted before stepping out the door and slamming it.

* * *

…two days later.

Camille looked in her rearview mirror at the hooker that occupied her back seat. She shook her head, disappointed that Karina had let Sofia talk her into this. "I can't believe you're actually gonna go through with this." She told her.

Karina finished applying her lipstick, before putting the lid on it and throwing it in her purse. She adjusted her breast inside her push up bra. "It's gotta be done, Camille." She said for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

Camille looked at Sofia, who sat to the right of her and rolled her eye at the red skimpy out fit she wore. "You both look like street walkers… remind me again why I agreed to do this?"

"I told you we shouldn't have asked her. "Sofia mumbled over her shoulder.

"I can hear you!" Camille in formed her.

Karina ignored them both. "You remember what to do?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Camille conveyed exasperatedly. "Sofia told me at least a hundred times already… Hurry up; I gotta get my girls from dance practice!" She rolled eyes, totally annoyed with the entire situation.

Sofia mumbled a curse word in Spanish before exiting the front seat.

Karina patted Camille on the shoulder. "Thanks"

Camille turned in her seat to look at her. "When are you gonna tell me what all this is about… huh, Baby?"

"I don't want you to have to lie to Jerry, Camie… I promise to tell you when I can." She kissed her cheek and opened the back door. After straightening out her tight black dress under her trench coat, she shut the door and took Sofia's hand. "Let's do this."

They took the stairs, their hooker heels clanking the entire way. Finally they reached the top and Sofia pulled open the door to the Detroit precinct police office.

Karina stepped in first, her sultry hips swaying from side to side as she strutted her way to the front desk in the main lobby. A balding caucasian male, looking to be in his late 30's, stood behind it.

The officer's eyes went to her exposed legs immediately and gulped. She was a vision. All of a sudden his pants felt two sizes to small.

Karina did her best ignoring his wondering eyes as both she and Sofia removed their coats.

The officer unloosened his neck tie as he watched the spicy Puerto Rican flip her hair.

Sofia smiled. Her hips swayed as she approached him. She leaned over the desk, giving him a good view of her cleavage. "Maybe you can help me…officer," she glanced at his name tag, "Defranco." Her voice breathy and sensual.

"Wha…what can I help you with." He stuttered.

She cracked a sassy half smile and she looked him over. "Maybe in more ways than one officer?"

"Is everything okay ladies?" He asked, deepening his voice.

Karina leaned into Sofia, and rested her head on her shoulders. "Oh, everything's fine officer, we just have a teeny tiny problem that we think you can help us with." She put her pointer finger and thumb up, symbolizing how small.

The officer looked around. "Just give me a second."

Karina kept her smile in place until he disappeared around the corner, probably to check up on his breath or something equally as vein. She rolled her eyes.

After he was gone Sofia made sure there were no surrounding viewers before giving her partner the "home free" nodded.

Karina used her hands to lean further over the desk to snatch a key ring that dangled from a hook behind the desk. She hurriedly shoved it into her purse just in time, as the officer was rounding the corner.

He came around the desk, now on the same side as them.

The ladies smiled brightly.

The officer cleared his throat. "What can I do for you ladies?"

Karina stepped closer. "What's going on around her… it's so died."

He blushed. "We just had someone call in a major robbery down town… most of our detectives were needed to cover it."

She stomped her foot. "Damn!'

"What?" He asked concerned.

"I needed to see Detective Green, or Detective Fowler… they didn't happen to stay behind, did they?" She gave him her best sad puppy dog face.

"N…no," he answered in a rush. "But I'd be more then happy to help you ladies."

Sofia smiled. "I don't think so." As his face dropped she reached out for his chest, her hand climbed up to his chin. "But maybe you can keep us company until they return… I just love a man in uniform."

His temperature went through the roof. "S…sure ladies."

Karina walked up beside him. "And all that you do for our community…wow." She wrapped a piece of her hair around her finger. "You cops are sooooo good lookin'." She chewed on her imaginary piece off gum.

The officer grinned like a horny school boy. "Well, ah… I do workout."

Sofia glanced at his beer belly and did her best not to bust out laughing like a blubbering idiot. Grabbing the tip of his tie, she slowly traced it up to his neck. "I can tell you work hard at it." She leaned into him. "Just thinkin' about you taking down all the bad guys in the dangerous streets of Detroit… gets me all hhhhhhhhot." She watched his eyes trail to her lips and she knew she had him. "Tell me officer… maybe you can go through the procedures of booking a criminal. I've always wondered about that… and I'd really appreciated it."

Defranco let out a goofy laugh. "I'd be happy to… help."

Karina watched them and tried her best to seem interested. Sofia was working her magic and had him completely wrapped around her finger in seconds. She saw her chance to make an escape and took, disappearing down the hall to Terrance's office.

* * *

After going through almost every key on the ring, she found the correct one. She unlocked it and eased the door open.

His office was a mess as usually.

Knowing she didn't have much time she marched over to the file cabinet behind his desk and pulled the top drawer open. Quickly scanning for the M's insert, she pulled the tab back and searched each name until she came across Evelyn Mercer.

She flipped open the file and glanced over the report. Everything looked normal. She combed through a few more pages. The investigation on her murder was now closed due to the alleged robber, Stanly Miller's body turning up dead. She figured Bobby and Angel had a hand in that.

There was way too much information to read through it all and she couldn't take the originals; she needed copies. She closed the cabinet then spun around towards the copier and froze. Her gut was telling her to look again. She turned back around and pulled it open. She found the M's again with ease. She snatched out Angel's file; unsurprisingly his rap sheet was thick. She placed it underneath her right arm and moved on to Bobby's. His file appeared paper thin. She pulled it out and opened it… It was empty.

* * *

Camille sighed deeply. It felt like she had been waiting for hours. She had bitten her nails down to the raw meat she was so nervous. She glanced up in her rearview mirror and caught sight of a familiar black car. Watching it closely, she reached for her phone preparing to make the call if her instincts were correct.

* * *

Karina waited for her copies and fidgeted nervously. This was taking way to long.

Her phone vibrated in her purse, which set on the floor by the desk unnoticed.

* * *

Sofia giggled infectiously at all the officer's jokes. Seated on top of the main desk, she crossed her legs and tried to act intrigued. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. "What the hell is taking her so long?" She grumbled. The plan was to get in and get out.

Her cell rang.

After fumbling through her purse she found it and flipped it open. She smiled at the officer and said. "It'll just be a sec." Before placing it to her ear and saying. "Hola."

_"Why didn't Baby pick up? Terrance is already in the building! Get out!"_

…to be continued.

A/N: Dun-Dun-Dun! Please remember to comment! Let me know if it was good or bad. I think it was aight. J


	9. Chapter 08 Wingin' It

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm not dead I promise! I know it's been a long, long time and that I promised this chapter a lot sooner but a lot of things have happened in my life; the biggest being that my grandfather isn't doing so well and being that I live with my grandparents, most of my attention has been focused on him, forcing my writing to take a back seat because of it. I hate that I won't be able to update as much as I'd like, but I promise to as much as I can. You may want to scan through some of the previous chapters just to refresh your memory. Thanks ladies, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **A/N: I need reviews people!**

Mercy

Chapter 08 – Wingin' It

Sofia giggled infectiously at all the officer's jokes. Seated on top of the main desk, she crossed her legs and tried to act intrigued. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. "What the hell is taking her so long?" She grumbled. The plan was to get in and get out.

Her cell rang.

After fumbling through her purse she found it and flipped it open. She smiled at the officer and said. "It'll just be a sec," before placing it to her ear and saying. "Hola."

"_Why didn't Baby pick up? Terrance is already in the building! Get out! Now!_

* * *

…two days earlier.

Angel walked up beside Bobby and looked to the tombstone that stood at his feet. "She told you." He breathed, fogging up the cool air around him with each cautious word he spoke.

Bobby wiped his hand down the length of this tired face and looked off into the snow covered distance. "You didn't," his voice was deathly low, weak even.

Angel glanced at the side view of his older brother. "I wanted to-"

"-But… you didn't." He reminded.

The younger one took a step back and bowed his head in shame. He could do nothing but agree. "I didn't."

"-That's right, you didn't," looking back down at the tombstone, Bobby muttered peevishly under his breath, "Why?"

Angel placed his hand on the oldest brother's left shoulder, slowly guiding him so that they were now facing each other. His dark eyes searched Bobby's. "The same reason I didn't tell Baby why you left…" His voice trialed off and silence slipped between them. Closing his eyes briefly, he tried to find the words to best explain him self, but found that none felt worthy. He sighed deeply and walked over to stand next to Bobby, so that they were now both looking down at the head stone again.

Angel fidgeted nervously in his brown leather jacket as he sorted through the memories that were now seeping through his mind. Time hadn't lessened the aching in his chest. He remembered the moment that aching seed was planted, how it felt to watch such a young life slip away slowly each day, until they were gone, as if it had happened seconds ago, and he almost… almost was relieved his brother hadn't had to face what he and the rest of the family had.

Licking his lips, he pushed aside his own pain and focused in on his brother's, "Come on now Bobby… you really would have been able to stay away if you knew the truth?" He snorted, knowing Bobby would have been back on the first flight home as soon as he got word Karina was pregnant. "I did what was necessary to get you through these three years away from us… away from her. You had to let the plan play out, right? You wouldn't have come through with your end of the deal if I had told you every damn thing, man." He paused to swallow hard. "Look, I ain't gonna lie to you… even if that shit with Sweet hadn't popped off; I still wouldn't have… because I gave Baby my word… you taught me my word is all I hav-

Bobby halted Angel's words with a single fixed level stare. He could guess exactly where the conversation was headed and he didn't need, nor wanted to hear it. It would just piss him the f**k off anyway, and likely end with him lashing out at his brothers; doing so wouldn't give him any desired results or the answers he was desperately seeking, and it most defiantly couldn't bring back his baby girl.

The street boxer sat now facing a crossroad without a clue as to which direction to take. He felt a tiny urge to let his anger guide him through this journey, but it was over shadowed by a mind numbing emotion, and that emotion was pain. Bobby had little to no experience with that emotion and he didn't know which way to go. If he allowed the pain to take over it would lead him back to where he had just come from; the space that he and Karina use to reside so they could continue their screaming match. Knowing that would be a wash he thought better of it. He and she both needed some distance from the other. His only choice was to put on his grown man underwear and get past the hurt of being the last to know he had a daughter and then the pain of losing her that followed.

Feeling his brother's eyes burn a hole in the side of his face, Bobby remembered where he was and tried to focus on anything but that… his daughter, "Bobbie," his stomach knotted and the stress lines on his brow deepened. This wasn't helping. "Did you know that was her name? She named her after me."

Angel opened his mouth, but shut it quickly after feeling the burning at the back of his throat and swallowed, knowing his words wouldn't come out clearly he simply nodded for his reply instead.

Bobby continued on in a lifeless monotone, his haunted eyes remained centered on his daughter's final resting place, "You know… I never thought I wanted children." He smiled sadly and looked to his brother. "What is they say? Uhm… you don't know what-"

"-you've got till it's gone." Angel finished for him finding it safe to speak again. "I thought you were gonna tell Baby why you left her… but judging from the state she was in when I left and the way you look now… which is like sh*t if I might add, I'm gonna take a guess and say it didn't go down as planned."

Bobby's face feigned shocked. "How'd you know?" Deep down he knew Angel was attempting to save him from the stupor he was rapidly approaching, by changing the subject, and greatly appreciated it. Chuckling lightly, he pulled the necklace out his pants pocket. "She told me to f**k off and handed me this."

Angel couldn't help the smirk that played on his full lips as he took the chain and key. "Damn… she told you to f**k off?"

"Not in those exact words."

"She is pissed then?"

"I think that's safe to say."

"Any idea's what the key goes to?"

"Not a damn clue."

Angel's face beamed and his eyes twinkled. "I bet Baby wasn't to keen on helpin' you, was she brah?

Bobby shot him a warning look. "Aight jarhead, rub the shit in and make it bleed a lil'."

The marine shrugged off his comment with a light chuckle. "Sorry, couldn't help myself-."

"-Yea whatever," turning away from the headstone, Bobby stomped his way through the heavy snow in the direction he had left his car.

Angel followed close behind. "Man, where you goin'… It's to damn cold to be chasing your ass."

Bobby stopped to look at his brother. "Where the fuck you think I'm goin'… I'm not gonna sit on my ass," He gestured towards the key Angel still held, "hoping that whatever that goes to, magically appears right the f**k in front of me." Walking on, he continued." I'm gonna find out who set mom up… You comin' with me?"

Angel blinked a few times; surprised that Bobby was taking Karina's open rejection so well. His beat'em up mentality was clearly intact. "We already killed that sh*thead who hit the convenience store." Deciding to leave the sensitive topic alone, Angel preceded trailing close behind his brother.

Bobby pinched the bridge of this nose. "You think a contract killer would hit up a convenience store for some pocket change? We already knew it was a questionable kill."

"True… "

Bobby glanced over his shoulder at Angel. "Look… sometimes pros will cover up their marks with another crime… using like a burglary or something. You got me?"

Angel stroked his chin. It was all coming in clearer now. "Yeah… then pay a witness to throw the cops off." He nodded slowly. "I understand… but who?"

Bobby caught something in his line of view.

Jeremiah was standing in front of his car.

As they got closer, Bobby couldn't help but laugh at the scorching look Jerry was forcing his direction. "That brah," he finally responded, "is the million dollar question."

Jerry watched his brothers' approach. "Why the f**k you got me out here so got damn early in the morning? I got a schedule to keep with the girls, man"

Bobby shot him a long, searching look. "F**k you talkin' about?"

Jerry snorted. "Quit playin' man, Baby called talkin' crazy… said to make sure I kept you out of trouble! So this is me keepin' you outta trouble… Now you," he looked passed Bobby's shoulder at Angel, ", and Sherlock Holms can GO-HOME!" He paused and looked around, clearly searching for something. "Where's Jackie?"

Bobby walked around him and opened his car door. "If you stop SNARLING long enough I'll tell you… I left sweetheart with Baby. Where we're goin' could get him killed."

Jerry grabbed Bobby's door to keep him from getting in and closing it. "I mean it… go home!"

Bobby's upper lip curled into a sneer, but quickly morphed into a wolfish grin. He could always count on Jerry's 'take charge' persona for amusement. It had to be exhausting trying to be the 'perfect son' all the damn time. "Sorry Saint Jerry, It ain't happenin'." He nodded his head towards the passenger side of the car. "Say goodbye to your older sister, Angel… You know, it's a crying shame you're the only one down to ride."

Jerry was about to retort but halted at the sound of an approaching engine.

The other brothers seem to notice and stared down the road as they left the inside of the car to stand in front of it.

Jerry stepped up and stood beside Bobby, squinting his eye for a clearer view. "Who is that?"

Bobby analyzed the moving target. About 50 yards down the road was a black limo with tented windows. It moved slowly until it finally came ten feet from them and came to a halt. The back window came down, revealing a fathead man. Bobby would no that face anywhere. "It's-"

"-Evander Pearson," Jerry finished," he goes by Evan now."

Angel's brows furrowed. "Who?"

Bobby scoffed. "One of Vick's goons," he answered, like it was obvious. "Looks like he's waitin' for us to come to him."

Evan sat at the window just looking out at them, not moving an inch.

Jerry eyes transfixed on the limo and all the blood drain from his face. If he hadn't known it was ten blow freezing he would've thought it was mid day June down in Miami. His voice broke. "I… I promise I don't owe Sweet, sh*t else!"

Bobby's signature scowl appeared over his features. "Don't worry about it… I'll take care of it… You ready?" He patted him on the shoulder before walking towards their new company.

Jerry swallowed hard and followed behind. "What's the plan, Bobby?" He called out.

"We're wingin' it, Jerry!" He shot back.

Angel shook his head. "We're gonna get killed," he mumbled. "And his punkass is wingin' it!"

Evan sat still, feeling out the mood of the Mercers as they neared. His main focus being the oldest; if he didn't seem compliant, the others weren't either. Evan swallowed hard. He didn't want any trouble and hoped Bobby was on the same page. "It's been along time since I seen you three in one place… You're missing one though, aren't you?"

Bobby stood ahead of his brothers, with his arms crossed over his chest and stony expression in place. "Not long enough… You forget what I told you back at the casino?"

"Bobby, I truly feel-"

"Fuck ya feelin's!"

Evan licked his lips and tried to calm his accelerated heart. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"I'll shoot anyone I damn well please… you know tha-"

Jerry placed a hand on his shoulder to intercede. "Let's not let this get outta control, Bobby."

He shrugged him off. "Naw, I'm cool." He threw his hands up in surrender. "As long as Mr. Pearson here comes correct… Did I not tell you to deliver a message to Sweet?"

Evan nodded.

"Then why the f**k are you here? Something obviously got lost in translation!"

Evan shifted nervously in his seat, his hand instinctively going to his side. He felt the cool metal against his hand and relaxed. "Come on man, give me a break! You know how Vick is… He wants to meet up with you. That's not negotiable."

Bobby leaned closer into the window of the limo and responded in a hushed tone, each word coming out in a dangerous growl. "I already paid my dues. We don't have shit else to discuss… I suggest you relay that to Vick."

"There's still some lose ends."

Angel sensed immediately his brother's quick temper about to flare up; it was blatantly obvious he wasn't going to be able to keep his cool for much longer, and Jeremiah was clearly trying to figure out why and how Bobby was still mixed up with Victor Sweet.

Angel's best logic was to step in as mediator, and assumed now would be a good time as any. "Now, now homeboys, I'm sure we can figure out away to do this so that all parties involved are satisfied… Bobby, the problem with meeting up with Sweet is the lack of your control of the situation… Correct?"

"Correct."

"And Evan, you're just tryna get shit done so you don't get blasted out, right?"

"Right."

"I think we can come to a compromise fellas… There's always one bright spot in an otherwise f**ked-up situations. Just leave it to me."

Bobby furrowed his brows, defining the stress lines in his scowl. Out of all his brothers, Angel was the one that thought most like him and if he was going in the lion's den he'd want him along side him. Each move he made was calculated and there was no one he trusted more; it was as simple as that. "Let's here what you got… but don't make me regret it."

… To be continued.

A/N: I know it's short, but for what I've got lined up in the next chapter it just made since to end it here. Don't worry, you'll find out what happens with Karina and Sofia in the next add which is much longer. Again, sorry for the wait. Life can be a bitch some times! **A/N: I need reviews people!**


	10. Chapter 09 Boss, of Bosses

A/N: I have received countless messages telling me that this story has been added to someones favorites or story alerts but I'm not getting any reviews or comments. If you like my work let me know So I know there's a reason to post on this site.

Mercy

Chapter 09 – Boss, of Bosses

"_Why didn't Baby pick up? Terrance is already in the building! Get out! Now!"_

…two days earlier

Sometimes in life we find that our trust has been missed placed. Those times are rarely with strangers, or our sworn enemies, but are often those that are closest to us. In the past 32 years Bobby had found himself in countless uncomfortable situations, and some impossible ones. He wasn't scared… just cautious. Few took notice of his discomfort, because on the outside he was cool as a cucumber. After all, he was known for raising a little hell himself. Maybe it was the high from not knowing if he would survive the night. He thrived off the adrenaline… lived for it.

Opening the gloved compartment in front of him, Bobby pulled out a rosary that his mother told him had been in their family for years, possibly dating back to the 1800's. After removing the cross from his black leather jacket, that Karina had forced him to taker earlier, he replaced the cross on the rosary with hers and put it safely around his neck to tuck under his thermal white sweater.

Bobby sat straight up and smoothed back his hair as he stared in the review mirror at his youngest brother. Against Bobby's better judgment, Angel had convinced him that it was vital they pick Jackie up for their "meeting" with Victor Sweet. They were stronger in numbers. Bobby reluctantly agreed, but made it well known he didn't like it. His attention needed to be on Sweet, not his kid brother. Angel had assured him that he'd watch Jackie's back.

As Bobby continued to stare at his younger brother, Angel could practically feel Bobby beginning to doubt his decision. Right on queue, Angel patted Jack's shoulder as away of reassuring, him that he was gonna watch out from Jack, and reinforced it with a slight nod towards his older brother through the mirror.

Jeremiah shifted the car into park and fumbled with the key in the ignition. "We're here… now what?"

Bobby gave him a side stare. "You need to get your emotions in check first, Jerry… I need for you to have a clear head in there. That means you shut up, and let me do all the talking."

"I'm calm-"

"Its 15 degrees and you're sweating like a whore in church. Do you see the problem here, Jerry?"

With shaky hands, Jeremiah removed his leather gloves and threw them on the dash board. "You agreed to a meeting with Victor Sweet, that's the problem!" Jerry turned his body slightly, to face Angel who was silently watching the exchanged between his brothers from the backseat. "Compromise," He snorted, "compromise, my a*s!"

Bobby shifted; his body slouched as he rested one elbow on the door, to rub his hand along the forehead of his tired face. He hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours; that alone was frustrating, but Jeremiah's bitching and complaining was beginning to irritate the piss out of him. He was starting to regret not dropping him at home and letting his wife deal with his b*tcha*s. Jerry hadn't done a damn thing, but whine since Evan showed up earlier.

Bobby rubbed around his temple. He was feeling one hell of a headache coming on. With his eyes still towards the window and his scowl in place, he huffed. "Come on man, you're either down or you ain't!"

Jeremiah's dark eyes darted to Angel then back to Bobby. "I told y'all I can't run the streets no more… I gotta family, and a schedule to keep." He spoke in a panic. "I got responsibilities man, or have you forgotten?"

Jackie leaned up to the front to pear between the two oldest. "Nobody's making you do anything, Jerry… right?" His statement linger in the air a few seconds. "Don't forget how we got here in the first place."

Jeremiah shrugged off the hand Jackie had placed on his shoulder. "We're here because Bobby is pigheaded and only thinks about himself… Mom always said Bobby was smart, but does not like to think."

With his arms folded under his chest, Jackie sat back and rolled his eyes. "Here we go." He said with shake of his head. "We're wasting time!"

"He's right!" Angel agreed.

Jeremiah sighed and perched his lips. "I should've known you and Angel would rally against me… y'all always did hang on Bobby's every word."

The next ten seconds were filled with venomous words and cheap shots between the brothers. Bobby remained quietly facing the window closest to him, not saying a word. If they wanted to b*tch and yell, why not let them? And he did just that until his headache turned into a stabbing pain.

"Shut up!" Bobby roared, and just like that they were silent. All attention was on him but he still faced away from them. "You think I'm an idiot don't you? You think I don't know what the fu*k is going on here? You're the one that's got his head stuck up his own eyes, Jerry!" He turned to look at Jeremiah, his eyes were blazing. He was pissed. "You sit there and point the finger at me when we're in this space because of you! Or have you forgotten you're the one that barrowed money and ended up owing Sweet a shit load of money!"

Jeremiah's jaw clenched as he shook his head. "No… no, man! You never told me what the hell was going on! How was I supposed to know! You told me you handle it and that it was done!"

"Come on, Jerry! Somebody had to make the payments!" Angel told him. "You honestly believe Sweet would write off half a million dollars!"

Jerry swallowed hard. "I put everything I had in to my company!"

Bobby scoffed. "Then you bet it all-"

"-I bet it all trying to make something better of myself! Trying to make the sh*t work! Then Vic's goons gonna come and try to take a piece!"

Bobby's body was tense and demeanor grim. "It's all about Jerry, right? If you don't shut the fu*k-up, I'm gonna stick my foot so far up you're a*s, I shit you not…You borrowed money from him, Jerry. You got in bed with him! That's how he fuckin' shut me down! I was the one that ended up paying for that sh*t! Me! Not you! My mother's dead! My daughter's dead! I gave up three years of my fu*king life! Three… trying to save your self-righteous a*s!" The conversation was exhausting and Bobby was over it. After forcing his car door open, he got out and slammed it shut.

Jeremiah was left in the drivers' seat alone after his other brother's followed after Bobby. He sighed deeply. His nerves were getting the better of him and he was turning on the wrong people. All that Bobby sacrificed had some how slipped his mind and the guilt of recognizing how wrong he had been weighed heavy on him. Swallowing his prided, he opened his door to follow after them… he had to apologize.

* * *

Bobby slammed the door and rounded the car towards his trunk. The parking lot was deadly quiet, except for the sound of snow crunching under his heavy feet with every step. "Fu*k that uppity motherfucker," he grumbled under his breath.

Jackie and Angel followed behind Bobby.

After scanning the lot, He found it littered with vehicles but no human occupants. That meant several witnesses in side. Bobby relaxed a little. Feeling it was safe, he lifted the hood. Angel and Jackie stood on either side of him.

Jackie ruffled his wild hair as he studied the massive building in be wilderment.

Angel rolled his eyes. "It's the art museum, doofus!"

Jackie read the sign on the front. "Detroit Institute of Arts." He was confused as to why Angel would pick an art bulilding. The rocker's slim frame shook with laughter as he continued his observations. "Why would you pick a museum, man?"

Bobby slapped him in the back of the head. "Turn around, dick lips!"

Jackie flinched. "Ouch! Come on man!"

Angel chuckled. "That's what you get, brah."

Bobby noticed for the first time that Jerry had been standing behind Angel. He found himself wondering how long he had been there. Ignoring him for the time being, he analyzed his wrist watch. "We got 15 minutes, girls." He shifted a few things around in the trunk. "Come help me with this Angel."

Jerry held Angel off and came up beside Bobby to help instead.

Bobby froze immediately.

Jeremiah's heart hammered away in his chest, and his nerves were ran amuck. He hated anyone being upset with him, especially his brothers." I'm sorry man… I was way off trying to blame all of this on you. I'm just freaked because Camille doesn't know about any of this. If she ever does, it's my a*s. I should be thanking you for taking the heat."

Bobby narrowed his eyes, but slowly his stony features fell away. "Don't mention it… What's done is done. I chose to do what I did. I'm your older brother. It's my job to step up and protect you no matter what, so let's drop it." Without giving Jerry a chance to respond, he proceeded shuffling more sh*t around in the trunk. "Let's see what kinda toys we got, ladies." He moved a gas can to the side. "Angel, you got a burner?"

Angel shook his head no. "I flew in."

Jackie placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Bobby reached inside to the far right. "Be careful with my baby." He handed Angel a sliver semi- automatic hand gun.

Angel squealed with delight as he took it.

Bobby smirked. "You like that?"

"Yeah." Angel took it and cocked it back. "Got any ammo?"

Bobby touched his arm. "It's loaded little brother. Be careful." Angel had a reputation of being trigger happy. After giving Angel some extra ammo, he loaded two for himself and handed Jerry one similar to Angel's. After tucking his gun away safely he grabbed the lid to close it.

Jack stopped him. "What do I get?" He still had his cigarette in his mouth so it came out in a mumble.

Bobby looked at him and laughed mockingly. "You coming up with us… oh." he reached in side and handed Jackie a tire iron. "Here, sweet heart, poke'em with that."

Jack looked down at his hand with a blank stare. "Thanks."

Bobby slammed the trunk closed. "You're welcome." He and Angel took the lead, with Jerry and Jack at the rear. "We get this done, we get past his goons, we get in my car… and we get the hell outta here." Bobby couldn't have been more specific than that. "I'm serious, we ain't stayin' all day… anything longer then ten minutes isn't a good look. As long as I hold my ground we should be quick."

Jackie put out his cigarette in the snow. "For real Angel, an art museum?"

Angel closely regarded him. "It's public, upscale and most importantly Sweet owns the place. He uses it to front cash, so he'll think twice before shooting up the place."

After getting inside they had to pass a metal inspection. Bobby got nervous, but Angel assured him that he had taken care of it and they were promptly led down a side door by one of the guards, skipping the inspection all together. "I served with him," Angel whispered, answering his question.

Bobby relaxed a little more and allowed the tension in his neck to melt away, his scowl even lessened. Sweet was bound to be blindsided by the amount of weaponry they had smuggled in. Bobby smiled to himself… there had never been a reason to doubt Angel's ability at insuring their family's safety. Not only had he found a meeting ground that appeared neutral, but he found a meeting ground that would sway their way by providing Victor Sweet with a false since of security. The Mercer's held every bit of control in this scenario. Bobby couldn't be more sure of himself at that moment.

The museum with filled with tourist dressed in high-class attire, making the Mercer's look even more out of place. Angel took rein and led them through the mass of people. "Evan said to meet him at the exhibit on the other end of the museum." All the brothers trailed closely behind.

The sealings were high and decorated in Egyptian print stain glass windows. The light that trickled in gave off a calming glow through out the building.

It took them no more then five minutes to reach the other side of the museum. Above the archway of the door leading to the exhibits read, "The General Motors Center of African American Art."

Angel, Jerry, and Jack fell back, allowing the leader to enter first. Bobby's senses were now on over drive and he took note of everything around him, down to intimate details.

The cathedral like structure was huge and littered with all kinds of African American art work along its walls. All the way to the far side stood a large statue of a man and at its feet stood a figure in a fur coat, facing away from them.

"_How stupid is he? You never put your back to the door."_

Guards were scatted about the place, working hard to seem inconspicuous by blending in with the tourists, but failing miserably. Information exchanged through, Evan, was checking out so far, but that was no reason for Bobby to let down his guard long enough to feel safe. He'd exhale the second he got himself and the rest of his _"Brady Bunch,"_ at least ten miles away from the danger zone.

All the Mercer boys stop midway, on high alert for whatever might play out.

Bobby pressed on towards his target.

* * *

Victor stared straight ahead, his eyes transfixed on the work of art before him. A smug grin mirrored his face as Bobby's foot steps came in to earshot. He never flinched or gave his ex-employee a reason to believe he had noticed the arrival. He softly stroked the sleeve of his black fur coat as he continued analyzing the statue. He would enjoy this meeting.

Bobby stopped; he was to the left of the gangster, shoulder to shoulder. He never looked in his direction but was careful to keep the threat locked in to his peripheral vision. Seconds passed before any form of communication was exchanged. On lookers would simply think two men had stopped to admire the same fine work of art, nothing more. "You got me here, now what?" His voice was flat.

Sweet stepped intimately closer to the other while speaking. The tone of every word was deathly low. "Out-of-town shooter… that's what I said. I remember hearing myself say out-of-town shooter. What do you pay outta town shooters to do? You pay them to stay the fuck outta town! What I get for my money… Hm?

Adrenaline coursed through Bobby's arteries, but his outer appearance didn't bare witness to it, he simple flashed a superior grin. "Three years, Vic…you forget the terms?"

The gangster's nostrils flared. "You're done, when I say you're done!"

Bobby's face hardened. "I more then made up for my brothers debt." An edge of impatience crept into his voice. "The body count more than wiped his slate clean!"

Sweet regarded him and chuckled hysterically. "What can I say? I like your work ethic!" He instantly sobered. "And you're much to value to my empire to sever our dealings."

"It's nice to be first choice… but I'll pass."

"You'll be more then compensated for your work."

"Bullsh*t! You ain't got enough money to wash the blood stains off my hands."

Victor narrowed his eyes. "You gettin' a conscience on me?" He smiled. "No, no, that can't be it."

"Nothing's worth me doing life."

"You worried about cops? Don't worry about cops… I got cops! You need to worry about me."

"You gonna dime me out?"

"I ain't no snitch… but I do what I gotta do to get what I want." Sweet turned Bobby's way and glared. "I got evidence on every hit you've ever done…I say the word and it gets handed over to the cops. I'm the one holdin' all the cards!"

Bobby's jaw clenched. "I'll kill who ever I gotta kill to protect my family," he said ruthlessly, "even you."

Victor's eyes blazed with anger. "You threatenin' me-"

"I'm telling you right now, Vic… you don't wanna fu*k with me," Bobby's voice was laced with cold indifference, "this game one man game you're payin'… it's over. You will honor the original agreement."

"I should drop you where you stand!"

Bobby's eyes danced about the room. "In this fine public establishment…. Try me."

Sweet was fuming. "I own all of Detroit… this is my HOUSE!" He roared.

Bobby opened his jacket, unveiling his weapons. "You've just been evicted."

Sweet's eyes darted manically about the room.

Bobby never flinched. "Yeah, your goons are on standby… but I guarantee your body will drop before mine." He chuckled loudly and it filled the large space, drawing a few eyes his way. "You might wanna double up security around here; Vic… wouldn't want anyone sneakin' in the back door."

Victor's heart bungee-jumped into his esophagus, nearly choking him. "I… I say WHEN! I say HOW! I RUN THIS TOWN!"

Bobby regarded him with a lofty expression and smug grin in place. "Whining like a b*tch will get you nowhere with me." He gave him a condescending smile. "Thanks for the warm welcome come, Vic." He stepped nimbly away. "But next time, don't be so welcoming."

Victor Sweet watched Bobby's retreat. "How's that fine piece of ass of yours doing?"

Bobby froze all movement, his back already to Sweet.

"Karina's her name, right? That little honey's got a body on her! I got eyes everywhere… you remember that. I might let you walk outta here now… but this is far from over. You have two weeks, Bobby! Two weeks to set aside your pride and come back to work for me. That's it! No negotiating… or you won't like what happens next."

Bobby's eyes blazed murderously, and his face grew stoic. His nostrils flared and the vein at his temple throbbed. In a matter of seconds, every muscle in his body had tensed up like a lion ready to strike its prey. But, to his surprise and disappointed Angel's eyes came into focus, silently begged him to walk away. They couldn't win this fight, being out number 4 to nearly 30-armed men.

By some miracle, Bobby dug deep and found the will to put one foot in front of the other. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he and his brothers were safe inside his car.

Angel was driving and the other two Mercers were in the back.

He had lost time. He couldn't recollect anything that happened between the exhibit and his journey to the car. Bobby stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Sweet, put that hit out on mom." His tone was icy and low.

Angel glanced at him briefly, not sure of where that had come from. Bobby hadn't spoken one word since he walked away from Victor. "You think?"

"He was trying to send a message… reminding me he could still get to anyone of you."

Angel was about to respond but felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he looked at the screen. It was Sofia. He flipped it open. "Sof… we're dealing with some important shit right now. Could you not-"

_Karina's soft voice came through. "-Angel, I need your help." _

He furrowed his brow. Why had Baby called from Sofia's phone? "Everything aight?"

"_Yeah, I just need your help with… something…" _

"Go on."

_You have to swear this stays between us first."_

"You have my word."

* * *

Present day…

Karina softly closed the door to Lt. Green's office. Being sure to tip toe, so her heels wouldn't make any loud noise, she scurried down the main foyer. Before rounding the corner she halted from the sound of an all too familiar voice. Pressing her back up against the wall, she listened.

"_What are you doing here, Sofia?"_

Her heart skipped, but not in a good way. "Terrance," she breathed. Some how he had gotten passed Camille without her knowing it. As a way of relieving some of the tension that had built up in her body, Karina inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Not seeing any reason to dwell on something she couldn't change, she tucked the office keys away in her bra, ran her fingers threw her locks, and squared her shoulders, determined to get herself and Sofia out of this mess.

With her shoulders back, Karina strutted to the front desk with feline grace, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Terrance blinked, surprised at seeing his ex-girlfriend. "Wh… what are you doing here?" His eyes trailed down her bare legs. "Dressed like that?" he added.

"I came to see you, Tee." She forced a smile. "I wanted to talk… Maybe work things out. When we got here the officer told us you were out."

Terrance regarded her quizzically. "Why did you just come from my office then?"

Feeling like butterflies were literally rapping her stomach, she swallowed hard. "I figured I'd slip you a note under the door."

"What does the note say?"

Unable to maintain eye contact any longer, Karina looked away. "I changed my mind half way there… What I have to say is much too important to leave in a letter. I felt it best we talk face to face."

The front doors to the precinct flew open, drawing everyone's attention away Karina.

Four officers barreled in carrying a hostile Angel in handcuffs.

"Get your hands off me, playa!" He bellowed, snapping at one of the officers. Sweat was pouring from Angel's face, and he had nearly rubbed his wrists raw pulling against his restraints.

While Terrance's eyes were still engrossed in Angel's over the top antics, Karina dug inside her bra for the office keys. Leaning over the desk, she returned them to their proper place with ease.

Lt. Green trudged up to Angel. "What's going on here?" His question was aimed at the two officers holding Angel down.

The rookie to his left cleared his voice excessively. "He was the cause of the disturbance up town in the bank."

Greens eyes went to Angel. "Disturbance?" They had received several calls about a potential bank robbery at First Citizens Bank. "Explain."

Angel turned his chin up in mock defiance. "Call your dogs off me."

The Lieutenant nodded his head for them to release the marine.

Angel shrugged free. "The bitch at the bank shorted me a hundred bucks!"

Terrance shook his head from side to side and sighed exasperatedly. "He break any laws?" he asked the rookie.

"Not really, just caused a public disturbance."

"Hold him for 24 hours… That should teach him a lesson. Take him to the back, book'em. I'll be there to start the paperwork."

The officers grabbed up Angel and processed to drag him to the back of the station.

"I want a lawyer!"

Sofia trailed behind yelling something inappropriate in Spanish.

The Lieutenant followed closely. Before disappearing, he told Karina not to leave. They had unfinished business.

* * *

…Several hours later

_I'm thinking of you_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight,_

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours. What next… Day… Weeks… Years…

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right,_

Guilt consumed her.

_Cause I've drowned in you_

_And I won't pull through_

_Without you by my side,_

Maybe if she closed her eyes tightly she could pretend these arms around her were his.

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you,_

She sighed. The attempt would be futile. No substitute could compete with the blanket of security that his strong embrace would provide her.

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine,_

Having laid there for hours in Terrance's arms, unable to fall asleep, she watched the clock. She was no stranger to these arms, after all they had been in a relationship for more then a year, yet his touch seemed unfamiliar some how. So here she was, wide awake, unable to use sleep as a means of escape from her troubled mind.

_Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song,_

Right after Angel's arrested, Karina and Sofia spent hours talking Terrance down from charging him with public disturbance. He was only helping them with their scheme. If charged it would only be a misdemeanor, but Karina would feel terrible leaving Angel in lockup over night.

_I'd give my all for your love to night._

Like promised, Karina processed to confess her wish for her and Terrance to get back together. She laid it on thick, telling Terrance every thing she knew he wanted to hear. It was easier then she had originally thought. Terrance took her back without hesitation.

_Baby can you feel me_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes,_

_I can see you clearly_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind,_

He worked over time trying to convince her to come back to his apartment because they had spent entirely too much time apart. After it was clear he wouldn't give up she relented but lied and told him she was on her period and didn't feel well. He assured her he didn't want to do anything but hold her all night.

_And yet you're so far_

_Like a distant star_

_I'm wishing on tonight,_

Unbeknownst to him she had cried silently all night with her tears staining the pillow. No they hadn't been intimate… but still she some how felt she was sleeping with the enemy. She prayed she was wrong, but her gut told her other wise. How was she any different from her mother who had turned tricks to survive? It was only a matter of time before she ran out of plausible reason for him not to bed her.

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you,_

Her lip quivered and she pressed her face down on the pillow to muffle her cries. It took several minutes to recover from the ache in her chest. Could she force her self to go through with it?

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine,_

She needed Sofia. Sofia would point her in the right direction and give her something positive to focus on… something positive to look forward to. Yes, she needed her. She had to talk to her. So what it was four in the morning. This was important and couldn't wait.

_Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song,_

Slowly Karina lifted Terrance's hand from around her waist.

_I'd give my all for your love to night…_

"Where are you going?" He tightened his grip on her waist.

Her heart stopped, but recovered quickly. "I have to pee." Maybe she was getting better at this lying thing.

Terrance mumbled something inaudible, before letting her go and rolling over to quickly falling back a sleep.

Karina pulled the covers back and lowered her feet onto the cold hard wood floor. Still wearing her dress from yesterday, she tugged it down to cover her thighs a bit. After grabbing her purse off the floor she tip toed to the bathroom connect to Terrance's bedroom. After closing the door with great care, she turned to face to the mirror.

All make up had long ago vanished. She now appeared fresh faced, with her red and puffy eyes, no doubt a consequence from crying for hours.

Sitting her bag on the edge of the sink, she pulled out her cell and dialed Sofia immediately. After it rang four times, Karina bit her lip nervously.

Sofia was probably out cold, but to Karina great relief after a few more rings her best friend's sleepy accent soothed her. _"You okay, chica ?_

She broke down. "I can't do this." Her voice was strained from her tears.

"_Shhhh… yes you can, Baby. Pull yourself together."_

Karina sniffled. "Sorry."

"_There's nothing to be sorry about… where are you?"_

"In the bathroom."

"_Is he asleep?"_

"Yes"

"_Good… he didn't hurt you did he?"_

"No, he doesn't suspect a thing as far as I can tell."

"_Angel's worried about you."_

Karina smiled at that. "Tell him I'm okay… and not to worry."

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

She signed, "Yes."

"_Good, because I have an idea but I don't think you're gonna like it."_

Karina's body sagged. "Just tell me, Sofie."

"_While he's asleep you should take a look around. You said yourself, that Bobby's file being empty was a major red flag."_

"Terrance has an office here too."

"_So take a look."_

"Ok"

"_I'm gonna stay on the line."_

Karina jammed her phone down in the middle of her bra. After making sure Terrance was still sleeping, she made her way down to his office at the end of the hall. She checked behind her making sure she hadn't been followed, then carefully eased the door open. The office wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. At least this office was trashed as much as his office back at the precinct. The down side though was it had nearly five times as many file cabinets as the other and would take a sh*t load of time. Karina dug her phone out. "Hope you got free nights and weekends…this might take a while."

_Sofia shrugged as if Karina could see her. "I got all night."_

Karina had never seen so many files. There were even cases dated back as far as the 1980's. Terrance definitely needed to pay an organized to get some of this under control. She worked none stop for hours, going through each file with a fine tooth comb but nothing had caught her eye and she was starting to think the only thing she would discover was that her "boyfriend" was a compulsive hoarder.

Rays of sun began peeking between the blinds.

She grabbed her phone, fully expecting to hear snoring on the other in, as she sat down in the desk chair with a huff. After all, she hadn't picked up her phone in hours. "I got nothing."

"_You want me to come and help." Sofia said, without a pinch tiredness._

Karina looked at her phone dumbfounded. She was still awake. "No. That's too risky. We're back together anyway… I can search some more later." As she talked her eyes danced around the room and caught sight of something she hadn't noticed before. A chill ran down her back. In the far corner was a box separate from everything else and she wondered why she hadn't noticed it sooner. "Wait." She walked over and pulled back the flaps. Her eyes widened. "I think I found soemthing!" She got on her knees. There were several files but the one on top was labeled Bobby Mercer. In side was a listed of dates and names. It was at least ten pages thick.

Karina put the file to the side. She quickly thumbed through the remaining files. All of them were unsolved murders. She compared all the dates as fast as she could. All the murders had been committed outside of Detroit in the last three years… that was odd. Some names she even recognized as high profile criminals that had been associated with Victor Sweet in one way or another. Her heart accelerated as she combed through pictures of their dead bodies, each one killed in particularly creative ways. The box was filled to the brim with evidence. Even weapons used during the crimes had been bagged and sealed.

Karina fumbled to pick up her cell. "Sofia?"

"_What did you find?" She asked in a rushed tone._

"I think Terrance has been keeping track of Bobby every since he left town."

"_What do you mean?"_

Karina stuttered nervously and she continued to fumble through the files with nervous hands. "I…I don't know. I mean he has a box full of evidence-"

"_-What kind of evident!"_

She was breathing hard now. "I can't talk about it over the phone… it's not good, Sofia."

"_Fine, make an excuse to leave, and come meet me!"_

"Right now-" Karina heard something that may have been a toilet flushing. "I think he's up! I gotta go!" She quickly closed the phone and scrabbled to put everything back in the box, then hurriedly pushed it back to its corner. After peering about wild-eyed, checking to make sure the office was how she found it. She quickly left the office and glanced back to close the door. As she turned around her body crash right into Terrance's chest. "Sh*t!" she shrieked. "You scared the hell out of me!" She looked up at him. "Good morning." She said quickly while still struggling to catch her breath.

Terrance's eyes narrowed. "What were you doing in there?"

She smiled nervously and waved her phone about. "My cell died and I needed to check in with Mercy House… I didn't want to wake you, so I used the phone in your office. I hope you don't mind." She beamed up at him, doing her best to sale her lie. Terrance's scrutinizing gaze felt harsh on her heated flesh, but she never broke eye contact. A good liar would look him in the eyes.

He relaxed. "No… it's cool. What's mine is yours." He smiled, and then leaned down to steal a kiss.

Karina quickly turned her head so his lips would brush her cheek. Before he could react, she walked around him towards the kitchen and her sanity. "How about breakfast?" She shot over her shoulder as cheerful as her ailing stomach would allow, because the closer he got to her, the more she wanted to up chuck last night's dinner.

…To be continued

**Song used: "My All" By: Mariah Carey**

A/N: Pay me in comments!


	11. Chapter 10 Bullet Proof

**A/N for : After I posted the last chapter it was brought to my attention that the way I censor my words were distracting. I actually don't believe in censoring anything, but one of the sites I post on take out certain words, so I did that as a way to trick the system. In the future I will try to post on this site with the original format. Being that my schedule is hectic I can't make any promises, sorry.**

**I want to thank each and everyone who has taken the time to leave me a comment. Thank you so very much. I also want to thank those that have favorited or alerted my work. I would rather hear from you but I guess that's better than nothing.**

***Special thanks to Mrs. Mercer for comment on every chapter. I appreciated that more than you know and dedicate this chapter to you. Comments keep my muse going.**

*This chapter starts with the ending of the last chapter. There were a few things I wanted to tweak because I felt the original was rushed and a little weak. It was bugging me so I did it for my own peace of mind.*

Mercy

Chapter 10 – Bullet Proof

Karina hurriedly left the office. Pivoting around, she took great care closing the door by placing one hand on the knob and the other flat on the frame, so that the light click was barely heard.

As she turned to leave the area her body collided with a firm chest. Swallowing hard she peered up into probing hazel eyes. "Shit, Terrance!" She placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes briefly, trying to slow her racing heart. "You scared the hell outta me!" Seconds passed and she realized he hadn't said a word, but continued to stare at her questioningly. "Morning," she said, smiling up at him like a saint, praying that the red hue that had crept into her cheeks wouldn't expose her guilty actions.

Terrance's scrutinizing gaze never wavered. "What were you doing in there," his tone was icy, "in my office?"

Karina's face grew pensive. "Uhm…I," she fumbled with her words. "I was using the phone." Her left eye jumped. She glanced away momentarily and wiggled her cell phone at him to distract him from her face now that her nerves were getting the better of her. "Mine died and I needed to check in with Mercy House… I hope you don't mind." Her eyes narrowed as she tried her best to appear worried.

He blinked a few times before the tension in his body relaxed. "No…" he said smiling briefly, but it was so weak it never reached his eyes," It's cool. What's mine is yours." An awkward pause followed. "Mercy House was okay, right?"

Biting her bottom lip, she smiled up at him again. "It seems so."

"Good. Wouldn't want you to have to leave so earlier… I miss spending my mornings with you." Reaching out, he brushed a stray curl from Karina's face with the tips of his fingers and leaned down to steal a kiss.

Panic took over and on impulse she turned so his lips grazed her cheek.

Terrance watched her quizzically. She seemed a little more jumpy and tense then usual. She couldn't still be nervous around him. When they first got together she was a little apprehensive, as anyone would be entering a new relationship. But they had been together much to long for that awkward behavior now. " Are you sure everything alright-"

"-Yes." Her voice cracked a bit. "I'm just… tired

His hand rested on her shoulder, guiding her closer to his body. "Didn't sleep well?"

Karina worked hard to swallow down the bile that rose from his touch. "No, I…I was cramping like crazy last night… I'm hoping today will be better though." Before he could react to her statement, she walked around him towards the kitchen and her sanity. "I'll cook you breakfast," she shot over her shoulder as cheerful as her ailing stomach would allow. "Pancakes good?"

He watched her go. His eyes glanced at the door of his office and then back towards the kitchen. Either she was still a little uneasy from their resent break up and their even more resent make up, or she had seen something in there that had disturbed her. Who knew? Maybe she had lied earlier about everything being okay with the shelter… he wasn't sure.

Their relationship was lacking that ease it once held and it unnerved him greatly. He followed reluctantly, something was off between them. He'd be willing to bet his badge on it, and there wasn't anything he carried closer to his heart; except maybe her.

* * *

Karina took an undetermined amount of deep breaths on her retreat to the kitchen. She washed her hands in the sink and reached for the roll paper towels that were to the left of her. The refrigerator's contents floated through her mind and she began to wonder if the house was stocked with all that was needed to make pancakes.

Terrence opened up the cabinet on the upper left side of her.

Shit! He had followed her. The point in volunteering to cook was to escape long enough to recover from her discovery. Yeah, she suspected Terrance, but hoped Evelyn had been wrong with her assumption. After all, he was the man that she had once trusted and thought she would some day marry. So what she hadn't loved him! What's love got to do with it? She had been fully prepared to adjust and allow her hopes for _"Bobby's Return"_ fade to black. Now all of that was shot to shit. Bobby was back and her heart was bursting to be with him, but it still hurt to find out she had been _"Sleeping with the Enemy,"_ so to speak, and there was no book on how one should react to such disconcerting news… she was walking blind now. Her catatonic stare was evidence of that.

"Karina?"

Blinking once, she snapped out of it. "Yeah?" She said glancing to her right towards him.

"Forget breakfast."

She had been busying her self putting the dishes away he had left in the drain over night. She stopped to look at him. "Why?"

"I'm not hungry." He bluntly replied.

She shrugged. "Okay." That was just fine and dandy with her; if she ate she'd up chuck for sure. "Coffee?" She asked, reaching for the device.

Terrence grabbed her hand. "No."

"No?"

"No."

Karina took a step back to peer up at him with a single perfectly arched brow skeptically raised. Terrence not drinking coffee first thing in the morning was like the Jackson 5 touring with out Michael, it just didn't work. "Should I be worried?"

Terrence licked his lips. "We need to talk."

She nodded. "Okay, I'm worried."

He couldn't help the smiled that played on his lips. "No… no, it's nothing like that. I just feel I should've addressed a few things before we agreed to try again."

Her stomach clenched. Leaning back, she braced her self against the black granite countertop with both her arms. "And that would be?"

Terrence's eyes danced about her face. "The Mercers"

With a deep sigh, Karina rolled her brown eyes. "That's not a good topic for us, Tee. You know that. Do you want to start an argument? Things are good… let's not mess that up."

His mouth tightened into a stubborn line. "Are they… are they good, Rina? Because this vibe," he jested between them, "says other wise."

Her hands raised in animated surrender. "What do you want? I said I'd try. This is me trying."

"I want you present in this relationship."

Her brows knitted. "Present-"

"-Your body's here, but… your heart's… somewhere else." His words trailed off to a vulnerable whisper.

Karina began to tear up as they stared at one another. She hadn't a clue as to why she was about to cry. "I am here, Terrence."

Wrapping his arms around her torso, he tugged her up against his chest. "I know what's going on."

"You do?" Her voice was edged with uncertainty.

"I do." His eyes remained transfixed on hers. "It's partly my fault."

Her brows furrowed deeply. "It is?" She was clearly confused.

"When Bobby returned I came down on you a little hard."

She blinked with surprise. "You think?"

"I was caught up in the past, when I should've been helping you and your family through losing someone really close to your heart… and for that I'm very sorry."

Squirming a bit, she struggled to relax in his embrace and appear as natural as possible, but this was far beyond strange. Who knew he had it in him. Terrence had never shown any kind of empathy towards the Mercers what so ever. "Thanks… I think." She smiled. "Does this mean you'll try to be decent to them?"

The arms that still held her tensed slightly. "You can't expect me to play nice... at lease not with Bobby."

Just like that the spell had broken and there were no miracles in the works. "He hasn't done anything to you, Terrence."

His arms dropped from her waist. "Still defending him, huh? If you knew who and what he really was, you wouldn't be so quick to jump to his defense. I'm only trying to save you from disappointment, Rina." Each word oozed with spite. "You couldn't handle the truth about your precious Bobby!"

Karina side stepped away from him, her gaze scorching. "You might be surprised." Leaving her statement for him to interpret how every his little heart desired, she walked around him and her shoulder brushed his. Even that brief moment of contact made her cringe. "I'm going to shower."

* * *

Water cascaded down Karina's body. She stood underneath the showerhead rinsing shampoo from her golden brown hair.

The past few days had begun wearing on her tired body and it was using this time as a means of relaxation. She had had enough of keeping up this façade of a relationship to last her several lifetimes. She had probably blown it already anyway, and the odd thing was she found her self not caring either way. At least she could stop lying to Bobby and every one else involved.

Sighing deeply, she turned the hot and cold knobs, shutting off the water. Pulling back the shower curtain, she stepped on to the cool, tile covered floor. Steam had covered most of the mirror over the sink. After putting on one of Terrence's white cotton robes and wrapping her hair in a towel, she cleaned it with a white paper towel.

Staring at her own reflection in the mirror was hard. There was no life behind her brown eyes. Her spirit had taken a harsh beaten from the constant turmoil that surrounded her and those she loved. There was no time to dwell on things that couldn't be changed from the compounds of the bathroom she now occupied. First things first, she had to come up with away to dispose of the evidence against Bobby.

Feeling she had put off facing Terrence long enough, she opened the bathroom door to exit and walked into the bedroom. She hadn't thought to look up as she continued drying her hair with her towel.

Terrence loudly cleared his throat.

Karina looked up. Her eyes went to him and then to the bed. Panic erupted through every organ within her. The box filled with criminal evidence had been placed in the center of Terrence's king size bed.

It was clear, she had been busted, and contrary to her earlier beliefs, she was scared shitless. Thoughts of how Terrence might react filled her with unbearable dread. How this play out was now in his hands.

She couldn't move. All she could do was stare and wait.

Terrence watched her closely. His eyes were blazing red, begging for a reaction that never came. He prayed to be given a worthy explanation for her deceit. "Cat got your tongue? Why not look through it while I'm here watching you do it, huh? Is the thrill gone?"

She swallowed hard and tried to reel in her spiking pulse. "I…I'm sorry." She stuttered.

His eyes raked the room. "For what? Lying?" He snapped.

She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "What are you gonna do?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

He watched her closely. "What am I gonna do?"

The drumming of her heart felt as if it were coming through her ears. Yes, she had been busted but she wasn't going to go down with out one hell of a fight. She racked her brain for a means of escape.

Terrence pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not even gonna try to explain why you went through my shit, Rina! This might be a jump… but I'm gonna take a guess at it! That guttersnipe ex of yours put you up to it!"

She shook her head vigorously. "No! He knows nothing about this!" She bit her bottom lip as her eyes darted manically about the room; they eventually zoned in on the nightstand closes to her. If she remembered correctly Terrence kept a gun there. Her heart stopped and she focused back on Terrence. She couldn't afford to play the scared damsel in distress, and that wasn't her anyway. "Fuck you Terrence! I'm the one that's been lied to!" Dropping the towel she held, she took off as fast as she could towards the nightstand.

Terrence was quick on his feet and pushed her back. On instinct he knew she had been going for this gun.

Karina bounced off the bed and hit the floor hard.

He grabbed the gun and looked at it. His face was blank. "Why would you go for this?"

Karina grabbed her aching side. "Why do you think, you bastard?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Why the gun?" He asked again, looking down at her.

She paused for a second. He sounded confused. "You've been pulling the strings on this the entire time… using me as a pawn." She pushed herself up so that her back rested against the bed. "Was any of it real, or was fuckin' his girl just an added perk for a job well done?"

Terrence grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up. "What are you talking about?"

"You can stop with the act!" She grabbed the box and shoved it at him. "The proof's there!"

He allowed the box to fall to the floor. "I don't know what you think you know, Rina! But I'm telling you right now, it's wrong!"

Her eyes narrowed with distain. "Tell me how the cop who always preached his hatred for anything crooked, to anyone who would listen, end up in Victor Sweet's camp?"

Terrence's face drew up like he had gotten a bad taste in his mouth. "Victor Sweet? I think you've gotten this all mixed up."

"I don't think so." She said a little unsure of herself.

"Well, I do." He pulled her to the bed to sit next to him. "We both need to stop lying and be straight up with each other!"

She scooted away from him towards the edge of the bed.

Terrence chose to ignore her movement. "The dirty cop isn't me, Rina."

Her brows knitted together. "It isn't?"

"No… it isn't"

"-but"

-no buts… it isn't me! I've been tailing Fowler for months, okay!"

She swallowed hard. "What?"

"He's the one that works for Sweet… After Miss Evelyn was murdered, one of the deputies came to me because he remembered her coming in and talking with Fowler. I didn't know it at the time but… she filed a report and Fowler failed to follow it through. After I found that out I had a gut feeling it need to be looked further into and I was right. It turned out Sweet had been paying Fowler to keep his dirty business clean… and also to mount evidence against Bobby Mercer." He gestured to the box. "That's how I got that. It was in Fowler's basement collecting dust."

Her stomach knotted. "What are you gonna do with it?"

His eyes narrowed. "That would be your first question… After I figure out what Fowler intended to do with it, I'm gonna do what should've been done in the first place. Turn it in!"

Karina's body jumped slightly from his outburst. She was crying again. Shaky hands went to her face, wiping them away. She pulled her robe tighter around her trembling body. "You can't." her voice was weak.

Terrence flinched as if she'd stabbed in through the heart. "Bobby has murdered more people then both of our fingers and toe put together… Men like him belong behind bars."

"Everything isn't always black and white Terrence-."

"-Take off the rose colored glasses, Karina!"

She stood up, so that she was looking down at him. "Maybe if you knew why… they weren't good people "

His eyes cut away from her's only to focus in on them as he stood up too. "So, that makes it okay because the weren't upstanding citizens!"

She rested her left hand over his heart. "Please," she said in a pained whisper. "You're only doing this to get back at him-"

"-Believe me; I'm totally aware of what, and why I'm doing this." Caressing her soft cheek, he studied the emotions that passed through her brown eyes. "How easily you compromised yourself to save him is unreal…" his words trailed off and a few seconds passed by before he spoke again. "You have to remember though… Not only is there evidence against Bobby… but it could be used to bring Sweet's entire organization down. Now, I know you want to protect him, but I won't risk this investigation just to ease your conscience… or your love for that street rat! So God help me, I swear on my life he's gonna burn!"

She flinched away from his touch. "So you admit your will behind this is purely selfish-"

"-So what! It's true! I don't care! I may not get Victor Sweet when this is done, but there's no way in hell Bobby can con his way out of this one! The evidence doesn't lie sweet heart! And yes, I'll rejoice when I hear the sound of those prison doors closing behind him… because you know what it means? He'll be far away from you, and if I'm lucky the judge will enforce the death penalty!"

Karina winced. "I can't believe I ever thought I might love you!"

"What are you gonna do when he's gone, Karina! What are you gonna do when there's no chance of him ever coming back!"

"I don't know! But I do know one thing for sure, I won't be with you! Ever again!"

Terrence drew back his hand and back handed her across her right cheekbone hard.

Karina's body limply spun around and hit his dresser, knocking everything over with her as she plummeted to the ground. Every thing went quiet. Her hand instantly went to her face after she had recovered enough to move. Her body was askew and so was her robe.

Terrence face was etched in horror. He hadn't meant to react like that. He bent down to help her.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Baby, I'm sorry-"

"Don't!" Slapping his hand away again, she used the bed to steady herself enough to stand. She could already feel her cheek beginning to swell, and found herself thanking her guardian angel he hadn't hit her with the hand that was still holding the gun. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

"I… I got angry. I'm-"

"-Sorry? To think I was every intimate with you is down right degrading! A dickless weak bastard is what you are… and I feel sorry for you!"

"Me?"

"You don't know what it's like being apart of something bigger than you-"

"-What?"

"I'm saying I'll do anything to protect them, Terrence!"

He was lost on the change in subject. "What do you mean?"

She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. "I'm saying… I'll-

Terrence raised a hand to quiet her. "Shhhh… do you hear that?" He whispered.

She regarded him intently. "Hear what? "

He tightened his grip on the gun he held then used his free hand to grab Karina and forced her closer.

She could do nothing but heed to his nonverbal command. "Not so tight!"

"Shhhh" He wasn't sure what threat he was picking up. With his gun drawn, he walked with ease to the hall way and halted. In this position there was access to all rooms in the house. He watched every vulnerable angle waiting for a queue that he wasn't out of his mind. The living room was quiet with no signs of life and the kitchen was just as dead. He sighed. Maybe his mind had been playing tricks on him. He turned to look at Karina. "False alarm"

Her eyes met his and then they caught sight of a shadow further down the hall. "Terrence!"

Gun fire erupted around them from all angles and they went down covering their heads from debris. The windows shattered as bullets from semiautomatics were emptied through them from outside. Furniture, pictures and anything glass would be left in ruins.

Karina didn't know if the loud shrilling sound was a ringing in her ears or her own screams. She hadn't even noticed Terrence had moved her.

He had begun firing back and had dragged Karina in the living room with him. "Be careful of the glass!" he ordered.

Karina did her best to keep her bare feet glass free but it wasn't easy when her legs feel like jello.

He reloaded his hand gun quickly. "They're here for that box, aren't they?"

Karina had huddled near a couch. "How should I know?" She strained out.

"It's kinda convenient!"

"If I had planed this I wouldn't have made it so I was here when it went down!"

Terrence didn't have time to respond. A tall figure dressed in black crashed through the living room window and landed on the glass coffee table. It shattered on impact.

Karina yelped with surprise and ran towards the kitchen.

With out hesitation Terrence fired a single round right between the eyes of the face covered intruder, then followed Karina's path.

Karina hadn't a clue as to what to do with herself. Her body was on overdrive so much so her mind hadn't picked up that everything had gone quiet and all fire had ceased.

Terrence came up behind her. "I think that was the last one." He waited for a response that never came. He couldn't see her face so he slowly turned her body towards him. She was going into shock. Her eyes were red with tears and her body was trembling. He wrapped her in his arms. "Everything's okay now… it's done."

Karina closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax a little. When she opened them they widened in alarm.

Standing behind them was another gunman in black with his automatic riffle aimed at Terrence's back. There was no time to react. In a split second he had already emptied half the clip.

Karina felt the impact of every bullet that entered Terrence's back. Her left hand went to his right side where he had tucked his gun and she grabbed it for dear life. As Terrence's body weight forced her to the ground with him she fired back blindly until all that was left was a clicking sound from an empty gun.

Blood was everywhere. It soaked the once white robe she wore and mixed in her still damp hair. Terrence's eyes were wide on his pain twisted face.

Karina was panting and all the dead weight on top of her chest wasn't helping but she couldn't move. Tears blurred her vision as she watched Terrence take his last breath.

She didn't know how long she laid there. She just couldn't move. All she could do was cry. A panicky feeling settled into the bottom of her stomach. When the cops showed up they would take the box in for evidence. She had to get it out of the house immediately.

With shaky hands she pushed Terrence's corpse on to its side off of her. She looked at her left hand. The gun was still there. The gun she had used to kill the gunman. What should she do? Take it? Clean it and leave it? It was registered to Terrence and would make more since to leave. It would look like he had died trying to protect himself, and in part that was true. Quickly she wiped the weapon clean and placed it back in Terrence's right hand. She clumsily stumbled a few steps back from the horror scene. Her eyes watched her ex lying dead on the cold kitchen floor. "I'm sorry" were her last words to him.

Returning back to the bedroom, she did her best to collect everything she had come with last night and threw them inside the evidence box on the bed. She couldn't think straight as panic settled deeper. After grabbing her car keys and the box she quickly escaped out the back wearing a bloody robe and nothing else. Not even the cold snow underneath her feet could knock the haze that had clouded her mind.

* * *

Bobby was enthralled in his game of Dead Rising on the XBOX 360. Every zombie that threatened his character's survival was brutally hacked to pieces. "Don't fuck with Frank!" He yelled out at the screen.

Angel was slouched on the couch next to him just as taken by the game as he was. "Eh! They're coming up the escalator!"

Bobby used the control pad to change the view on the screen, giving him a better look at the approaching undead and unloaded a shotgun on them.

Jeremiah descended downstairs with heavy steps. "Alright clowns… I'm going home." He walked towards them to grab his coat from the couch and he paused looking a how much of a mess things had become. "Look how y'all doin' moma's house… come on! Look at this table!" Restaurant packets, food, and cigarette buds littered it.

"You're right." Bobby paused the game. "Eh, Sofi! Why don't you do me a favor and clean up some of this shit! Make yourself useful!"

Sofia looked up from the dinner she was fixing at the kitchen table and grabbed whatever was closes to her to throw at his head.

Bobby ducked right to keep the empty pizza box from hitting him and chuckled. "Ya missed!"

Sofia rushed him from the kitchen.

Angel interceded. "Baby!"

"You gonna let him talk to me like that?" She screamed at him.

Bobby stood up close to her. "She's so la vita loca." He mocked.

She pointed her finger at him. "Don't start with that crap!"

He held his heart as if he were hurt. "Ay mami, you're breaking mi corazón chica."

Angel pushed him back. "Man don't do that right now, aight!"

Jeremiah sat back and enjoyed the free entertainment.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. "She's gettin' real comfortable here, ain't she?

Sofia and Bobby continued arguing over Angel's warnings.

Neither of them heard the door bell ring.

"She's got a new boyfriend every week! "

"Callete la boca-"

"Come on y'all, don't do this!"

The door bell rang a second time.

* * *

Jackie cursed underneath his breath the third time the doorbell rang. He was up stairs in his room, trying to get some practice in with his guitar. He pulled the strap over his head and threw it on bed with a sigh. After jogging down the stairs, he walked over to the escalating argument. "Don't stop on my account, I'll get it!" He said, trying to shout over them. They never stopped to acknowledge his presence and he shook his head, annoyed with there childish antics.

Jack opened the door. Outside was a figure in a black hoodie faced away from him. Jack furrowed his brows. "What?"

"Your brother is a whore!" the stranger mumbled with his middle finger raised.

Jack scowled and stepped further into the cold. "Eh man, fuck you! I'll kick your as-"before he could finish the sentence a snowball smacked the center of his forehead. He whipped the cold slush from his face. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

Inside Bobby's entire body went cold as if someone had just walked over his grave. "Jackie?" he looked around. "Jack!"

Outside Jack jumped off the porch. He reached down to gather up snow for his own weapon. Pressing the snow into a hard ball he sloshed after his target. "Hey, asshole!" It didn't take him long to reach the hooded figure. Jackie threw the ice ball as hard as he could and the stranger went down knocking his hood off on impact. Jackie recognized him as the neighbor's kid. "I told you to stay outta our yard you lil' rugrat! Next time I won't be this nice!" He warned.

After Jackie finished threatening the kid, he had him promise never to come on to the Mercer's property again and then escorted him home. Still breathing hard from his run, Jack turned back towards the house. He looked in the direction of the porch and frozen instantly.

There leaning over the railing was Karina's shivering body.

Jack's breath caught. She looked like she had just stepped right out of a horror film. "Bobby!" he shouted for his brother in a hysterical rage. "Booooobby!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: I hope you liked it. Drop me a line and let me know. The more reviews I get the more it makes me want to write and the next chapter will be filled with Bobby/Baby interaction.


	12. Chapter 11 Are U Mine

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their thoughts and prayers. The holidays were tough to get through but some how my family managed. **

**I have to apologize now for the length of this chapter. I probably should've made it two chapters instead of one. Just think of it as a late Christmas and New Years gift. Please, be sure to leave a comment expressing your thoughts.**

Mercy

Chapter 11 – Are U Mine

Jackie moved, with unrealized speed, towards the Mercer's front stoop. He recited every prayer his mother had ever taught him, before reaching the trembling figure, that he some how managed identifying as Karina's ailing body. _It was amazing what the human psyche was capable of when sidelined by a catastrophic situation…_

Karina allowed the railing, connected to the porch to support 90 percent of the body weight her feeble legs failed to reinforce. She hadn't a clue as to where she was, or how she got there. All limbs had long ago been numbed by the harsh weather. Her heart had slowed and she was quickly losing the ability to think or move.

After screaming like a banshee for his oldest brother, Jackie hovered over her form with no clue as to what to do next. She hadn't moved a centimeter since he had laid eyes on her and he feared the worst… His heart thudded in his chest as he raised a hand towards her pale cheek, but paused with apprehension. There was dried blood literally covering ever inch. Even her hair was matted with it. Would he cause her further injury? As the front door swung open his breath caught. The choice had been taken from him.

Bobby ignored all calls of his name from Angel and others. After hearing Jackie's call his face was a masked scowl. Something pulled at his soul from the pain in the younger ones voice. Whatever the ordeal, it needed his immediate attention. The argument with Sofia had long been forgotten. As he neared the door, the tightness in his chest worsened. Something was deathly wrong…

He stepped out into the cold. His nostrils flared as he scanned the open space. He felt as if something had knocked the air from his lungs and both hands grabbed a hold of the door frame as a way to steady himself.

Both Angel and Jeremiah followed behind with similar reactions to the horror scene that was laid out on their front porch… not a word was spoken. As much as they were worried about Karina's state, they were twice as worried about Bobby's reaction to it.

His protective scowl had vanished and was replaced by raw vulnerability. As he neared her his hazel eyes quickly assessed her meek for, and with out hesitation, he wrapped her up in his arms. She was cold to the touch. She went limp in his arms instantly; giving Bobby incentive to quicken his pace through the threshold.

Angel and Jerry followed behind.

Jackie quickly trailed them. "Bobby, be careful!" He ordered. "You shouldn't have moved her!"

Sofia went frantic as the older Mercer passed her.

Instinctively Angel grabbed her, around the waist, to prevent the girl from rushing Bobby. There was no telling how he would handle the firecracker at the moment.

Bobby did his best to ignore Jackie's tangent, but as he lowered Karina to the couch he panicked. He hadn't been thinking. She was drenched in blood. What if he had made it worse? With unsteady hands he roamed her fragile body as if she were the most delicate thing he had ever owned. Closing his eyes tight, he bowed his head. Thank God, the blood wasn't hers… but she was freezing… She was freezing and all that covered her was a flimsy bath rob and nothing else. She was bare underneath. No undergarments. No shoes. No nothing, and Bobby was steady approaching his limit.

Looking up, he cupped her face in his large hands and studied her intensely. "Baby?"

Her eyes opened, but appeared unfocused.

"Baby?" he tried again.

Her brown eyes vaguely focused on him. "Bu… bur… burn." She weakly murmured.

Bobby's brows furrowed as he searched her face for a clue. "What?"

Licking her dry lips, she thumbed through her mind to remember. "Bur-burn it."

Bobby had at least a hundred unanswered questions hammering away at his mind to ask her. Whose blood was her robe practically swimming in for starters? And, why was she bare as the day she was born under that blood soak robe? Bobby set his jaw in a hard line and reeled in his anxious heart. The number one priority was to put her mind at ease first; then find out who to kill next. "Burn… burn what, Baby?"

Karina's eyes drooped with heavy lids as she slowly lost consciousness. "b-b-box." She stammered.

Bobby didn't know what box she was referring to and didn't really give a damn at the moment. After watching her slip back into unconsciousness, he protectively wrapped his arms around her icy frame and looked down at her as she snuggle deeper into his warmth. He tore his gaze from her to seek help from the quiet on lookers. His eyes pleaded for any type of direction. His heart and soul was in turmoil. He couldn't approach this like normal and didn't know how to keep from irrupting into pure fire.

They all watched with trepidation at the intimate exchange between the couple, feeling as if they were invading a private moment.

Sofia's stomach clenched as her eyes darted between the two. "What do we do?" She strained out in max speed at no one in particular.

Bobby, not being one for waiting and relying on others to lead, didn't pussyfoot. Nobody worked better under pressure then him. He was a reactor, so he reacted. "Jerry!"

Jeremiah cringed as his eyes looked on the boxer. "Huh?"

Bobby's eyes blazed as he spoke with brutal detachment and authority, "I don't' care what you do, or how you do it, but you get Camille here, now!"

Jerry swallowed hard at the base in his brother's voice. "She's working a double at the hospit-"

"-You get her here now!"

Jerry hesitated.

Bobby barked out. "Jerry, I'm gonna need you to move. YOUR. ASS!"

Jeremiah literally stumbled over his own feet racing to the kitchen.

Bobby took that time to focus back on the precious cargo that clung to him fiercely. She appeared small and frail in his dominate arms. The stress lines on his forehead deepened. She was so pale… so much so, she appeared shell like.

Moments later Jeremiah returned with a cordless phone hard pressed to his ear. "Camille needs to know her symptoms, to get a feel for her condition." The quavering in his voice was noticeable.

Bobby chose to ignore it. "Shoot." He replied, signaling for his brother to proceed.

"How bad is Baby shivering?" Jerry asked.

Bobby held Karina as close to him as he could manage. Her head was comfortably tucked underneath his chin and his free arm stroked her lower back. She was so still it felt as if he was cradling a life size doll. "There's none." He answered and watched as Jerry promptly relayed the message.

Watching jerry like a hawk, the atmosphere changed considerably as the Mercers waited to hear what came next.

Gripping the phone with both hands, Jerry processed every word that passed through the receiver. His wife was thorough and held nothing back. She didn't allow her close relationship with Karina to impair the reality of the situation… and the reality was the odds weren't in Karina's favor.

As Jerry listened beads of sweat gathered on his brow and his face paled, which didn't go unnoticed by Bobby. He sat up a smidge. "What Jerry?"

Jeremiah lowered the phone with unsteady hands. "See… Uhm." He licked his dry lips. "There might be a problem-."

"-Give me the phone!" Bobby ordered.

Jeremiah didn't move. "Wait! Just listen-"

"-Give me the goddamn phone Jerry!"

Angel, who had been comforting his crying fiancé, charged him and ripped the phone from his hands. "Get it together knucklehead!" He told him as he preceded to hand it over to Bobby.

"How bad is it?" Bobby asked. His eyes darted manically.

_Camille was put off by the change but recovered quickly. Her knee jerk reaction was to ask Bobby what he had done to cause Karina's hypothermia in the first place. But judging by his harsh tone, it wouldn't be smart to go that rout. "It's not good… she's not good."_

"What the fuck Camille? Just tell me what I need to do to fix it!"

"_Shivering is a sign that her body is fighting against the hypothermia to protect her vital organs."_

Something sinister settled in the bottom of his stomach. "But she's not shivering. What does that mean?"

"_Sepsis"_

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "Sepsis?"

"_Her body's shutting down, Bobby" she sighed, sounding hurt by the admission. "I'm on my way."_

He took in an uneasy breath. "Just tell me what to do." His voice was etched with tension. "Just tell me."

"_She needs a hospital!"_

"You know I can't… not until I know exactly what happened. They'll ask too many questions."

_Camille sighed again. "Putting her in a hot bath would be the best choice, but we need to warm her a little first… body heat is the next best thing."_

Bobby nodded as if Camille cold see. "Okay."

"_If she's wearing anything wet or damp in the least, removed it now… Listen to me, Bobby. It's very important to keep her awake and talking… but remember her mind is cloudy right now. She could say anything… I'm on my way." She ended the call by telling him to hang in there._

Bobby handed the phone back to Angel. "I need you to find every blanket in this house… Heat them the best you can. "He spoke levelheadedly and assertive. "Do it quickly."

Angel nodded like a good soldier and set out to complete his mission. Jack trailed closely behind to assist.

Bobby watched them go then focused in on Jeremiah. He instructed him to move Karina's car and park it behind the house. It wasn't anything vital. In all honesty he just wanted Jerry the hell away from him.

After shifting Karina in his arms, he gently laid her on the couch, so that he was now standing and looking down at her. "I need you to help me get this robe off."

Sofia remained planted in the space she had been occupying, until it register that she was the only one left in the room with him and that he had been speaking to her. "Okay." Wiping the tears, that had snuck up on her away, she moved quickly to his side. After grabbing the belt, that was tied snuggly around Karina's waist, she pulled.

Bobby's gaze remained on Karina's still body, as he spoke idly to the Puerto Rican. "I know you know something."

Sofia said nothing to dispute his accusations, instead continued working to remove the robe,

He carried on. "When she moves, you move…" He looked up at her. "So don't tell me I'm wrong."

Sofia managed to free Karina's right arm while Bobby worked on the left. "This isn't the time to assign blame." Her glossy brown eyes pleaded at him for a reprieve.

Bobby felt a ting of guilt but it passed quickly. His gaze found Karina again. All that registered to him was that the woman he loved and valued more then his own life wasn't okay. He wanted to know who hurt her and he wanted to know now.

They had managed to remove the stained robe and Karina was sprawled out before them completely nude. As far as Bobby could tell she still remained none responsive. The abrasions on her body told the story of a scuffle. Bobby's finger tips grazed the angry bruised on her left hip. His teeth clenched. "Tell me what you know."

"Oh!" Sofia scoffed. "You're like a fuckin' shit stain, Bobby! Give it a rest!" She stomped behind the couch and grabbed the large gray throw that was tucked away behind it and threw it at him.

He caught it. "It's eating away at you." Dropping it beside Karina, he proceeded to remove his white thermal. Now with a bare chest, he lifted Karina in his arms and cradled her in his lap as he sat down. He shifted his arms so that her cold nipples were firmly pressed against his hard chest. If felt as if he had wrapped his body around a block of ice. Placing a solid kiss to the crown of her head, his hands were boldly roaming her soft flesh as a means of helping warm it. "I won't back down… you know that."

Picking the throw back up, Sofia covered the couple with it. She bit her bottom lip as she regarded him. It was an anomaly how such a jaded man could manage being so tender towards someone like Karina. It was as if he became more human when in close proximity of her. "You know anything she ever does is for you." She told him, and left it at that. She took her exit in hopes of helping Angel and Jack with warming the blankets that they hopefully had already found.

Bobby stroked her matted hair the best he could. He placed another kiss to her forehead and she flinched. It was so subtle he almost hadn't caught it.

At that precise moment Camille's warning came flooding back._ It's very important to keep her awake and talking… _He looked down at her as she nestled into his side and turned so that his face was inches from hers. His thumb brushed her pouty lips. He didn't like that her complexion still lacked its usual bright caramel tone except… something was off. The right side of her face, mostly her cheek, appeared tinged with red and a bit swollen. It wasn't something that screamed at him and probably would remain unnoticed by most, but Bobby had come across countless battered women from his street dealings with Detroit's bottom feeders.

He could literally feel the rage boiling deep within the pit of his soul. Right when he was about to reach his limit he felt Karina tremble against him. Relief washed over his features… Her body was fighting back.

"Baby?" he said barely more than a whisper. As he caressed the tender flesh of her dimpled cheek, the brown eyes hidden from heavy lids, rolled a bit before fluttering open.

Karina looked up at him through hooded lashes. "You… " She paused to lick her lips dry. "Y- You're here." She managed between chattering teeth.

"Of course." He replied in a hoarse whisper. The sound of her voice was like a warm caress to his heart. "Where else would I be?"

Karina's body continued to shiver in his arms as she smiled up at him. "Did… did she open her eyes for you?"

He blinked twice. "Who?"

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

His brows knitted together. "Who's beautiful, Baby?"

Karina carried on like he hadn't said a word as she busied herself tracing the cross of the rosary tattoo that rested in the center of his chest, inadvertently as she spoke. "Bobbie," Her brown eyes glistened with tears as she smiled radiantly.

His heart fluttered, as if it had just come alive underneath the finger tips of her powerful touch, and he struggled to suppress his own tears that had already begun clouding his hazel gaze. He kissed her ear and whispered against it. "She's beautiful."

Closing her eyes briefly, tears spilled from them and steadily streamed down her cold cheeks. "I'm so… so sorry I didn't tell you! I wanted to tell you! I did!" She was sobbing desperately now. "I promise I did! But I woke up and you weren't there! I didn't know what to do! You said… you said you would come back, but you didn't! You didn't keep your word!" Muffling her cries, she covered her face with both hand and burrowed into his bare chest.

A mass of words followed that Bobby couldn't depict; between her crying shrills; it came out as a masked ball of gibberish. He rocked her like he would a fussy infant. "Shhhhh… It's okay. Everything's okay now. I'm here." As she clung to him his teary eyes bounced about his surrounds at nothing in particular. He could do nothing for her but hold her. His heart broke into a million empathetic pieces as it donned on him that Karina's mind had snatched her back three years. His helplessness tore at him deeply and he knew nothing to do but concede to her scenario. Perhaps there was no harm in doing so if it put her mind at ease. "Yes, she opened her eyes." As he told her this she relaxed against him a bit. "They're a bright brown like yours, Baby… and just as beautiful. We're lucky she got your looks and not mine." It felt as if he had been given the opportunity to redeem himself by being able to comfort her through the pain now, because he hadn't gotten that chance three years ago. "There's no one I love more." He confessed.

Sometime during their intimate exchange, Angel, Jackie and Sofia had regrouped, bring with them several heated blankets. After Camille arrived and was satisfied with Karina's progress she gave Bobby the okay to allow Karina to rest. Her shivering had lessened tremendously and a pinch of color had returned to her cheek. All parties were ecstatic with that news.

Camille checked Karina's temperature before going up stairs to prepare a warm bath. Although Karina had returned to her old self psyche wise, the couple remained stuck to one another like they had never spent three years apart and neither one seemed concerned with her lack of dress.

Bobby stroked her matted hair the best he could as she stayed snuggled up close to him. She had been sleeping for about ten minutes.

Bobby didn't look up when the front door opened; bring with it a cool gust of wind.

Jeremiah entered carrying something huge and brown. It was a box. After strolling over the coffee table in front of Bobby, He dropped the box in midair causing a loud banging noise.

Angel and Sofia looked on but said nothing.

Jackie was curious. He ruffled his rocker hair as he stared at the mystery box. "You care to explain?" He asked, gesturing at the table. "What's in it… early Christmas present? Guitar maybe?"

Jerry looked at the box and then back to his younger brother. There wasn't a stitch of sarcasm present. "I found it in the back of Baby's car." He paused a brief second. "It's filled with documented proof… Documented proof of Bobby's activity outside Detroit."

Sofia bit her nails nervously. It was the box Karina had told her she found.

The hand that played at the nape of Karina's neck stilled. Bobby tilted his head slightly. "Excuse me?"

Jerry glared at him. "Didn't know you were that deep, and it looks like you pulled Baby under with you." The two oldest continued to glare at the other.

Not waiting for Jerry's replay on the item, Jackie forced open the box. "Shit," was his response to its contents. He combed through the files quickly. Every time he finished analyzing one, he handed it to Angel. Jackie laid a picture on the coffee table so Bobby could see. "Sweet wasn't bluffing. He did have proof. "

"'Did' being the operative word." Bobby said as he snatched the picture up. "Why the fuck was that in Baby's car?" He scowled. "Sweet did this," he muttered to his self. "Wait… Baby was with Green though, right?" His eyes darted between the other Mercers's for answers, until finally settling on Angel and Sofia. "You got something to tell me, I know it." He accused. "Neither one of you were sidelined by this-"

"-Bobby?" Jeremiah interrupted. "None of this would've happ-"

"-Shut the fuck up, Jerry!"

Jeremiah digressed.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't gotten into bed with Sweet and let him fuck you!" Bobby diverted his attention back towards the couple still in question. "You're hiding something." He lowered his voice. "I seem to be the only ass whole left stuck in the 'Matrix'… I want to know how long you've been workin' me, Angel?"

Sofia interjected. "He doesn't know anything-"

"-I'm talkin' to my brother. I believe he can still speak for himself."

Angel relented. "Look brah, I don't know much-"

"-Tell me what it is you do know."

Before he could confess Camille entered the room, halting all discussion. "I need Karina upstairs so I can look her over better."

Bobby gave Angel a stern look, letting him know their conversation was far from over, before he gather the naked sleeping girl up and followed Camille up stairs. "Talk amongst yourselves," he shot over his shoulder as he exited, "get your stories straight."

Angel rubbed his tense brow as he watched the eldest's retreat. "Shit," he grumbled, "This is NOT a good look."

Sofia rubbed his back as a way of comfort. "He won't stay pissed at you forever-"

"-That's not what I meant." His brown eyes searched hers. "How do you think Bobby's gonna react to Green and Fowler being tangled up with Sweet?" Cursing underneath his breath, he picked up a hand full of the crime scene photos that had been left on the coffee table, and tossed them up franticly. The floated down around them. "I should've never let Baby handle Green on her own. Look at what it all most cost us!"

"We don't know what happened-"

"-We left her dangling out on a fuckin' hook is what happened!"

Sofia shook her head adamantly protesting. "If you hadn't agreed to help she would've gone to someone else. " What Angel had done was purely selfless, not callous behavior. None of them could've known it would play out like it had. "You and I both know that… So, don't you dare try to blame yourself for this! Karina was trying to protect Bobby; the same as him. It's what they do best."

"Listen to her. She's right," Jackie told him. "What other choice did you have? You did the only thing you could. Bobby will see that."

Angel sighed. "I hope that's true, man."

Jeremiah had been silent much to long. "Am I the only one that sees how fuck of a situation this is? It's been one cluster fuck after another since Bobby set foot in Detroit and I'm sick of it!" All eyes were on him now. "We have Victor Sweet's henchmen ready to come down on us at any second, plus a couple of shifty cops. Not to mention, Baby looks like she stepped of the set of a really fucked up horror film! I'm not seeing how any of this is okay!"

Angel held his hands up and backed up as a sign of surrender. He wasn't in the mood for another rerun of Jerry's 'holier than though act.' "Here we go," he mumbled to Sofia. "Right on queue."

Jack, on the other hand was tired of sitting back and allowing Jeremiah to preach when he was the biggest hypocrite in the room. "Shut up, Jerry! Just. SHUT. UP! You never own up to any part you play and I'm sick of it!"

"You're gonna try to put the blame on me?"

Jack signed exasperatedly. "The way you pick apart Bobby isn't right. He's your brother and wouldn't hesitate taking a bullet for you!"

"Jackie, when are you gonna open your fuckin' eyes man! Bobby's gonna get you and all the rest of us killed. Ask yourself how he offed all those men without so much as a flinch. Think about it… then rethink it again! It's bad enough he drug us in this mess, but now his managed to involve my wife!" He paced back and fourth. "I'm not cleaning up his shit this time!"

"Are you serious, Jerry? Are you fucking serious!"

Jeremiah halted.

"You're the sole shit provider!" Jack huffed. "He murdered all those lowlifes to keep you alive! Did you ever think of what it cost to him to actually go through with it… what part of himself he killed to rationalize killing those people? What part of himself he had to let go of to manage looking at himself in the mirror everyday? He's not a cold blooded murderer, Jerry! Every one of us is four or five bad decisions away from having to take a shit in a bucket, even you! And I'm not gonna let you talk about him or Angel, like you somehow rank better then them!"

Jeremiah shook his head from side to side with guilt as he remembered his role in the matter. He was wrong on his part… he knew.

Patting Jackie's back, Angel flashed his best Cheshire grin. He couldn't have been more proud of his baby brother. The rocker wasn't usually so domineering. "It's time you figured out who you stand with, Jerry… figure it out quick. We're brothers and we ride for each other… no one else."

* * *

Bobby was originally instructed to assist with Karina's examination. But, not even ten minutes in Camille sent him on his away. Earlier, his eyes hadn't had the leisure to assess her body properly. When given the opportunity he inspected every inch of her as if she were a treasure map. What he saw heightened the experience, and his temper spiraled out of control. As her body temperature leveled off more bruises surfaced. Even the bruise on her face turned an angry purple. Luckily, Karina was soundly a sleep and didn't bare witness to any obscenities that may have passed Bobby's lips during the examination.

As he left the room his focus was solely centered on uncovering just how much Angel knew, and why he hadn't come to him with it. As he came close to the living room he caught the tail in off Jackie's sentence.

"… Terrance is a dirty cop… really?"

"We were trying to find proof." Sofia answered.

Jack stroked his chin, bewildered by what he had learned. If Karina had stayed with Green last night, he could very well be the reason for her current condition. "This keeps getting better and better." He told him himself. The lead Mercer was not going to take that tidbit lying down and would leave Detroit in ruins because of it. "Bobby's gonna flip." He said aloud. "How do we tell him?"

"You just did." Bobby hurled through the entrance of the living room, his face a stony mask. He looked between the group. "Please don't allow me to intrude, continue."

"Listen-"

"-Let me take a crack at it. Baby some how found out Green was another one of Sweet's disciples," he looked at Sofia, "and you and her decided to play detective by coming up with an over the top elaborate scheme," then shot a hazel glance towards Angel, "and you thought it would be fun to join the party."

Angel tried again. "Hear me, okay?"

"No Sherlock Holmes, hear me! One of you speak the fuck up and tell me what the hell is goin' on!"

Angel grimaced. "That's what I was in the process of doing, before you so graciously interrupted… It's true." He confessed. "I didn't know how deep she was at the time. She wanted help, and I gave it. No questions asked."

"She's mine to protect! You should've come to me!"

"Maybe… but I made a promise to her. You know how hard it is for her to trust anyone and I couldn't fail her."

"What happened?"

"None of us know." Sofia answered. "All we know is Karina was with Green last night."

"Are you telling me he did that to her?" He asked idly as he walked over to the safe on the far right wall. "I need you to be clear, so I don't kill the wrong person." He opened it and swiftly pulled out a chrome semiautomatic hand gun. He was bossed up and ready for whatever.

Angel animatedly waved his hands about. "Hold on… What?"

"Fuck it." Bobby said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'll deal with Green first, then Sweet."

Sofia placed her hands on her hips as she glared his way. "Es estúpido!"

Angel interceded. "We just pop up with no plan and go out like some punks!"

"Yeah, like some punks." Jackie repeated. "If the roles were reversed you'd tell us to be smart about it… play the game… come out on top."

Angel held his hand out plead with him to hand it over.

Bobby looked between his two brothers. He handed the gun over and signed. Maybe he wasn't going about it the best way. He nodded his head. "Okay."

Angel mimicked him. "Okay."

Jackie mirrored the soldier with a nod of his own. "So what's the plan?"

Bobby rubbed his tired face. "Takin' care of Baby is number one… tomorrow we map it out. If we move on Sweet now, he'll see it coming. We lay low… rock'em to sleep a bit."

* * *

Karina was a ball of nerves. She sat waiting in Evelyn's master bathroom twiddling her shaky thumbs. Camille had left minutes and Karina was waiting for Bobby to come and take her place. Her nerves were the product of what happened at Green's apartment hours ago… but not that alone. What she feared most was seconds away from entering the bathroom.

Although she had vague images of Bobby holding and talking to her, she didn't remember what was said. Her last clear memory of him was the fight they had the day before. Horrible things were said and she regretted it all. There was no chance of erasing what happened, so she waited it out. Would he hate her? Would he understand?

The bathroom door slowly creaked open and Bobby appeared. He was fully clothed in his white shirt, which clung to his chest and biceps nicely. Karina blushed as his eyes bore into her. She didn't remember much but the one thing she did recall was being in his arms completely nude. She shivered at the thought.

Bobby's gaze was hard. Camille had told him that Karina was out of danger and would be okay, but he couldn't suppress the tinge of fear that whispered Camille was some how wrong. He had to admit though, Karina did look better and a lot like her old self. Camille had cleaned her up nicely, and the color had returned to her cheeks. Still, she appeared to be exhausted, but was alert and clothed in one of Evelyn's black silk robes.

Bobby eyes lingered on her face and the angry bruise across her cheek. He grimaced.

Karina felt his stare and touched her cheek as if she'd just remembered being struck.

"Green do that to you?" He gestured to her face.

She swallowed hard before choosing her words wisely. "I-"

"-Did he?" Bobby's voice was borderline lethal.

Her brown eyes burned red with tears. "It doesn't matter."

"Answer me and I'll tell you if it matters-"

"-Terrance is dead!" She said, figuring she'd cut to the chase.

He was thrown a bit, but recovered quickly. "What?"

"I said he's dead!" She covered her face with both hands in shame as she cried. "I lied to him. Used him! I'd be dead right now if it weren't for him!" She dropped her hands and looked up at him. "It should've been me!"

Bobby hadn't been fully briefed on what she was referring to, but he was smart enough to get the jest of it. Apparently Karina had been involved in some kinda shoot out and in the process Detective Green discovered he wasn't bullet proof the hard way.

Regarding her with a lofty expression, he knelt in front of her. "Lucky for me it wasn't you." He wasn't sorry Green was dead and had no intentions of acting like he was. "The timing was a simple technicality… if he hadn't died it would've been a matter of time before I killed him."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Don't say that."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Exactly."

"But it would make me even." He slyly added.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"I can think of a couple hundred." He told her. "If you want… I can give you a list."

Karina ignored his fresh remark. "No one should die that way." She whispered as Terrance's face flashed in her mind. Watching him talk his last breath was suffocating and her face paled. Wrapping her arms around her middle she tried to focus on holding it together. "I didn't know what to do… so I left him there!" Her face twisted in anguish.

"You did the only thing you could!" It killed him to see her wounded like this. "You were smart… and you got the hell outta there."

She shook her eyes from side to side as the tears poured. "I accused him of using me, when I was the one!"

"Karina!" He shouted in an attempt at claiming her attention to calm her and He held her face with both hands so their eyes would meet. After he had her focus he spoke softly. "Listen to me carefully. None of that matters, because he's gone and there's nothing we can do about that now, okay?"

She nodded vigorously.

He stroked her cheek. "Good girl," he encouraged. "You're here with me, Baby. You're safe now, okay?"

Her bloodshot eyes glistened as she nodded again.

"I need you to tell me who did this?"

She sniffled. "I… I'm not sure. Maybe Fowler… or somebody that works for him, I guess."

Bobby tried hard to remain calm. "Why Fowler? Are you tellin' me he shot and killed his own partner?"

She searched his hazel eyes. "I told you I don't know! All of their faces were covered!" She waited for a reaction but got none. "What don't you understand?"

He dropped his hands and moved back a bit. "Nothin'," he mumbled.

Her brow arched as she sat up. "What?"

Not looking at her, his nostrils flared "I said nothin'."

Her stricken eyes blazed with fury. "Don't you shut down on me!"

He shot up and towered over her. "I'm trying real fuckin' hard to understand why you didn't come to me!"

"I couldn't!"

"You could! You just chose not too! I'm not slow, Karina! I may have been left out! But I'm smart enough to play connect the FUCKIN" dots! You planted yourself fully aware of the danger you were in! So spare me some of the bullshit for fuckin' sake!" He was fuming. He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath and reel in his rage. "It killed me to see you like that!" he told her, beating his chest. His own eyes burned with tears, but not a drop was spilled. "What would I have done…?" He trailed off, not wanting to speak the terrifying words out loud. "Did I fuck us both when I left you?"

Karina's watery eyes tremble as she stared up at him. "What do you want me to say," she pleaded. "Tell me?" She waited again for his reply. When there was none she did the only thing she could. Taking hold of the bottom of his shirt, she grabbed his attention. "I lied to you." She looked away as fear took over. It was scary being this vulnerable but she needed to gain back his trust.

Bobby watched her closely with confusion evident in his eyes. "What?"

"I never stopped… loving you." Her eyes connected with his. "The second you walked back into my world I wanted to be with you… but in order to do what Evelyn wanted I had to lie."

Bobby remained very still, in fear that his chest would burst open. "Evelyn?" He closed his eyes briefly. "She knew about Fowler?"

"Yes… and suspected Terrance."

Bobby stumbled right towards the toilet when a sudden on set of dizziness hit. He slammed the lid to sit. "How-"

"The key-"

"-You knew what it went to?"

"Yes"

"Why-"

"-She wanted to be sure before letting you loose." Karina stood on shaky legs. She used the sink to support her weakened body. "Evelyn knew they would use her to bring you home and to keep you tied to Victor Sweet."

Bobby watched her hand as he took a hold of it with his right one. "No more games." He gazed up at her. "We do this together now."

_Pride can stand a thousand trials…_

She bit her bottom lip. Her face was red and flushed with tears. She nodded at his words. "Together."

_The strong will never fall…_

Bobby tugged her softly towards him. She easily complied with his wishes of having her sit in his lap. His arms wrapped protectively around her smaller frame. Although every muscle on her ached, her body naturally relaxed in his embrace. She was with him now.

_But watching stars without you  
My soul cries…_

He tiled her chin up to look down at his love. Her hands went up to his neck and stroked the hair at his nape as he trial his thumb over her plump lips in a teasing manor.

_Heaving heart is full of pain…_

Karina smiled. She wasn't naive. The hands that held her now were the same hands that had done unspeakable things. Stories circled throughout Detroit of his hard past as far back as Karina could recall. Most would say someone like Bobby didn't and couldn't know love, but at that moment he touched her like he did and that's all she would ever want or need.

_Oooh, oooh, the aching…_

A thrill shot through her as she regarded the walking talking contradiction. The love that reflected from his hazel eyes stole her breath away… It was more than immaculate.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh…_

When his lips touched hers her heart leapt. He held her close against him as if he were afraid she would slip away from him. The kiss started out as a gentle caress. He wanted to take his time tasting her, loving her.

_Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever…_

His hands got bolder as he slipped his tongue passed her lips. She tasted so sweet. In a flash he had untied her robe and forced it open. His callused hand brushed over an erect nipple. She sighed excitedly against his lips and he growled in response.

_'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh…_

She needed release so bad. He was driving her wild with his touches but being that her body had been absent of him for so long it craved more. His hand pinched her nipple hard and she moaned. Her clit throb as wetness pooled around it.

Bobby's control wasn't present. Her body was recovering and he knew if he didn't stop he'd hurt her. But his hands continued like they weren't connected to his brain. The right arm that was draped around her waist from behind pulled her robe up so that her soft thigh and the curve of her buttocks were exposed to him.

Karina's legs bent and spread open beaconing him. She felt his erection poking her bottom and she grinded against him in response. As all of this happened they never once stopped kissing, both were suppressing the urge to breathe with all of their might.

Bobby's cock stranded against his boxers, hard, erect and throbbing. The urge to be inside her was great. They reluctantly broke apart. Their lungs burned as they tried to catch their breath.

Karina showed no signs of slowing. Her arm slipped around her neck and she yanked him closer. She bit his bottom lips and sucked it into her mouth. He had set her body on fire and wasn't about to leave her like this.

Bobby kissed her back and his tongue found hers. As his right hand caressed her round ass cheek, the other eased down to the bald lips of her heat.

Karina raised her hips begging him to slip his digits into her wet folds, but each time she thrusted up he'd ease off.

Bobby could sense her frustration. Giving her a last peck, both hands retreated to her face. The back of his hand softly stroked her bruised cheek. Their faces were close, and their eyes locked on each other. His breath fanned her lips. "We've gotta take it easy."

Karina squirmed in his lap. "If you don't touch me now, I'll die!"

Bobby smirked at how serious she was. "Trust, I'm right there with you." He licked his lips. "Where are we?"

She furrowed her brow. "What?" There was way to much sexual tension between them for meaningless chit chat? She gritted her teeth. "We're in the bathroom."

He chuckled. "No, woman. Me and you, where are we?"

She scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I need to know."

"I'd think it would be obvious." She said looking down at her self, exposed and vulnerable. "You were about to show me exactly where we are."

His lips curled into a wolfish grin, but sobered soon after. It was hard for him to convey how much he wanted her. He wanted every part of her, mind, and soul.

Karina shivered. She could feel that he was searching for something that he desperately longed for.

His left hand went back to stroking her inner thigh, idly waiting for the correct answer.

Her eyes pleaded for him to touch her NOW. "Whatever you want, it's yours." She confessed.

His pointer finger lightly flicked her sensitive clit. "I want it… Can I have it? Baby, are you mine?" There were no holes in his questions. It was crystal clear. He wanted to know if she had given her heart to him again.

His thumb expertly worked her hard nub.

Karina withers under this touch. "Yes!" she relented.

He gave in to her confession and swiftly entered two digits into her tight pussy. Her wet walls clenched snug round him. It wasn't his ideal way of being inside her, but right now it would have to do. Her body wasn't well enough for him to have her the way he wanted and needed. At least he could give her the release she craved, and then she could rest.

Karina's butt pressed down on his ridged cock. It would be him, his hand and a cold shower tonight.

* * *

…**hours later**

Things settled after Bobby announced to the rest of the Mercers that Green had been murdered and most likely by Fowler or some other idiot on Sweet's payroll. Jackie's assumptions had been correct. Bobby had been more amped and ready to plow through Detroit then ever. It took hard work and a lot of convincing to get him to go back up stairs with Karina where he belonged.

It was now three in the morning. The Mercer house was covered in darkness, filling the atmosphere with a zen like peace.

Angel descended the stairs two at a time. As he wiped the sleep from his eyes, he rounded the corner that lead to the living room space.

There bent over, clad in his usual white thermal sweater and black sweat pants, rummaging through every book that had at one time been placed neatly on the coffee table, was Bobby.

Angel looked on for a few seconds, taking note of the earnest scowl that marred his brother's features. Most people thought Bobby wasn't serious enough about life, but Angel knew different. Bobby had a knack for taking things to damn serious.

Angel leaned into the door frame. "It's late, Bobby. Whatever's got your mind in a tizzy can wait 'til a decent hour."

Bobby glanced in his direction briefly, before returning to his search. "Where's the phone book?" He asked, moving on to another pile of junk. "It was here yesterday!" He tossed an anonymous objected over his shoulder and continued looking. "Guess it grew legs and walked the fuck out!"

Angel placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder to halt his one man mission. "What is it?"

Bobby dropped the book he had in hand, to face him. "They had balls enough to kill a high profile cop. How soon do you think it'll be before Vick's goons are knockin' on our muthafuckin' door?"

Angel sighed as he crossed his arms under his chest. It was too damn early for this shit, but he knew Bobby was right. "And your plan is to do what at three in the morning?"

Bobby's short reprieve had ended and he continued his search again. "My number one priority is Baby." He told him, as his eyes racked through the mob of mess in his hands. "I gotta get her outta here."

Angel's arms dropped to his side. He hadn't been expecting that. "And you plan on accomplishing this how?"

"I'm booking her the first flight outta Detroit… the further the better."

"She ain't gonna go for that shit. Even I know that! She'll fight you tooth and nail! Listen to me… don't push the issue-"

"-You don't get a vote! You think shit's bad now… believe me it's about to get a hell of a lot fuckin' worse! I want her the fuck away from me when it goes down! And if you're really serious about marrying 'La Vida loca' you'll book her the seat next to her!"

Angel shook his head in defiance. "Brah, you want to protect her… I get it! This ain't the way though… we need to stick together!"

"This is all I got!"

"Please!" he urged. "I talked to Sofi! I heard you promised you wouldn't push her away-"

"Fuck what you heard!" He threw back. "Our mother is buried 6 feet, with a bullet lodged in her fuckin' skull! This ain't a game, Angel… and Sweet won't stand down! He'll kill Karina, and in the same breath, order his afternoon brunch! This is the only way I know how to stay a step ahead!" He walked over to the stack of books sitting on the mantelpiece above the fire place. His back was now to Angel. "I came close to losing her today… I didn't like how that felt. I'll do what I have to do to protect what's mine."

"And what about what I have to do?"

Bobby spun around on instinct.

Karina stood to the left of Angel; with both battle ready hands on her hips and a glared in place that had already burned wholes in his plans of sending her away. He could tell by appearance that she had heard a large portion of the conversation he had with Angel. "You're supposed to be resting." He shot coolly, not giving a rat's ass she had been eavesdropping. So be it, she was bound to find out sooner or later, and now was as good of a time as any. "Go back to bed, Baby."

"The hell I am!" She walked closer to him, decked in his oversized gray sweat pants and white beater. "I was wondering when the 'sharp-tongued, witty and full of bullshit' Bobby Mercer would show him self."

His eyes flashed with amusement. "I aim to please." He gave her his best grin.

"This isn't a game Bobby!"

All humor vanished from his face. "You damn straight… and the sooner you get that the better."

"You're scared…this isn't about me!"

"What is it about then? Casualties are scripture! These people don't give a damn who their stray bullets hit. I have to stay focus. I can't be worried about who might hurt you, OR WORSE!"

"You told me how much you wanted to be with me, not even five hours ago… and now you want to quit me and ship me off! Have you lost your damn mind?" She huffed and shook her head exasperatedly. "You're not gonna push me away again! I won't let you!"

His heart ached at the sight of the tremble in her eyes. There was such pain behind them; a pain he had attributed to numerous times before. "Fuck, quit you? Are you serious? It's not even on that level, Baby. It's a temporary fix. You know that!"

"Do I?" A single tear dropped from the left eye on her flushed face. "We all know you're capable… you can walk away at anytime. It wasn't hard the first time! The second time should be a cake walk!"

After sidestepping Angel, he towered over Karina's shorter frame with a venomous gaze. She wasn't even trying to understand where he was coming from, and it was really beginning to tick him off. "Is this how you're gonna react from now on? Every time I say something you don't' like, you gonna spit the past in my face? Drop it! I'm not backing down from this!"

"Oh, okay!" She stepped closer, challenging him. "You need me. If I'm wrong… I want you to look me in my eyes and tell me we're done! Because that's the only way you're gettin' rid of me!"

"What I need is you alive!" He shouted. Silence followed the abrupt outburst as scorching retinas beat down on her. There wasn't a word for the rage he felt at that very moment. It was a titanic blow to his spirit. She didn't and couldn't understand all that he would face alone. "Sweet knows my only weakness… what I can't live without." He continued to stare at her deeply as his anger evaporated with each passing moment. After cupping her face with both hands, he leaned intimately closer, so that his lips hovered her's. "You're it. There's no one… no one else he could use to break me, but you." Holding her gaze, he wiped her tears away with both thumbs. "And if you wanna keep me from throwing you over my goddamn shoulder and strapping you to an airplane seat right now, you need to hype the FUCK down and follow my lead… You wanna be pissed off? Be pissed off. Throw things? Yell? Do you mami. Give me your worse! I could give a fuckless… because at the end of the day, you may hate me… but you'll be alive to do so."

Karina stood there, tense and fuming as well… but not for the obvious reasons. She was anger, but not at him; she was angry with herself for not being sympathetic to what he was battling… Fear. The depth of his love for her was on display for all his enemies to see and pick apart. Karina imagined he had never felt so open. Her eyes softened." You think you've won, don't you?"

His eyes sparkled as he smiled shamelessly at her. "You bet your sweet ass I do."

"You would like that wouldn't you… for me to give in? But I can't. Just like you have a fear of losing what you love most, I'd rather die by you're side tomorrow than live an eternity with out you."

The lovers parted from the sound of a loud, "Bang! Bang!" coming from the other side of the Mercer's front door.

"_It's the Detroit police! Open up!"_

Bobby's eyes went to the door, then Karina. "Just follow my lead," he told her, "just follow my lead. They don't know shit… they never do."

Swallowing hard, she nodded her head in agreement. "Let's do this."

Angel was the one to open the door.

Detective Fowler marched passed him with no acknowledgment what so ever. Two deputies followed his lead. By the time the detective reached the couple Bobby had pulled Karina protectively behind him.

Fowler halted and shifted his weight from side to side. With his smug expression and nose up, he stocked his long chin. "I'm not here for you, Mercer."

Bobby's scowl deepened. "Then you're lots."

"I have several eyes witnesses that saw Ms. Jenkins leave with Detective Green last night."

Bobby shrugged. "So."

Fowler chucked at his deputies. "Can you believe this guy?" His eyes narrowed in on Bobby. "Don't play dumb, brother. You know he was murdered last night. I'll have a warrant to search place your with in the hour anyway."

Bobby feigned shock. "Oh my, really? That's a damn shame. You're gonna have to come back with that warrant if you want me to answer any of your question."

Fowler smiled and flashed his badge. "This says other wise."

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me catch you on the street with out that. I'll smack that smirk right off your face!"

"Are you threatening an officer?"

Angel eased up behind the detective. "I heard him say ya momma."

Fowler shook Angel's comment off. "I wanna know where you were last night, Bobby?"

"You fishin' for a confession. Eh, Fowler?"

"Where were you?" He demanded

"I was tit fuckin' ya wife!"

The detective started to rush Bobby but Karina stepped between them first. "I'm here! I'm right here!"

After adjusting his suit jacket, Fowler leaned back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Look at you… You're bruised up pretty badly. How'd you get those?"

Karina crossed her arms and shifted to one side. "Am I under arrest officer?"

"Depends… you can come with me now or I'll come back with a warrant. The choice is yours."

Karina bit her bottom lip as she it through. Her conclusion was simple. Kill two birds with one stone. If the police had her in custody she wasn't being shipped off against her will. Plus, it would buy Bobby the time he needed to dispose of the box properly before Fowler made true on his threat for a warrant. She looked dead in Bobby's eyes as she spoke. "I witnessed Terrance's murder."

… To be continued.

A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Leave me a comment letting me know what you think.

_**Song Used: "Kissing You" By: Des'ree**_


End file.
